


El Regalo de Rivaille (SNK)

by Nanariko_chan20



Series: RDR [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanariko_chan20/pseuds/Nanariko_chan20
Summary: Ereri. Rencarnacion (ErenXLevi).En el año 2023, Rivaille Ackerman y Eren Jaeger forman una pareja. Eren estudia en la universidad, faltando un año para salir médico profesional.La trama comienza cuando a Rivaille se accidenta al ir a recogerlo y en el cual se descubre qué Rivaille es Portador de una "Enfermedad" qué lo lleva a desafiar toda lógica al ser capaz de Embarazarse.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: RDR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716844
Kudos: 1





	1. Accidentado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurliesFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurliesFiction/gifts).



> Hola, Este un Fanfic es dedicado a mi Querido Rivaille, Sí Rivaille Ackerman, explicaré un par de cosas antes de empezar.
> 
> Primero: No soy la creadora de Shingeki no kyojin. Bueno creo qué eso ya lo saben. ESTE FANFIC, esta inspirado en el Trabajo de: Esta en los Genes de: Curlies.
> 
> Con Respecto mi forma de Narrar:
> 
> Tengo la extraña manía de siempre especificar quien narra y donde, por lo que verán mucho [Levi narra en cocina] :3
> 
> Segundo: Este es un Fanfic, En tiempo Actual en el cual habrá Lemon. ¡Quedan advertidos! Aunque no soy buena lo haré.
> 
> Tercera:Es un Mpreg, Hombres Embarazados. En este caso No es Eren Sino Rivaille. Ya sé, de seguro están desconcertados del porqué Rivaille (?) Pues lo pensé mucho y tras leer tantos Fic's sobre Mpreg, siempre le tocaba a Eren ser el embarazado [No me mal entiendan me Fascina ver a Eren hormonal y panzón. Sólo fue qué se me vino la idea a la cabeza de que en está ocasión fuera Rivaille. Además no he podido quitarme de la idea de ver a mi mini-Levi preñado. Se imaginan como sería si estuviera embarazado, con su carácter y estatura. jijiji]
> 
> Y Cuatro: ¿Y cómo está embarazado no? Es el futuro Año 2023-4, Qué esperan, pero si no les convence me invento algo. Esto esto es un Ereri. EREN SEME x LEVI UKE ¡Que quedé bien claro!
> 
> Por otro lado Espero que les guste tanto como a mi fascino escribirlo.

En Alemania, distrito de Munich. Es donde se encuentra asentada la residencia de los Jaeger. Es el año 2023, Eren Jaeger y Rivaille Ackerman forman una pareja en la actualidad.  
.

Rivaille observa el rostro sonrojado y exitado de su amante sobre él, estando plasmado en la cama tiene una perfecta visión de su pareja y futuro Esposo haciendole el Amor, No puede evitarlo ni resistirlo verlo, tocarlo y sentirlo le hace emoción, llena el vacío en su corazón... sintiendose completo.

[Levi narra]

Aún recuerdo esa tarde en la Universidad, cuando aquel muchacho de cabello castaño, ojos verde esmeralda. Con un jersey plomo y una chaqueta negra, se me iba acercando todo tímido, bajando la cabeza vacilante. Mirando los mocasines mostaza que traía con una sonrisa. Me parecía bastante estúpido. No le tome la atención hasta que me nombro.

"Mmm, Etto... Rivaille, ¿no es cierto?"

Giro mi rostro en su dirección. Para verlo ahora en mí en frente, extrañamente su rostro me llamo a la atención mientras él continuaba

-Me llamó Eren Jaeger y... Usted me gusta, por favor corresponda a mis sentimientos".

Sí, de mi parte se ganó un gran golpe, pero apesar de todo siguió insistiendo, venia a cada final de la clase qué yo tenía a decirme y hacerme la misma pregunta todos los días. Cansado de un día acepté, tentando el Amor qué tanto profétisaba. Descubrí no solo qué me amaba realmente, Sino que yo había estado enamorado de él desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Al año siguiente salí de la U, aún así Eren no dejó de verme y continuamos saliendo, ahora vivimos en la misma casa y planeamos casarnos.

Eren gime sobre mi mordiéndose los labios del deseo. Eren me mira con lujuria un momento para luego terminar liberando todo mí en una embestida algo bruta que me provoca arquear la espalda, levantando el cuello en dirección contraria observando el tejado al cerrar los ojos y sentirlo, mientras Eren sujeta mis piernas para coordinar mi cadera a su ritmo. Me abrazo a él. Cuanto me hacia sentir, todo me hace estremecer, Sólo a Eren le dejaría entrar en mí y verme tan vulnerable. Sólo con él, lo haría de está forma, sentirlo en mí interior era una de las sensaciones más emocionantes, gemía, respiraba, jadeaba, todo lo sentía con él, pero llegando al límite nos separamos, Yo aún estaba a su lado y colgando los brazos de sus hombros solté un suspiro.

-....Levi. -murmullo viendome abajó.

-Una vez más. Hagámoslo una vez más. -suplico.

-Estás seguro Levi, No creo qué...-No espere sus escusas estúpidas y lo atraje hacia mí, obligándolo a qué se sentara sobre mí... Éste me mira aún inseguro ¿Qué más quería? ¿Mi permiso? Ya se lo había concedido... ¿O buscaba qué le suplicará acaso...?

-Eren Hazlo, por favor... Entra en mí. -Él sonríe viéndome suplicarle. Era tan débil ahora que me avergüenza, volteó el rostro cerrando los ojos alargando el cuello en ésa dirección cuándo recibo un beso suave en él. Sólo entonces me atrevo abrir los ojos y observar como Eren va besándome desde el cuello hasta mí pecho todavía expuesto para detenerse a lamer uno de mis pezones, estremezco, mientras el acerca su voz a mi oído.

-...Si es el deseo de mí Levi, Con gustó lo concederé. -susurro.

.

[Horas mas tarde]

Es reconfortante estar dormido sobre su pecho abundante, amplió, y que sin que lo pudiera evitar calentara mi rostro y todo mi cuerpo, ahora me hallaba dormido sobre la cama. Cierro los ojos, dando mi duodécimo suspiro. Pero mi sueño es interrumpido por el sonido bullicioso sonido de ese maldito reloj, abro los ojos inconforme al ir extendiendo una de las manos hacia él. Apagandoló, particularmente lo tiro al suelo para que deje chillar. Aunque sé muy bien que ese sonido va alertándome que ya es tarde. Es mejor que vaya a preparar el desayuno de Eren ahora, antes de que se le ocurra salir otra vez muriendo de hambre.

Voy retorciéndome con cuidado entre las almohadas, sábanas y su cuerpo al ir despertando. Apartando esas finas, delgados y lisas telas me descubro aun desnudo. La brisa de mañana acaricia mis mejillas, y me produce un ligero temblor. Cogiendo una de sus camisas del aparador me pongo de pie y camino unos pasos hacia la puerta, cuando el equilibrio me falla por un momento y tambaleo un poco queriendo caer al suelo, es un mareo ocurrente y matutino. Bastante incomodo a lo que a mí respecta. No tengo tiempo para distraerme cuando sus brazos descienden por mi cuello y me rodean por la cintura.

-Te encuentras bien, Mi Levi. -murmullo viéndome de costado. Cuanto odiaba que me tomara desprevenido.

-Cállate ya. Tengo hacer el desayuno -me volteó para estar de frente a ese pecho

-...Sabes que te amo aún más, cuando te veo usar mi ropa y preocuparte por mi salud, ¿verdad?

Su insinuación es tan cerca que no puedo evitar que me lo balbucee. Segundos después retuerce más sus brazos al contorno de mi cintura, me apresa por ella y no me deja ir. Antes de que lo haga de nuevo y me tome desprevenido, lo beso. Es un simple roce el que me da, pero es el beso que siempre deseo tener con él. Me separo suspirando y el con balbuceos incoherentes, mirando fijamente mi rostro.

-... ¿Qué haría sin ti Levi? -Se pregunta a sí mismo. Yo lo atraigo un poco más a mí y le doy su respuesta.

-Morirías de hambre Jaeger, estarías tirado en el suelo y lo más probable es que nadie sea capaz de reconocer el cadáver -me le burlo.

Eren ríe nerviosamente antes de darme otro besó. Lo sabe, no subsistirá sólo sin mí. Desde que lo conocí siempre ha sido un mocoso insignificante e irresponsable pero también es...

-Eren quieres "jugar" una vez más hoy... Antes de ir a clases...-lo voy tentando.

-Levi... hoy no... Debo dar un examen... -el brillo travieso que tenía en os ojos hace minutos atrás, se va apagando al bajar la mirada igual de avergonzado que aquel día.

-Te ayudare a descubrir cosas que no están en los libros. -seduzco al abrazarme a él.

-Levi, Necesito un bañó. -menciona al separarse de mí y entrar en aquel cuarto frente a la cama cerrando la puerta.

Escuche la pila abrirse, me quedó sobre la cama inmóvil... Qué molesto me resultaba quedarme Sólo y con el deseo ferviente de Eren todo el día, toda la tarde, deseando nada más qué al ser amado a mi lado. No debía precipitarme Eren era Mío. Pronto sería Mío, y yo sería todo suyo, más con éstas suplicas de él en mí. Era más obvio qué era suyo. La puerta se abrió y de esta salió un aroma fresco y lleno de humedad, junto a un hombre recién duchado qué se le fue acercando aún con la toalla en la cabeza.

-Levi. -No contestó, teniendo la mirada en el suelo. -...Levi.

Aún seguía sin contestar. Él se recuesta a mi lado con un suspiro, y con un movimiento brusco me voltea haciéndome verlo a la cara.

-Levi. Te amo. -dicho esto me besa, inhalo aquel olor a humedad y frescura en el cuando soltando mis labios murmura.

-Te estás volviendo adicto a esto.

-Si te digo que Te amo, ¿Te callaras y me follaras? -pregunto. Asiente.

-Te Amo, Eren... -Luego cierro los ojos. Eren va envolviendo mi cuerpo en sabanas y yo voy secando cualquier parte de su cuerpo con mis manos. Pero en medio de un beso, giro la vista al reloj del dormitorio. Menos cuarto. Mierda, el desayuno de Eren. Lo empujo hacia al cama y salgo corriendo.

.

En la cocina veo como Eren desciende por las escaleras ya cambiado. Lo veo de reojo mientras termino de tostar el huevo. Eren llega a mi lado y está parado por detrás de mi

-Deje tu desayuno listo sobre la mesa.... Tus llaves están en la repisa y asumo que traes puesto todo lo necesario en tu mochila -El soló me sonríe cogiendo la bolsa marrón.

-Te amo -dice al besarme con agrado y prolongación

-No me obligues a patearte El culo para que llegues temprano. -lo amenazo con elocuencia.

Eren va despidiéndose de mi con dos besos mas, antes de cruzar esa puerta. Eren siempre ha sido así de idiota. Más aun cuando lo volví a encontrar. Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, que nacimos otra vez. Amándolo desde hace mucho, por lo que ahora espero dejar atrás todo nuestras tragedias pasadas y vivir esta vida. Desde que nací lo supe... Yo no pertenecía a esta Era. Lo sabia, porque hasta la edad de 18 años, siempre tuve pesadillas sobre la muerte y mis soldados. Incluso sobre el amor tan grande hacia mi cadete, Eren.

Ese día en la universidad, nos conocimos otra vez. Eren fue capaz de reconocerme antes que yo. Estoy seguro, el me lo había prometido... y ahora lo cumple. No puedo olvidarle lo reconocí al instante siguiente. En que vi esa risa tierna y traviesa. Un rostro infantil, una mirada penetrante y la misma estúpida sonrisa Sin igual que en nuestra vida pasada.

Pero ahora las cosas son un poco diferentes. Este es otro tiempo, nuestro pasado es muy diferente. El mio sobre todo. Yo...

...[Recuerdo de Levi. 15 años atrás]...

-¡Eres una desgracia para la Familia Ackerman! -recrimina la voz de un hombre mayor y canoso. Apenas era un chiquillo cuando recibo tal reprimenda

-ma-mamá... -tartamudeo con lágrimas en los ojos ya rojos.

Ella me abraza, apegando su cuerpo más al mío. Dándome su calor, amor y protección. Luego levanto la mirada contra el otro hombre

-Kanney, Levi no tiene la culpa -decía con clama

-Deja de esconderlo bajo tus faldas Kushel. Ese niño no crecerá...

-No lo trates como un animal ¡Es tu hijo!

-Ese crió no puede ser llamado mi hijo -contraataca, haciéndome notar el tono de enfado en su voz con la mirada seria.

-¡Y quien Si! ¡Mikasa acaso! -protesta ella. Kanney no hace más que verla de frente, contestando al reto de esa mirada.

-Al menos ella tiene bien definido lo que quiere -suelta en una burla para ella, y con la intención de herirme.

-Eres un cerdo Kanney -Mi madre me coge del brazo y me va sacando de ahí.

Ya por el pasillo el corazón se me estruja, para cuando llegamos a su habitación ella me sento en la cama. Levanta mi rostro en un intento de que elevara la mirada, lo hago y ella me sonríe

-Lo siento mucho Levi. No debiste escuchar eso... -Se disculpa

-¿Hay algo mal en mí? ¿Qué hice para molestar a Papá? -pregunto con más énfasis, que curiosidad.

-Nada hijo mío. Sólo que él No entiende lo especial que eres -me acaricia la mejilla con sus delgados dedos.

-Estoy averiado...-murmullo, sabiendo que ella trata de consolarme

-No lo éstas -me decía con delicadeza. La miro a los ojos, ya no lo aguanto más, y esas malditas se desbordan, estoy llorando

-¡Si lo estoy! ¡Por eso mi Padre No me quiere a su lado! ¡Soy un Error, Él me dijo! -mis lágrimas continúan brotando por mis ojos sin frenos alguno.

Con esos gritos ella guarda silencio unos minutos, mientras yo continuo limpiándome el rostro con las manos. Detestaba verme tan débil. Después de unas tres veces mi madre, vuelve a tomar mi rostro, la veo, sé que eso es lo que ella quiere. Encuentro a su persona acuclillada con su hermoso vestido violeta en el suelo. Ella está ahí para mí.

-Levi... -cierro los ojos con fuerza. Ya no quiero seguir llorando

-...hijo... -me vuelve a llamar, esta vez dirijo la mirada hacia sus ojos.

-Levi, Tú No eres un error -levanta su mano a la altura de mi rostro. Extiendo su mano en esa dirección, cogiéndola, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Me sonríe tan Maternalmente.

-...Una criatura inocente y tan perfecta como tú, No puedes serlo... -me abraza

-Mamá -la llamo aún llorando

-Levi... Si tu padre cometió un error contigo, Entonces yo también soy un Error -me abrazo con fuerza entonces. Enrolando sus brazos y atrapando por la espada. Hundiéndome en ese pecho blanco.

-ya ya... Ya no llores más... Tienes una gran bendición -me acurruca en sus brazos, acariciando mi pelo lacio

-...duerme tranquilo, Mi pequeño angelito -murmura al perder la mirada en al ventana.

...[Fin del Flashback]...

Mi madre siempre fue cariñosa conmigo. Me mentía sí, pero lo hacía dulcemente... Creyéndose cada una de esas mentiras. La amaba mucho... Suena menos cuarto. Se me está haciendo tarde.

.

[Levi narra. 3:35 pm]

-Bien, Les quedo todo claro ¿no? -pregunto a los 20 a 30 de estudiantes. Después de un segundo de espera, ese era el límite de mi paciencia para esperar una queja o duda. Nadie levanta la mano.

-Perfecto. Porque no lo volveré a repetir...-todos suspiran.

Termina la clase recogen cada una de mis cosas, la mayoría de los estudiantes continúan saliendo. Alistando lo necesario para el día siguiente en el maletín voy saliendo, dejando a dos de indisciplinados limpiando el pizarrón. Marchándome, sabían lo afortunados que eran que no los reprobara. Hablar en mi clase, debería ser un delito. Saliendo de la construcción me en adentro en el carro, un honda negro Modelo CR-V, parecido al Accord. Dejando el maletín de lado al tomar el volante, veo la hora en celular. Ya habían pasado más de las tres de la tarde, Eren ya iba a salir de clases.

[LNU. Universidad de Múnich. Eren narra]

Entro en sala de clases. Sentándose donde corresponde, y abriendo el cuaderno al tomar apuntes mientras la clase empieza.

Unas cuantas horas transcurren y un compañero nuevo me habla.

-Jeager. Eres Eren jeager ¿no es verdad? -volteo a ver a un joven con jeans y una polera oscura y el rostro más horrible que haya visto.

-Si. Yo soy Eren. -le doy la mano que el extendió, estrechandosela.

-Yo soy Kirschtein. Jean Kirschtein, Un placer.

Comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales hasta qué sonará la campana, lo que más deseaba ahora era regresar a casa, con mi prometido. Rivaille Ackerman.

.

[Levi narra]

Había una gran cola. Continuó con las manos en el volante pensando en la cara qué pondría Eren cuando me viera llegar y qué lo recogía hoy. Torcí mi el rostro al ver la luz verde y avanzar. Di la vuelta llegando estacionando y ya en el garaje fue apagando el motor para luego ir bajando del auto. Metí la llave en mí bolsillo al retorcer las manos. Joder, hacia frió mis manos se congelaban. Tal vez debí traer unos guantes, con un chaleco abrigado caminaba por la entrada en esta época de frío acá, voy apresurando el paso hacia la entrada, moviendo un poco los hombros y deseando nada mas que el calor que me proporcionaría mi Eren.

-So Cabrón, ¡Esta me la pagas! -vocifero un joven molesto. Era una típica discusión estudiantil. Volteó en reflejó la mirada y veo a dos críos peleando en la entrada. Tch, como instinto tutorial llego al lugar para intervenir.

-¿Qué está pasando acá? -dijo haciéndoles frente a los críos.

-Tú qué buscas acá, Enano. -dice uno de ellos enfadado, lo veo de manera furiosa a la cara para mi desgracia era una cabeza más grande qué yo.

-Oye, No lo molestes que el problema es conmigo -dice el otro joven saltando a mi defensa, me recuerda Eren. Entonces veo que el otro va atinarle un golpe, me interpongo tratando de evitar que lo golpee.

-Déjalo en paz tú....- fue entonces qué al avanzar en la dirección del chico recibo un golpe en la cara. Recibiéndolo de imprevisto caigo al suelo de inmediato, escuchando sólo la voz de alguien que grita

-¡Rivaille!-

.

[Eren narra]

Voy saliendo de clase, y me encaminaba a la salida cuando voy pasando por el estacionamiento descubro el auto de Rivaille. En realidad también era mío, este era un volvo plomo, ¡Rivaille estaba aquí! Había venido por mí hoy. Sonreí, eso ameritaba una recompensa de la qué me encargaría ésta noche, entonces oigo por detrás en la entrada de la U.

-Tú que te metes, Enano -volteo la vista y descubro a Rivaille. Voy esta ellos. El idiota de Jean estaba en problemas por haber ofendido a mi corazón. Entonces pasó algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Rivaille se interpuso en la pelea y termina recibiendo un golpe cayendo inconsciente al suelo para cuando yo llego, lo ve en el suelo.

-Rivaille! -chillo viéndolo inconsciente en el suelo a los pies de aquel estúpido cara de caballo. Mi mirada llena de furia pasa del Rivaille inconsciente en el duro suelo de cemento en la entrada a él.

-Jean. Estás muerto. -amenazó, apretando los puños a mi costado y rechinando los dientes, el pagaría caro el haberlo golpeado.


	2. Protección

[Eren narra]

-Estás muerto. Jean Kristhensen. -Escupo aquello al caminar o correr al mismo tiempo no lo recuerdo, solo lo veía de espaldas en un momento y al otro mi mano toco su hombro para que volteará a verme, retrocedió unos pasos al ver algo impresionado la escena que se había armado.

-Oye tú -le digo, esté gira el rostro viéndome. Yo no hago esperar la respuesta y sin más que decir, le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara que lo desestabiliza retrocediendo unos pasos al apoyarse estremecido frente al árbol qué había tras él. Se veía algo confundido, yo por el contrario esperaba furioso por él, Jean tanteo un momento al recobrarse y devolverme el golpe haciéndome retroceder un poco.

-¿Que Mierdas te pasa, Jaeger? -reclama empujándome.

-Te mataré Kristhensen ¡Como te atreviste a tocarlo!

-Jaeger yo... Eso fue un accidente, él se atravesó...-observo a Rivaille abajo con el rostro pálido y a un costado lo que me da más coraje y término tumbándolo al suelo golpeándolo consecutivamente en la cara hasta hacerlo sangrar y escupir sangre. Cuando la sangre en su rostro me remueve un recuerdo viejo en el que yo había visto a esta persona en el pasado, sangrando y muriendo pero en los brazos de otra persona

-Deténganlo, Lo va matar... Llamen al profesor... -decían unas mujeres. Sin darme cuenta una multitud se había reunido a nuestro alrededor. Mi reputación de chico bueno había pasado al olvido, entonces lo cojo del cuello para darle su merecido con otro golpe más.

-¡JAEGER! ¡KRISTHENSEN! -llama el profesor de biología, nuestro Docente. Voy soltando su camiseta.

-¡SEPARENSE DE INMEDIATO! -ordena -...¡De lo contrario repetirán el AÑO! -amenazó, dándose la vuelta.

Suelto un bufido y me separó de él. Maldición No podía repetir dos semestres. Entonces recordé algo importante.

-¡Rivaille! -Me abalanzo a su lado, cogiéndolo.

-Mi vida ¿Estás bien? -pregunto arrebatándolo de los brazos al chico que tenía poniéndolos sobre mis piernas, tomó su rostro en mis manos... Sudaba y estaba muy caliente, parecía que tenía fiebre. Se había enfermado.

-Llévalo a la enfermería. -aconseja el chico. Yo lo tomo en mis brazos al cargarlo, apoyando con cuidado su rostro pálido contra mi pecho

-Lo llevare a un hospital. -anuncio cuando Jean se levanta, limpiando la sangre de su boca con la mano, lo veo siniestro.

-Si algo malo le pasa y es por tu culpa, No voy a contenerme. -Con aquella amenaza avanzó al estacionamiento.

.

[En el hospital]

-Rivaille. Rivaille. -decía a su lado en la camilla. 

Cuando entra la doctora una mujer alta de 1.70, de cabello castaño, con un moño algo desarreglado en la cabeza, y unos lentes sobre aquellos ojos marrones claros. Se acerca a mi y Rivaille viéndolo dormido en la camilla, cubierto del pecho para abajo con una manta blanca, su rostro se hallaba dormido y apoyado sobre una pequeña almohada cuadrangular.

-Doctora, ¿Por qué no despierta aún? -pregunto, ya que no puedo evitar la inquietud.

-Tranquilo joven...-me decía la mujer tras bajar la tabla clínica que revisaba, tiqueando su estado con un lapicero. 

-Eren.. -contesto de manera rápida al mirarle con preocupación.

-¡¿Eres la pareja de Rivaille, no?! -Esta vez su voz se oye mas alegre y curiosa. Conocía a la mujer. Estaba seguro haber escuchado esa molesta voz en alguna parte. 

-Tu eres je..jeager.. -se pone a divagar con el lapicero en la boca. 

-Jaeger. Eren Jaeger. -corrijo, mientras ella va extendiéndome la mano junto con un nombre

-Hanji Zoe. Un gusto volverte a ver... Erencito~ -canta al fin. Entonces me quedo claro. La conocía de antes. 

-Ha.. ¿hanji? ¡Sargento Hanji Zoe! -digo poniéndome la mano en el pecho. Ella va deteniéndome antes de que termine el saludo. 

-Ya no tienes porque hacer eso Eren... Ahora soy simplemente una amiga más -dice mirándome a los ojos. En ellos aun encontré tristeza. 

-No creí volver a encontrar a tanta gente... La verdad ya estoy mas que contesta. Rivaille no estara sólo de nuevo -cuando lo menciona es que recuerdo que Levi, aun sigue ene esa camilla. Volteo a el, mirándolo con desesperación.

-No te preocupes, El Enanin dormirá hasta mañana con el sedante que le di. -comenta ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Es mala su condición? -pregunto aun inquieto a su lado.

-No tienes nada dé que preocuparte. Sólo vi que tenía síntomas de desnutrición y le di un suero. Por el contrario dudo que este de humor cuando despierte. –veo el pequeño moretón en su cachete que comenzaba a ponerse morado.

-¿Puedo llevármelo a casa entonces? –insisto tras verlo un instante.

-Claro. Firmaré el Alta ahora... -me conformaba saliendo del lugar mientras yo pongo mis manos en la almohada de Rivaille.

-...Erencito procura que Rivaille se alimenté bien está esta noche, Mañana me debes traerlo para que le de sus resultados.

Asiento con la cabeza al verla desaparecer por el portal, entonces voy tocando la frente de Rivaille apartando algunos mechones de su perfecto flequillo al ir acariciando su mejilla aun frío. Mi hermoso Esposo, No dejaría que nadie lo volviera a lastimar.

.

[En la casa]

Giro la llave de la puerta al abrirla. Rivaille entra después de mí en completo silencio mientras yo la voy cerrando al decir

-Rivaille, la doctora me dijo que... -No escucho su respuesta con palabras, sólo el sonido de un vaso de vidrio ponerse con pesadez en la mesa de madera de la cocina, me volteó. Rivaille bebía un trago de licor, me le acerque al dejar la llave en la mesa. El soló me observa a su lado.

-Sólo de esta forma, puedo aceptar que un Mocoso insignificante Como ése me haya derrotado.

-Rivaille. -digo poniendo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros acercando mi cabeza por un costado de su oído, quería abrazar una vez más a mi querido Oso de felpa gris y amargado, Cómo lo Amaba. Mañana ya nos encargaríamos de la visita a la doctora. Me pregunto cual será esa noticia tan importante que tendrá que decirnos la doctora Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí está la continuación, espero que les guste... y tranquilos que la noticia no se hará esperar, por otro lado explicare algo.
> 
> 1.- Este es un fic, en el qué Rivaille y Eren Recarnaron, y tienen muy pocos recuerdos de su "Vida pasada con los titanes". Estos recuerdos No florecen o maduran hasta la edad de 18 años... y si llegan a tenerlos son muy pocos. 
> 
> 2.- No recuerdan en su totalidad a algunos.
> 
> Hanji por ejemplo es la doctora de Rivaille, pero no su mejor amiga pero con su personalidad múltiple no tardará en ser su amigasa.
> 
> Armin es amigo de Eren pero es novio de jean. Y demás personajes irán apareciendo.
> 
> Bueno las dejó y espero en el otro CAP, besos y adiós. Cuídense.   
> #Nanariko


	3. La Noticia.

[Eren narra. En el hospital]

Rivaille y yo esperábamos sentados en los asientos de los pacientes del consultorio de la Doctora Zoe. Los minutos transcurrían y Rivaille no dejaba su postura actual, de brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el suelo. En cambió yo me mantenía a su lado, tratando de tomar su mano a un costado de la silla, pero es en ese momento, en el qué me aventuró hacerlo que se oye el tan esperado rechinido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose al entrar la mujer castaña con lentes y en las manos hartos papeles, camino en silencio al mostrador hasta sentarse con un suspiro adelante en su despacho. La habría saludado pero ella me interrumpe antes que yo logre formular palabra.

-Coung, coung... - Tose un poco para llamar nuestra atención. Ya que se da cuenta de la expresión de fastidio que tiene Rivaille en este momento. Escuchando el algo habitual llamado, volteamos nuestras miradas a ella.

-...Bien empezare a dar el diagnostico -entrecerró los ojos -...Como sabrás Eren, Rivaille se ha estado sintiendo mal esta semana y la anterior lo cual se debe a su falta de alimentación y poca resistencia.... -Hanji va moviendo un poco los papeles.

-Tch. Chusma. -murmura él con los brazos cruzados a mi costado izquierdo.

-Rivaille, Está... mal alimentado. -digo incapaz de creerlo, he estado a su lado estos tres años y No me había enterado de nada en cuanto a su salud

-Sí. Pero también es consecuencia de su "Enfermedad" -continua tranquila y yo sólo abro la boca más incrédulo.

-Rivaille ¡Está enfermo! -lo miró, el sólo volteó la mirada sin contestar. ¿Porque no me lo había comentado?

-No lo sabías Eren, -Hanji ve un momento a Levi que no hace más que mirar la pared con recelo.

-...Rivaille nació en Francia hacía ya algunos años. En un época bastante complicada para él.... Ha vivido enfermo mucho tiempo -calló de pronto, sabia que a Rivaille le dolía recordar sus orígenes.

-En cuanto a los exámenes de los que te comente ayer Eren, parecen tener un mal resultado.

-¿Qué sucede con ellos? -pregunto, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Dra con malicia.

-Rivaille -lo llama, él la ignora por completo sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro.

-Levi. -vuelve a llamar, aburrido de su voz contesta.

-Tks. Di cual es el tratamiento de una vez, Cuatro ojos. No tengo todo el día.

-El Tratamiento Es muy sencillo. -va soltando los papeles y poniendo una voz muy cantarina al dar la receta.

-...Reposa, Come mucho y Duerme bien, No hagas deportes ni cosas extremas porque lastimarías a la criatura. Por otro lado también te voy a recomendar una dieta más sana, Nada dé bebida, vitaminas de hierro y calcio, (A, C y D), controles de peso... A partir de ahora pondrás tu salud y la suya en primero lugar...-la mujer hablo tan rápido, que le costó un momento llegar a comprender lo que quería decirle.

-¿Qué fue lo qué dijiste, Zoe?

Rivaille la va interrumpiendo descruzando los brazos, parecía no entender ni creer lo que dijo.

-Digo que la pruebas de ayer fueron habituales y de rutina, pero debido a tu "condición". Los niveles hormonales estaban por los cielos. Decidi realizar un par de pruebas mas para al fin tener un resultado concreto, Rivaille... -hanji se levanta, extendiendo las manos a ambos lados. Manifestante.

-Lo que digo es que ¡Estas embarazado Enanin! ¡Felicidades! -Nos suelta la bomba.

Hanji tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reír y mantenerse sería... Ó romperse a reír estruendosamente, al ver los poemas escritos en nuestros rostros de incredulidad y sorpresa, aunque en el de Rivaille también estaba sospecha como si intuyera qué tenía algo, pero Embarazo era lo último en que pensó. De pronto reacciona bruscamente.

[Levi narra]

-Embarazo... -apenas y consigo hablar, mis labios soló se mueven para pronunciar esas palabras como un balbuceo.

-¡ESO ES COMPLETAMENTE ABSURDO! ¡NO PUEDO QUEDAR EMBARAZADO! ...Yo... yo estoy Enfermo ¿Lo olvidas? ¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDO TENER HIJOS!

Respiro unos segundos para tratar de calmarme, había alzado tanto la voz que la garganta se había secado.

-Deberias dejar de estar jugando con mis pruebas, y buscarme una cura.

-Rivaille...Tu bien sabes que no hay cura. Siéntate, debo explicarte algo. -ella vuelve a coger la hojas con ambas manos, igualándolas por la base para luego pasarmelas.

Las voy cogiendo, solo para verificar que lo que esta mujer dice No es mas que una "Broma de Muy mal gusto". Con las hojas en mano sigo leyendo hasta descubrir en ellas mi nombre con negrilla en la parte superior y por debajo las palabras

"Prueba de HCG SUB-BETA en Sangre (Prueba de Embarazo)"

"Resultado POSITIVO"

-N-no puede ser... Debes estar jugando -me negaba a creer esta locura.

-De hecho, Levi las pruebas que hice en tu cuerpo, me dicen lo contrario. Eres el primer hombre SHF que conosco, hasta ahora que es capaz de albergar vida en su interior.

-Pero yo... No puede ser... -susurro lentamente apoyandome en el asiento.

-Lo es Rivaille, Es muy Real y en la Actualidad a habído un par de casos como estos. Existen pocos hombres como tú que nacieron con esta anomalía (hermafroditas). -Hanji se acomoda lo lentes antes de hablar, su lexico medico original.

-...Tu condición Seudohermafroditismo femenino*, siempre me ha parecido un misterio. Posees ovarios y órganos sexuales masculinos. Tu sexo cromosómico y los órganos internos son femeninos, pero la apariencia es masculina. No obstante... Esto te convierte en uno de los famosos Hombres Embarazados, y aunque tengas este privilegio también te digo que los riesgos son muy grandes. Ya que tu Anatomía es la de un hombre. Debes recibir cuidados específicos, como inyecciones de hormonas femeninas que alienten la desarrollo del feto y un riguroso procedimiento para la concepción, Si decides hacerlo claro.Tendrás que venir cada dos semanas a los controles rudimentarios.

Entrelazaba mis manos rogando que lo que acabo de decir fuera un horrible error, No podía ser ¿Estar embarazado? ...Tener una vida qué cuidar dentro Era muy diferente.

Toda su vida En el pasado a Rivaille miles de personas le pedían qué cuidara de ellos, Pero está Nueva vida en su interior Nunca se lo había hecho, Se aparecido sin advertencia o presentación. Esté no le pedía que cuidara de él... Le exigía qué viviera bien, se cuidara y alimentara de él. Esto era imposible para mi. Era un hombre ¿Cómo pudo llegar a esta situación?

-Entonces, ¿Qué opinas, Eren? -Hanji regresa la vida a Eren que había quedado mudo y sin habla aparente.

-Rivaille está Embarazado y Espero un hijo tuyo. -Eren continuaba en shock, se había quedado cual estatua sentada en un asiento sin formular palabra.

No sabía Si había escuchado o No lo qué más dijo la Dra, El silencio era mortal para mi, tanto que comienzo a retorcer más mis manos bajó la mesa al no escuchar la respuesta de mi pareja ¿Qué opinaría Eren sobre este tema?

-....Eren.. -llevo una de mis manos a su hombro, cuando el reacciona.

-¡¿EH?! -chillo de pronto saliendo del trance, y asustándome un poco.

-E-embarazo... ¿Qué Rivaille está esperando un... -se trancó a media palabra, trataba de digerir la noticia, trago un poco de saliva. Me limitaba a mirarlo y esperar su respuesta.

-...Eso es... fantastic...-decía

-¡QUIERO ABORTAR! -declaro pronto dejando mudo a ambos.

Hanji me mira, pues no esperaba esa reacción por mi parte y mucho menos cuando Eren estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de la concepción. su mirada es tan perturbada, yo le devuelve la misma mirada.

-...Existe esa posibilidad, ¿no? Entonces Yo quiero abortar.

-¡Rivaille! -reclama Eren a mi lado.

-Dijiste que hay riesgos. Yo no quiero esto, Así qué... -iba diciendo.

Mientras Eren sentía que en este momento su corazón caminaba a una esquina en la que había una larga fila de hombres sentados y con los corazones rotos, pidiendo un espacio donde sentarse cuando Rivaille dije que No quería a su Hijo. Su bebé, ¿Que me pasaba?

-¡RIVAILLE LEVI ACKERMAN! -Eren reclamo, llamándome por mi nombre completo

-¡CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO DE NUESTRO HIJO! -defiende rápidamente, llamando mi atención y haciendo que lo vea al voltear su silla hacia mi.

-Pero Eren, Yo No soy mujer... El niño no podrá salir y...

-Si lo eres Internamente, Rivaille... Ademas si la situación llegara a complicarse... Existe la Cesaría Ahora -comento Hanji entusiasta interrumpiéndome.

Rápidamente giro el rostro a su persona que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y sonriéndome. Sabía que mis escusas se habían acabado. La voy asesinando con la mirada que le dedico, ya ahora bastante furioso. No debía meterse en mis asuntos.

-¡Cállate Cuatro oj-! -Iba reclamando. Pero Eren no estera que lleguemos a un acuerdo con esta discusión. Se pone de pie, tomandome del brazo para sacarme de ahi.

-Déjelo así, Doctora. Rivaille Tendrá al niño. - afirma Eren. Poniendo fin a nuestra disputa, sacándome afuera del consultorio.

.

[En el auto • Rivaille narra]

Eren No había hablado conmigo sobre el tema en absoluto desde que me sacó del consultorio, por el contrario Eren solo se limitaba a negar cualquier propuesta mía sobre el tema de Tener o No al niño. Me había dejado claro qué No me iba a dejar hacer lo que planeaba. Estaba sentado en el auto ahora con el calor de motor apagado y el olor de su perfume en el aire, repentinamente este olor llego a mi deseando su presencia, ¿Porqué de pronto mi nariz percibía estos olores?

Entonces oigo el crack de la puerta de auto abrirse, olvide mencionar que me encerro aqui mientras fuera acomprar todo tipo de cosas que necesitaba para el embarazo. ¡Hanji, Traidora! recrimina mi mente, minutos despues de salir de su consultorio nos detuvo frente a la puerta de crital externa del hospital para entregarle a Eren una lista de medicamentos y los alimentos necesarios en los primeros meses de gestacion, Torci en rostro carraspiando los dientes -Tch- Cuando Eren entró con una bolsa de compras en la mano. Yo simplemente lo esperaba en el asiento del copiloto, en el estacionamiento del supermercado.

-Rivaille, -me llama abriendo la bolsa todo emocionado -..Te compre lo que más te gusta: Pan de arroz (o pan integral), leche, queso, carne, plátano, manzana, naranjas, fresas, espinacas, vegetales y chocolate. Tu favorito.

-Eren. -digo a su lado, deprimiendo su emoción e ignorando por completo sus palabras. Pero el no me hacía caso.

-...Claro tienes qué alimentarte bien ahora, Si tienes antojo de algo dímelo y yo... -continuaba.

-Eren, -Lo sujeto de los hombros haciendo que me vea, retomando nuestra conversacion anterior -Yo no quiero esté...

-No te preocupes más, Yo cuidare bien de ti y nuestro hijo. -dijo confiado de su afirmación. ¿Porqué siempre ponia esa cara de presumido y Todo poderoso?

-Eren, Cállate un momento... -le pido despues de un minuto al sentir un mareo repentino

-¿Qué pasa, Rivaille? -pide algo inquieto a mi lado.

-Me siento...mareado, todo da vueltas... S-sujétame. -pido Antes de caer inconsciente sobre su pecho, me había desmayado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno cómo lo prometí aquí está el CAP 3.  
> Nuestro Rivaille ya está embarazado... jejeje ¿Que ahora Eren? ¿Cómo podrá el Soldado más fuerte de la Legión (en el pasado) llevar Un embarazo?   
> Aclaración: También conocido como (Intersexualidad 46 XX femenina masculinizante) es un tipo de intersexualidad muy poco común, que pertenece a la categoría de Seudohermafroditismo femenino.  
> Son pacientes con cariotipo 46XX, generalmente con genitales externos masculinizados (parcial o de forma completa en la mayoría de los casos) presente en mujeres cromosómicas, de apariencia física masculina (casi imposible de diferenciar físicamente de un hombre XY). El diagnóstico es muy escaso al igual que los casos documentados, probablemente por la baja incidencia, la maduración plena de los órganos sexuales masculinos externos y su consecuente normal apariencia varonil, lo que facilita su camuflaje y confusión con otro tipo de condiciones clínicas. Generalmente se diagnostica en la edad adulta.  
> Nos vemos pronto... Gracias a las que votan y me apoyan las Amo Mucho!! ...y más adelante dedicare un Cap. A cada una, Otra vuelta gracias, espero que voten y sigan la histo.


	4. Decisión

[Levi narra]

Me vino un mareó repentino, que apareció como un dolor en la cabeza que luego se extendió a todo mi cuerpo obligándome a desfallecer sobre los brazos de Eren, Sudando. Como detestaba ese líquido apestoso que resbalaba de mi rostro.

-¿Levi? ¿Levi? -escuchó que me llama Eren con un mortal tono de preocupación, puso sus brazos en mis hombros para tratar de sostenerme, pero simplemente me apoyo en su pecho respirando un aire caliente con lentitud.

-¡Rivaille, Contesta!... -grita inquieto, pero no me queda fuerza suficiente para contestarle por lo que calló

-...Maldición Rivaille, Voy a llevarte a un hospital.

-No...No quiero ver a la Loca de nuevo... -murmura sudando a su lado.

-No me importa Si quieres o no Rivaille, voy a llevarte a un hospital en este instante.

Trato de levantarme apoyando en sus hombros para verlo a la cara con los ojos cansados. El mareo estaba pasando. Me separo de él recobrándome.

-Estoy bien, No es necesario el escándalo. -digo reponiéndome.

-Solo fue un mareo, No volverá a pasar

-Rivaille, será mejor ir a un...-continuaba con su obstinación.

-No. Llévame a casa. -repito tajante.

-Pero... -me protesta, yo no toleraría su actitud sobreprotectora conmigo, no era un chiquillo inmaduro incapaz de tolerar un simple desliz.

-Si no me llevas, Saldré de aquí Cogeré un taxi y Me iré yo Solo. -Amenazo a punto de abrir la puerta del auto, entonces Eren calla encendiendo el motor en silencio y comenzando a conducir.

Cuando dejaría esa actitud prepotente, esta preocupación por mí era innecesaria... No. Un momento, No está preocupado por mi sino por...comienza a observar como maneja el volante en completo silencio y con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Estaba molesto, podía olerlo a kilómetros. Decidí voltear la mirada a la ventana y observar la calle mientras sentía el movimiento del auto debajo. El auto se detiene en una señal del alto, yo observó a una pareja tomada de las manos en un esquina. El chico se veía inquieto, y algo nervioso buscando algo en su bolsillo. La mujer lo veía mas ansiosa, hasta que después de unos segundos el chico rebuscando con cuidado. Al fin se había dado cuanta que desesperarse no le ayudaba en nada. Entonces saca una pequeña caja luego arrodillarse y pro-ponérselo con el tradicional "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" A lo que la mujer había contestado "¡Ay, Te amo Mi amor!" Abrazándolo por el cuello.

Torcí el rostro cuando Eren avanza al ponerse la luz verde. Hacia un par de meses, Eren me había propuesto lo mismo y ahora... la observo a mi lado, continuaba tajante, pensando en algo muy serio de seguro. ¡Agr! Este silencio me fastidiaba, con flojera prendí la radio del auto sonó una canción en ingles algo cursi y lenta. Entonces Eren comienza a dar la vuelta de la avenida a una intersecion a la izquierda, frenando en una esquina por debajo de un árbol con pocas hojas por la temporada de invierno. Estábamos en frente de lo que parece un restaurante.

-Está No es nuestra casa. -decretó al verla por un rato.

-Dónde me trajiste -exijo al voltear a verlo

-Es un café. -contesta sin darme la mirada al apagar la radio, interrumpiendo la canción a 10 seg del cierre.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Apago el motor, en vez de contestarme

-Eren -lo llamo. No soporto su silencio

Eren suelta la llave del auto sin animo. Sin levantar la vista y guardando silencio. No me gustan que se sintiera cohibido conmigo.

-...Ya son las 9:36. -dice en recuerdo de algo.

-Y media dices... -me pongo pensativo, y encuentro la respuesta tras un rato.

-Tus clases, ¡Faltaste! -Le reprendo -...No me digas que fue por el crío, Te digo que no hagas estupideces. No lo conservaré.

-Rivaille, Necesito hablar contigo. -dice por fin dignándose a darme la cara.

-Si es sobre ese tema, Te digo que la respuesta es un No. -Advierto.

-...voy a estar contigo Levi. -murmura

-¿Qué?

-No me apartare de tu persona, ni un momento. -Lo miro sin comprender en su totalidad esas palabras

-...Rivaille, tienes una bendición enorme... Ese niño adentro de ti, Es producto de nuestro amor. -tuerzo el rostro en un "¿Y eso qué?"

-No quieres Conocerlo,...debe tener tus ojos y el color de tu cabello, -me persuade, creyendo que cambiaria de opinión.

Estaba al tanto de que Eren quería tener hijos conmigo, incluso antes había el mencionado el tema. Claro... En ese caso se trataba de lo normal, Una adopción de un niño o una niña, con nuestras mismas características. No de que uno de los tuviera al niño. Eren continuaba ignorándome, y seguía hablando.

-...De seguro que tiene más facciones tuyas que Mías. -hablaba con el rostro abajo, yo miraba al frente.

De pronto decide levantar viéndome a los ojos, sabía que tenía que solucionar este problema de una vez.

-Rivaille Tenlo por favor, Rogare si es necesario.

-Tch, Asique quieres que tenga a este mocoso para ti. -recrimino tras oírlo -Que egoísta eres, Jaeger.

-Es nuestro, Es hijo de los dos -comenzaba animarse al ver que no me negaba. Yo mato brutamente sus esperanzas.

-Esas promesas y palabras No van a convencerme. -digo con los brazos cruzados, mirando testarudo. No iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

-¿Qué tal esto?....-pronuncia con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, Algo estaba tramando.

-...Dentro de tres meses yo salgo internista en medicina, trabajare con la Dra. Hanji siendo su co-asistente, tú pasaras a ser mi paciente, Te atenderé. Cuidare de ti regulando tu embarazo tanto en casa cómo en el hospital. Y te aseguro Rivaille que estaré contigo en el parto. Cuidare bien de estas dos personas que Amo. -entrecierro los ojos.

-Eren. -pronuncio su nombre en un balbuceo ante su propuesta.

-Rivaille por favor... Sino aceptas eso, Renunciare a mi beca y comenzaré a trabajar para mantenerlos a ambos.

-¡Eren! -chillo bajando totalmente los brazos en protesta, lo veo Estaba decidido.

-Tch, Eres un extorsionista Jaeger. Está bien, Tendré al mocoso. -acepto.

-Rivaille Te amo. -dice al abrazarme, acortando lo más posible la distancia entre los dos, yo voy aparatándome después de un rato.

-¿Me amas a mí... -lo miro fijamente

-...O a este Crio que tendré para tí?

-A los dos, -responde besándome con suavidad en los labios sin soltar mi cuerpo.

Tras un momento me suelta y voltea para atrás, en dirección a los asientos traseros, cogiendo una bolsa blanca

-...Ahora Come. -me pasa la bolsa con cuidado al ir encendiendo el motor.

Rebusco en ella con Anna manos, apartando cualquier tipo de verdura o fruto. Su olor era tan dulce, con un toque del frio de la nevara con concertantes parecido al Repollo, me provocaba nauseas. Yo odiaba el nauseas. Opte por chocolate y una manzana, sé que no es una combinación muy apetecible pero era lo único que comería. Entonces me doy cuenta de que falta algo en la compra.

-No hay Té. -digo en tono de alerta.

Eren simplemente da la vuelta a llave para que se prendiera la luz de encendido en el arranqué.

-Eren. -lo llama, y el voltea a verme con un sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Moviendo el dedo en negativa a un lado y el otro, igual qué se hace al dar una negativa a un niño.

-Nada de Tés, Ni Licor A partir de ahora, Rivaille -me advierte, lo miro sentenciaste con la mirada.

Escucho el sonar un Tic-tic de encendido, junto con el movimiento del auto retomando su avance por la calle.

-Exiges demasiado. -le digo cuando el auto se pone en marcha. Yo cojo la fruta que escogí, y Muerdo manzana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal estuvo el Cap? ¿Bueno? ¿Pasable? ¿Demasiado corto?  
> El otro, tratara de como Rivaille se aguante los síntomas más peculiares del embarazo. Gracias por votar y seguir la histo, Actualizare más rápido. Mil Gracias, Las Amo!


	5. Empiezan los Síntomas

[Eren narra]

Se podría decir que estoy Feliz de que Rivaille aceptará, Porque yo ya tenía lista mi contrademanda desde que salimos del consultorio, él continuaba comiendo su manzana, veo cómo la muerde con algo de irritación y molestia al dejar bien marcado sus pequeños dientes en aquel agujero grande qué hizo al iniciar la mordida, sonrió al irme acercando en alto del semáforo para depositarle un beso en la mejilla para que la trague aquel trozo, eso lo impresiona un momento para al siguiente cerrar los ojos y apartar mi rostro con su mano para que viera al frente.

-No me molestes mientras conduces...Podríamos chocar. -comenta y voltea la mirada al frente con algo de flojera...

¿Chocar?...La Luna tendría que caer sobre mis pies Si eso pasaba, Yo era un buen conductor y más aun teniendo a mi Pareja en este Estado. No me permitiría chochar, de reojo miro a Rivaille. El saca un chocolate de la bolsa con una sonrisa algo inusual en su rostro. (Deseaba el chocolate, se podría decir que era Uno de sus antojos) Esa sonrisa me despierta un viejo recuerdo en que lo vi sonreír de esa manera al preparar con gran éxito y deleite su postre favorito. Soufflé de chocolate. Rivaille tenía unos gustos muy finos. No sé limitaba a comer cualquier plato que le pusieran en frente sin antes ver la preparación y receta. Por no decir que su etiqueta también era bastante fina, lo que me puso en un aprieto cuando intente impresionarlo la primera vez. Fue casi imposible que pruebe mi platillo, pero viendo algo en mi rostro lo hizo cambiar de opinión y comió. Su gusto era exigente. Creó, y sin mal no recuerdo cuándo Rivaille estudiaba en la U, tomó un curso de gastronomía. No sabía si su sueño era ser Chef, pero estaba claro que cualquier plato qué hiciera seria impecable y exquisito. Había tenido mucha suerte de haber encontrado su marca preferida "M&M" (es una de las marcas más altas y representativas en el mundo de la dulcería)...Aún recuerdo como obtuve ese chocolate, tuve que arrebatárselo a una señora que me miro ceñuda, yo en cambio le sonrió y ella me deja quedarme, Sin que Rivaille lo supiera yo aún no había perdido mi encanto con las damas, de la misma forma lo hice con la cajera para que me dejara pasar rápido en la fila. Obvio que si se tropezaban conmigo yo con gusto les mostraba mi anillo en el dedo y aclaraba con una sonrisa "Soy gay y estoy comprometido" Esas palabras me Salvaban de cualquier paliza que recibiera en un futuro de mi Adorada pareja. Era 2023, muchas personas aceptaron a la comunidad gay, No digo que vaya a marchas y protestas, Claro que no iba. Pero se podría decir qué Rivaille y yo éramos más pasivos. No declarábamos que éramos gay Si no era necesario, Aunque el 83.5% de la población había aceptado esto, aún existía una minoría del Casi 10.2% que aún estaba en contra nuestra.

Sacudí la cabeza no tenía necesidad de pensar es eso ahora, volteo la mirada a mi pareja sentada a mi lado con la argolla en su dedo. Esta era mi vida ahora, mi preocupación no podía rebotar a ningún lado más que su cuidado. Estaba más que claro No le dejaría trabajar, su empleo de tutor seria cancelado Y por supuesto que me rompería la espalda por la felicidad de ambos.

[Levi narra]

Llegando a casa No lo tolere más, me fui corriendo al baño tapándome la boca, tenía enormes ganas de vomitar. Prácticamente me arrojó al váter, expulsando todo lo que tenía.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué yo...? -decía viendo la comida molida, de aspecto y olor horrible salir por mí boca.

-Son cólicos mi vida,...ya pasarán -Responde Eren a mi atrás sonando preocupado.

Esto jamás me había pasado ¿Por qué ahora?

Mi garganta contrae los músculos de nuevo y me obligan a botarlo todo.

-¿Quieres que te traía algo? -Niego con la cabeza, pero el continua insistiendo

-¿Una toalla? ¿Un vaso de agua?

-¡Qué No! Cierra la puerta y Sal de aquí.

-La puerta está cerrada. -declara detrás de ella, Sonando como un eco.

-Entonces ¡No abras! ¡No toques Y Vete de aquí! -Lo que menos necesitaba era que me tratará cómo ser un enfermo antes de morir. Eren se va a la cocina.

-Grng Grng -vomito en el interior de la taza

-...Éste Crío me quiere matar... -mencionó tocándome el estómago sintiéndolo vacío y adolorido, pero esto sólo provoca qué quería y vuelva a vomitar

-Grng Grng, -voto de nuevo más comida, entonces levanto la vista buscando al culpable de mi estado de actual

-¡Eren Jaeger! Me las vas a pagar... cuando nazca éste crío yo...- habló con las manos alrededor de la taza y la boca embarrada en vómitos.

.

Eren estaba en la cocina preparando la Comida para el almuerzo con una sonrisa tatuada al rostro qué no podía quitarse al escucharlo maldecir desde el baño. Oh, sí. Estos meses con Rivaille serían estupendos.

[Levi narra]

Saliendo del baño, me topo con un desayuno a mis pies. Un plato de comida con un sándwich de mortadela y un vaso de leche. Bah, No pensaba comerlo... Entonces mi estómago suena, Esto era imposible de creer ¿Cómo quería comer más?

Si acabo de votar toda la comida habida por haber qué comí esta mañana y en el auto, irse por el retrete. Los sonidos provocados por mi estómago son demasiado ruidosos, mi estómago se movía en un ronroneo por comida. Tch. Esto se convertiría en un fastidio. Agarro el plato con rumbo a la cocina.

.

Pasan unas horas, yo escucho los murmullos de Eren desde la puerta, el estaba arreglando la cama, mientras que yo me cepillo los dientes por quinta vez, Aún seguía en mi boca ese asqueroso liquido agrio que bajó por mi garganta, Sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera parecía que No desaparecería, finalmente me rindo y voy saliendo del baño entrando a la habitación, donde descubro que Eren termina de jalar la sabana repasándola con los dedos para dejarlo bien fina y tendida, Conocía bien mi gustos para la siesta, sigo avanzando cuando me doy cuenta que está cogiendo su almohada y tiene una sábana blanca y algo delgada en sus manos, dejando la cama bien acomodada con una almohada en centro y la mayoría de las sabanas incluso unas frazadas a mi entera disposición.

-¿Qué mierda haces? -Pregunto irritado, me mira

-No pensaras que dormiré en esa cama. Solo ¿verdad? -enfatizo "Solo" con gran enojo.

-...Las Embarazadas necesitan su espacio -me interrumpe al ir saliendo con sus cosas sujetas en la mano.

No se lo permito y antes de que cruce esa puerta lo agarró del brazo. Eren voltea a verme algo impresionado de mi actitud y rapidez. Pues en un momento lo había alcanzado y al siguiente lo había votado a la cama, sentándome sobre él.

-Yo no necesitó esas mierdas de "Tu espacio", No soy una mujer...Asique entra a la cama -digo viéndolo de frente, su respiración era cálida y aquellos ojos abiertos de sorpresa me eran muy hermosos.

-Pero...-trata de debatir conmigo. Eso no nunca ganaras jaeger.

-...Si quieres dormir abajo Será porque yo te haya echado a patadas de mi lado. -Chasqueo los dientes

-Te estas volviendo mentiroso Jaeger...No prometiste que estarías conmigo y no te apartarías de mi ni un solo momento -Recito sus palabras, Eren abrió los ojos impresionado, sabía que cometió un error y que yo había ganado. Relaja el rostro viéndome con amor y me sonríe.

Me retiro de su encima y abriendo la cama me acuesto en ella, estirando las piernas dentro de las sabanas que estaban algo tibias, Ese calentador en la alcoba era un buena idea, y el Idiota de Jaeger diciendo que no serviría después de invierno. No lo veo entrar solo veo que está poniendo su almohada de vuelta a mi lado pero está parado a un costado fuera de la cama, algo dudoso al entrar.

-Entras a la de ya... -Lo miro macabro

-...O duermes tres meses en el sofá Sin derecho a sexo. -Amenazo, Eso basto para hacerlo entrar.

Se acomoda a mi espalda y va agarrándome de la cintura en un abrazo de Oso, Odiaba que fuera mas grande y alto, y que yo me viera como un niño indefenso en sus brazos, pero tal vez lo necesitaba... Tal vez quería ser un niño otra vez... Recibir amor y ser Cuidado, amado por la persona que me amaba. Cierro los ojos y duermo abrazado a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holas mis lectoras, Gracias por seguir la histo y votar... .Lo siento, lo siento tanto mi retraso... No creí que tardaría tanto en actualizar, pero se me hicieron un montón de líos en la cabeza con respecto a este Cap. Lo siento, Las Amo!!! Por otro lado en el próximo habrá Lemon y hare una pequeña aclaración.
> 
> +Por si no se dieron cuenta en el enunciado cuando Eren dijo "Ya pasaran, mi vida" (se refiere a los vómitos) y "Necesitas tu espacio". Eren no estaba siendo del todo considerado, jejeje (risa malévola) Es porque, y como aclare es Una Reencarnación, En esa vida pasada (Titanes) Eren es obligado a tener un hijo y queda embarazado por lo cual corresponde exactamente a los sentimientos y pesares que está sufriendo su pareja


	6. Apetito Voraz

[Eren narra]

El Tic-tac del reloj hace que me duerma, sometiéndolo en mis manos, Ese cuerpo tan pequeño y caliente que No dejaría ir Nunca más...cierro los ojos en la cama con el rostro apoyado en la fría almohada al soñar.

Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir. Comienzo a retorcerme en la cama que se había quedado bastante fría, La ventana de nuestro dormitorio estaba algo mal cerrada y dejaba entrar unos aires fríos que enfriaban la habitación y me despertaban. Necesitaba calor, busco en la cama a Mi pequeño Peluche. (Leví) Tantee las manos a mi costado izquierdo, ya que yo dormía a la derecha, pero cuando lo hice Solo me encuentra un par de sabanas arrugadas e igual de fría que mi cuerpo necesitado de calor, Abro los ojos de gran manera y me siento brutamente en la cama ¡RIVAILLE!

La oscuridad en el cuarto, No veo nada y más que Eso. Estaba solo en aquella habitación. Con gran rapidez me levante de la cama apartando las sabanas de mi cuerpo rumbo a la puerta.

-¡Rivaille, ¿Dónde Estas?! -grito, cuando lo veo llegar por el pasillo saliendo desde la cocina, En su rostro una sonrisa y en sus manos un sándwich de mortadela.

-No hagas tanto escándalo...-dice Levi entrando en la cama después de darle un gran mordisco.

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al verlo meterse a la cama con su bocadillo en las manos, jejeje, Antes Yo era siempre de los antojos:

-Rivaille, Tengo hambre... -le galoneo el hombro durmiendo a su lado.

En ese tiempo (Época del manga. Titanes) No estábamos casados pero Rivaille insistía que durmiera en su cuarto.mas aun cuando Yo poseía a su hijo en mi interior.

-Tch, Que molesto...Tu tienes hambre entonces baja por él.

Si, si...Ese era Rivaille, incapaz de mover un solo dedo Por complacer uno de los deseos de su Embarazado Marido a las dos de la mañana.

Pero ese Es un recuerdo viejo, Mi Rivaille ahora se encontraba esperando a nuestro hijo y su hermoso carácter lo había llevado a levantarse a las 2:35 de la mañana para preparase un bocadillo. Me metí de nuevo a la cama y cogiendo una frazada por la espalda le dije con una sonrisa.

-Si vas a comer eso en la cama... Limpia las migajas Cuando termines -burlo cerrando los ojos y fingiendo dormir. Rivaille se calla llegando a la cama, y tras mi comentario deja el sándwich a lado de la lampara. Se mete a la cama, pero no de la manera que espero, se abalanza sobre mí cuerpo, despertándome.

-¿Que sucede Rivaille? -respondo con un rostro por completo lleno de duda al sentir su cuerpo tan inquieto cerca mío, ...Tal vez fue una mala idea provocarlo.

-Tengo hambre... -susurro acercando sus labios a mi oído -¿No quieres...saciar mi hambre? -provoca seductor.

-Pero ya comiste...-contradigo -...O ¿quieres que baje por más? -me ofrezco.

Rivaille mueve su cuerpo a mi lado, buscando mi cuello con sus manos. Atrayéndome a él.

-Que ingenuo eres Jaeger... -dice al lamer mi oreja y mordisquearla por el final, reprimo el dolor cerrando un ojo -...Tengo hambre pero No es de comida... -aclaro rápido.

-¿Qué quieres entonces...? -trato de buscar algo de Razón a sus Palabras, Pero Rivaille solo me mira lujurioso, sonriendo ante la ingenuidad de mi pregunta. Va colocándose de manera rápida su trasero sobre mi miembro que aún se encontraba bajo mis pantalones.

-¡Rivaille, Pero Qué diablos estas...-No logro terminar de decir, ya que el revienta con gran brutalidad la parte delantera de mi camisa, descubriendo mi pecho. Iba repasando mi piel con sus manos pequeñas que toqueteaban con gran afán cada centímetro que se encontraba expuesto. ...Rivaille Estaba fuera de Control, Es cierto que yo también lo deseaba pero debía pensar en la criatura en su interior.

-Rivaille no...-comienzo a jadear -El bebé... -termino la ultimo palabra sin aliento.

-No pasara nada... -Me contesta, besándome el cuello. -Pero... -lo interrumpo, levantado mis manos en un intento de detener su avance. Él se suelta de mi agarre con gran facilidad, pues no le ponía mucha presión como para lastimarlo o negarme.

-No sabes que el Sexo en el Embarazo ayuda a liberar hormona hgg...que es necesaria para la formación del feto...Hagámoslo! -Balbucea tentándome. No sabía Si lo que Rivaille me decía era verdad (Es cierto lo que dice Rivaille, Investiguen, jijiji) Pero estaba Seguro que No podía, No debíamos Seguir adelante... mis ojos se cierran al inspirar su aroma, sintiendo esas manos repasando mi cuello como si fuera un masaje, desde arriba hasta abajo...y ahora continuaba bajando por el pecho, deteniéndose en las tetillas para ir mordiéndolas con suavidad e ir avanzando a... ¡No Sigas Rivaille, No te Atrevas! Grita mi mente, Rivaille conocía como me ponía Si él se atrevía a tocarme ahí.

-No Riva--- abro los ojos para ir a detener su mano, pero es demasiado tarde Rivaille ya me había pellizcado con malicia el estómago, esto provoca qué me ponga duró ¡Oh Maldición, Ya es muy Tarde!

Levi sonríe cínico agarrando mi cuello para echarse en la cama, y a mi colocarme encima de él...Me es irresistible verlo abajo de mí, Sin aprovechar esta oportunidad. Me rindo de una vez y comienzo a besarlo por el cuello e ir mordiendo una de sus tetillas, Rivaille cierra los ojos con un rostro sonrojado. Estando en esta posición no tengo más opciones... La mano de Rivaille desciende a mi miembro deshaciéndose con rapidez del pantalón de tela y despojándome de cualquier ropa que tenía para tirarla al suelo. Yo hago lo propio con la suya, acariciaba esa hermosa piel porcelana que resbala en mis dedos al simple contacto. Este cuidado que tengo con su tersa piel pulida lo hace estremecer, y a mi excitar. Rivaille se mueve en la cama rozandome su entrada con mi miembro.

-mmmh,... Levi.. -digo, el solo me dice hazlo. Decido entrar en una penetración algo bruta. Rivaille arruga las sabanas con pies soltando un par de gemidos ahogados por el deseo de continuar.

-¡ahh!.. Eren mmm...ahh...-muevete -dice mordíendo sus labios.

Beso su frente para calmarlo, y voy tomando sus caderas. Elevandolas a mi dirrecion para empezar en vaiben de embestidas.

Besando su cuello y parte del pecho, lo acercaba mas a mí, también necesitaba un poco más de espacio para volver a entrar, el líquido seminal comenzaba a derramarse en las sabanas, era algo molesto pero aun así Estaba más atento a otro cosa. Con algo de cuidado y calidez tome el cuerpo de Rivaille, abrazando su espalda lo atraje a mí, para susurrarle algo en la oreja.

-Rivaille No te reprimas...Quiero escucharlo todo...-murmuro en su oreja.

Rivaille por el contrario no suelta mis labios y continuaba apegándose a mí en silencio, hasta la parte en la que decide contestarme.

-...Tú No te contengas...-Me murmura arañando mi espalda dejándome unas marcas rojas muy notables bajar por mi espalda que se hincharían después. Excitado como estaba termino penetrándolo con más fuerza y rapidez.

-Oh si, Sigue así... Estas cerca... -decía al gritar al techo.

¡Maldición! ¡Lo Adoro! ¡Lo Amo! Cuando lo veo suplicar por más.

Comencé a hacerlo más rápido y más rápido. Cierra los ojos cada vez que entro a lo bruto, sientiendolo tan estrecho y agradable, empiezo a rozar por segunda vez su prostata con mi glande... Estaría bien descargarlo todo en el de esta manera tan bruta o...

-Eren ya... ¡ahh! para... Maldicion.. es demasiado.. ¡Eren!... -gime al sujetarse de mis hombros.

-No. -contesto o susurro, la verdad no importa -No lo hare...hasta que Digas mi nombre una vez...con ese rostro... dilo...-le pido. El no duda en contestar.

-Eren... Mmm.... ¡Ere-Ahhh! -nombra soltando suspiros. Me corro, Rivaille deja que la sensacion del liquido caliente en su interior invada su espacio.

Ambos nos abrazos cada uno suspirando contra el otro, unidos por este sentimiento estamos sentado en la cama. Lo único que se escucha en la alcoba es el respirar sincronizado de nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Dejamos caer nuestros cuerpo sobre la cama y las frazadas blancas, para lograr dormir plenamente feliz... ¿Cómo No podía dormir feliz Abrazado a la persona que Amo?

[Levi narra]

4:53 de la mañana, El hambre vuelve a levantarse, ¿Qué acaso no poder dormir tranquilo nunca? ¿Porque tenía tanta hambre? Que no le bastaba con alimentarse de mis los próximos meses. Suspirando cansando, me voy levantando con flojera y encamino al baño. Faltaban dos horas más para que eren despertara y sirviera el desayuno. No había nada decente para cocinar, tampoco era perro para buscar sobras...

Llegando a baño enciendo de mala gana la luz empezando a pestañar... voy al lavamanos abriendo el grifo metiendo una mano, el agua fría me despertaría. Pero una ducha me haría dormir y esperaba que con eso al menos me olvidara el hambre por un tiempo. No hubo necesidad de desnudarme, De eso ya se había encargado Eren. Viéndome frente al espejo descubro en mi cuello unos enormes chupetones. Que se habrá creído ese idiota para Marcarme, Si alguien me veía yo... Tú no saldrás de acá, Rivaille... me recuerda su voz, No tenía por qué tomarse tan práctica sus palabras.

Tch, como sea, voy entrando en la ducha sintiendo tras mi espalda la primeras gotas de agua resbalar, simplemente no importaba pero ahora extrañamente me sentía más perceptivo. Comienzo a rascarme la cabeza en un recuerdo de lo que paso haces dos hora atrás. Simplemente a Jaeger le gustaba torturarme. Mis manos comienzan a caer a mis costados pero por hacerlo también hago caer un shampoo

-Mierda -escupo, al arrodillarme para cogerlo.

Doblando mi cuerpo en dos descubro No solo sé que me dificulta, sino que también vientre esta algo duro e hinchado. Toda esa comida comenzaba a surgir efecto y Engordaba. Sin darme cuenta ya tenía dos semanas, según la Loca esa que dice que esto es posible. Me levanto cerrando la pila. No podía permitir que esta situación empeorara. Estaba claro que Nuestros planes tendrían que adelantarse.

Me pongo la bata en el cuerpo y voy saliendo a nuestra habitación donde se encuentra aún dormido Eren. Lo necesitaba despierto, cojo una almohada y se la tiro a la cara de manera que abre los ojos confundido y tambaleante buscándome en la cama.

-Eren. -lo llamo, solo entonces despega la cara de la almohada y voltea su mirada a mí, en el marco de la puerta del baño.

-Si... Ri-Rivaille... ¿Necesitas algo? -se ofreció.

-Tenemos qué hablar. -sentencié, descruzando los brazos y fui saliendo por la puerta con un Eren tras mi espalda siguiéndome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	7. Problemas

[Levi narra]

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, le planteé a Eren mi propuesta.

-¿Huh? ¿Casarnos, Rivaille? -pronuncia con la taza de chocolate caliente en las manos

-Sí. -repito a su delante.

-Eso es... una gran idea Rivaille pero...No crees que te estas adelantando. Es muy pronto todavía -ríe nervioso, se que esta preocupado

-Yo diría que "Es" demasiado tarde, Eren. -Me pongo la mano sobre el vientre de manera nostálgica -...Esto "No debe pasar" antes de que tenga una argolla en mi dedo. Un hijo No debe nacer fuera de un matrimonio -reprocho.

Sé que ahora y a estas alturas es algo estúpido, ir sacando mi lado moralista, pero No pensaba tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio. No me gustaría que llamaran bastardo a un hijo mío.

-Rivaille, No lo sé... Creo que...-divagaba.

-Ya íbamos a casarnos de todas formas...Que más da adelantarlo -solté de pronto.

Eren No sabía lo importante que era para mí, lo que significaba que esto se realizara lo mas rápido posible. Necesitaba estar unido a él por ese papel antes de que algo malo me pasara o me topara con "Esa" persona.

-Adelantarlo, para dentro de Un mes, ¿no? -pregunto de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Un mes No, Esta Semana.

-¡Esta Semana! ¡Rivaille! -me llama bajando la voz, tratando con controlar su voz y nervios. No conseguirá nada de mi gritando, lo sabe.

-...N-No es posible planear un Boda en una semana, hay que invitar gente, hacer bastantes planes... Yo aún no se lo he dicho a mi madre y...

-No quiero algo grande...con una argolla me basta.

Entonces Eren se levanta de la mesa y viene hacia mí. Me abraza con rapidez, se da cuenta de que algo anda mal y estoy extreñamente "muy preocupado". Entre sus manos no me desarmo, eso es lo mejor este caso. Sabe que quiero sentirme protegido por eso esta abrazándome. Luego toma mi rostro con sus cálidas manos y me obliga a mirarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que verdad te preocupa Rivaille? -pregunta, yo solo me limito a mirarlo.

-Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado. Voy a estar acá, contigo. Siempre... No te lo prometí, Rivaille -Eren me derrite con esa mirada tan llena de amor que dirige únicamente a mí.

-Nada malo va a pasar. Confía en mí. -pide, yo bajo la mirada... Por ese momento lo dejaría pasar pero que ni crea que lo He olvidado.

.

Aquella tarde las cosas estaban bien y fueron tranquilas, hasta el momento en que Eren arruino el encanto.

Yo había terminado de ducharme, y estaba colocándome la ropa... Cuando el descarado me atrapa por la espalada rodeando mí estomago con sus manos. Del susto casi di un brinco, lo que provoca que se matara de risa pero rápidamente fue silenciado con un puñete en la cara. Más le valia No volver hacer eso. Entonces pasa que mientras Eren me va sujetando por la cadera se da cuenta de lo que me preocupaba esta mañana.

[Eren narra]

Sorprendí a Rivaille en paños menores a un costado de la cama cambiándose de ropa. No es como si nunca lo hubiera visto desnudo por el contrario, pero debo admitirlo verlo brincar aunque sea diez centímetros por mi contacto repentino desencadeno una ola de risas por mi parte. Ahora que Rivaille estaba más sensible que nunca Era cuando debía aprovechar de ver su rostro ruborizado y lleno de ira. Obvio todo fue gracioso hasta el momento en que Rivaille me hizo tragar todas las risas, aun así...No importaba ser golpeado por esta persona. Para mí eso era un igual que un cálido beso, soy demasiado masoquista. De pronto fue bajando las manos por su cintura hasta su vientre. Quería desencadenar su risa con una ola de cosquillas con mi prometido cuando me doy cuenta de algo extraño al tocarlo en el estómago.

Eren dice lo que Nadie Jamás debe mencionar cuando alguien Está Embarazado

-Vaya Rivaille Estas gordito, dentro de poco ya estarás panzón. -comento juguetón. ¿Acaso esta era la razón por la que Rivaille exigía casar conmigo lo más antes posible? No quería que lo vean panzón y tomado de mi mano.

-¿Que dices? -Me contesta casi al instante, al voltear con una mirada asesina a mi persona

-Insinúas que me estoy poniendo gordo Idiota, -me insulta al bajarse rápido la camiseta -¡Es por el Crió que tengo dentro!

-Rivaille yo...-comienzo a disculparme retrocediendo con las manos en alto. Rivaille no hace más que apartarse de mí.

-Ah, Ya veo. Con que esas tenemos, ¿no? -suelta de pronto, haciendo encajar alguna pieza de sus conclusiones. Para luego dirigirse a mí, molesto.

-Primero: Me convences para qué desfigure mi cuerpo por complacerte. -suelta al colocarse el abrigo.

-Segundo: Buscás de alguna manera que crea que estarás conmigo -sus ojos se llenaban de agua y rabia

-...Piensas abandonarme con ese rubio amigo tuyo, ¿no?...Lo follarás por la noche cuando no estoy. De seguro, lo llenaras de hijos cómo hiciste conmigo.

Rivaille se encamina a la puerta atajándome de un empujón al recriminar

-No debía haberme confiado de ti ¡Eres un Mocoso Infiel!

No podía creerlo...Rivaille acababa de hacerme una Escena de celos por algo tan trivial como que engordaba. Me recuerdo a sí mismo, Pobre Rivaille tuvo que soportarme en Ese estado todo Ese tiempo. Inmediatamente fui a preparar la comida, Sabía qué después de una discusión su cuerpo le exigiría algo y como arte de magia. Así fue Rivaille apareció dentro de un rato y viendo la comida en la mesa de la cocina se acerco, y tragándose su orgullo preguntó.

-¿Cuál es el mío? -sonrió al ir llenado su vaso con jugo.

Sabía que pedir disculpas sólo desencadenaría otra ola de insultos a su parte, por lo que decido compensarle mi error preparándole la merienda, Pues Rivaille no había dejado su decisión de salir.

-Él qué tú quieras Amor. -contesto, mientras el cogió uno de los platos y lo fue comiendo con algo de calma sentándose en la silla.

Pero después de comer unas cuantas papas y varias cucharas de arroz, su boca estaba llena y seca por lo que tenía sed. Extendió su mano a la derecha junta al florero, para tomar una botella de licor vacía. Yo las habia vaciado todas, echándolo por el fregadero esta mañana. No es que desconfiara de Rivaille, simplemente el a veces no puede evitar beber, Y yo temo que se lastimo por eso. Cuando se da cuenta que estaba vacío, lo deja en su lugar otra vez para comentarme.

-Se me olvidaba Ahora ni whisky puedo tomar para sacarme el mal sabor de boca que tengo -se oía bastante furioso cuando me mira -,... Y Todo por culpa de Tú Crió, Jaeger. -escupe de pronto al levantarse de la mesa y coger su abrigo.

Tras un segundo me quedo solo en la cocina y escucho el fuerte tronar de la puerta cerrarse, Rivaille me había dejado solo. Se marchó, Sin duda aún estaba molesto.

[Levi narra]

Tch, Tch y más Tch.

Maldito Jaeger. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto?

Si no quería casarse conmigo simplemente tenía que decirlo y me bastaba. Pero humillarme ya sobrepasaba los límites de mi paciencia. Voy caminando con rapidez por los callejones de la ciudad, cuando el movimiento precipitado de mis manos provoca que una impacte levemente un costado de mi vientre. ...Toda esta Mierda de humillación, remordimientos y complicaciones... Por este Crio... Esta criatura que crecía en mi interior. Era la que me había rebajado a pedirle a Eren una fecha para la Boda. Esta Cosa me está cambiando. Me está convirtiendo en otra persona. Me está privando de tantas cosas... Que no soporto que controle mi vida. Observo por un momento la entrada de un bar. Sin detenerme a pensar si era correcto entro en el, Sin importar lo que pensara Eren o los demás, En este momento Necesitaba un copa.

[Eren narra]

-Sí, ¿Quién habla? -me contesta una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Mamá. Soy Eren. -respondo yo. Con el teléfono colgado de mi hombro al lavar los platos.

-Eren, hijo ¿Qué paso? ¿Te está yendo bien en clases? -pregunta preocupada por mi salud y mis estudios, igual que cualquier madre.

-No, mamá Tranquila, Yo me encuentro perfectamente...-decía a lavar la espuma del vaso.

-Te oyes compungido, ¿algo sucedió con Rivaille?

Sonreí, Madre era madre, me conocía lo bastante bien pasar que estaba mintiendo. Siempre ha sido así. Tomo un poco de aire para darle la noticia.

-Mamá,... Voy a Casarme con Rivaille el próximo fin de semana.

-Y eso, ¿A que se debe, cariño...? Creí que Rivaille te esperaría hasta que salieras licenciado y obtuvieras tu carrera.

-Si Ma, pero las cosas se adelantaron un poco... y ahora hemos decidido Casarnos la semana que viene.

-Pero Eren, ¡La semana que viene!... No tienen porque ser tan dramáticos. -suelta entre un par de risas -... Rivaille no se está muriendo ahora para adelantar tanto la Boda.

-Bueno... -termino de colocar los platos en la repisa. Aún divagaba de cómo explicarlo, pero allá voy.

-...Veras mamá. Resulta que en la consulta que acompañé a Rivaille, descubrimos que los síntomas qué presentó de cansancio, alta temperatura, debilidad y mareos fue por... Porque está embarazado.. -digo hay silencio, yo lo vi como un permiso para seguir -...Al principio no lo creí, pero... La doctora me explico que Rivaille, no es un hombre común. Si puede embarazarse... ya que es hermafrodita, tiene un útero.. Mmm, y termino esperando un Hijo mío... -suspiro y continuó -...Por lo que yo debo hacerme cargo ahora. También es Mi Bebé.... Mamá, te agradecerías Si No le dices nada a Papá por el momento, mientras yo...

Escucho el desplomar de un cuerpo y caer al suelo, del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Mamá? ¿Sigues ahí? ¡Mamá! -llamo al no escuchar respuesta. Se había desmayado.

[Levi narra]

Entre en el lugar, apestaba a alcohol y cigarrillos, toda la gente que estaba alrededor de las mesa estaban ocupadas en sus conversaciones. No me importa y fui a la barra, pero apenas el barrista dio vuelta y pregunto.

-¿Qué decía tomar? -mi móvil en sonó, en mi bolsillo derecho.

Lo saca deprisa y vi el número de teléfono en pantalla.

"555 6435"

Casa.

Al ver el nombre por debajo ya tenía certeza de quien podía ser.

Era Eren. Rápidamente colgué. Que se canse de intentar. No le iba a contestar, por el contrario volví a guardar el móvil en mi bolsillo que dentro de diez minutos volvió a sonar.

-Señor, Su móvil... -dijo el barrista al escuchar el tono de mi móvil sonar a un costado.

-Una botella Wiski -le conteste. El hombre la trajo, pero no fui capaz de beberla, pues al sostener la botella en mi mano viendo resbalar por la orillas del pico el liquido amarillento. En mi interior y mi conciencia me pedía que No lo hiciera y que Saliera de ahí. No sé porque Putas le hice caso. Salí del bar llevando en un bolsa blanca la botella que no pude beber, pero si comprar. Al parecer Eren estaba ocultando de mi y por toda la casa, cualquier bebida alcólica que yo pueda beber. Extremista. Vuelve a reclamar mi mente.

Continúe avanzando por la calle llena de tiendas de ropa, cafés y chucherías. Nada de eso me importa en lo más minino, cuando un niño de cinco años en el extremo de la otra esquina corre apresurado por la calle y tropieza conmigo, dándome un empujón.

Obvio que ver a un Mocoso torpe No me mueve ni un músculo sobre mi maternidad, por lo que pasó de largo ignorando la disculpa del joven, cuando y muy de pronto giro la cabeza a una tienda.

En aquella tienda de ropa femenina, me di cuenta de que tres mujeres acompañan a una qué está embarazada y le compran ropa de bebé apoyándola en su vientre hinchado al sonreír. Esto provoca que inconscientemente yo haga lo mismo, tocándome el estómago sobre el abrigo, veo esto estando afuera de la tienda.

-Confía en nosotras, cuidaremos bien de ti y tú bebé hasta qué tu marido regrese. -le decían las mujeres en consuelo, al parecer la chica se puso a llorar sabiendo que su novio se había ido de viaje. Y hasta ahora No regresaba.

...Tal vez nunca regresé y la haya abandonado, pienso. Mi mente era muy cruel para sacar conclusiones, pero las palabras que le dijeron a la chica me llegaron al corazón de alguna forma y recuerdó a Eren. A esa estúpida disposición que tiene para querer estar conmigo siempre acompañándome. Eren no me dejaría en paz tan fácil, lo sabía. Acaso unos pasos para entrar cuando veo como sacan a patadas a un chico vestido con un pantalón negro y una camiseta rosada, vociferando.

-¡No quiero Maricas en Mi tienda!-Dice una señora mayor agitando una escoba -¡Largo!

Gente Estúpida, recrimino, esa era el único pensamiento qué tenía cuando veo la escena. Algunas personas no cambian el pensamiento retrógrado sin importar cuanto tiempo pasé. Sigo mi caminó, Todo esto fue suficiente para que las cosas me quedaran más claras. Decido avanzar adelante y viendo un bote verde de basura, donde dice basura reciclable y otra en la que dice, botellas y objetos de vidrio es que tiro en el la bolsa blanca que traía, y me encaminó a casa con mi prometido.

.

Llegando a casa, todo se me asemeja como una película. Eren me esperaba sentado en el sofá pendiente de la puerta, y esperando mi llegada.

Cuando entre, me recibe con un gran abrazo explorando con sus manos inquietas cada ángulo posible de mi rostro para encontrar alguna lesión o algo.

-Rivaille, ¿Dónde has estado?... Me tenías preocupado... -murmuraba junto a mí.

Me di cuenta que en la mano aun seguía su móvil con mi numero marcado en la pantalla. Eren No sabía cuan agradecido estaba de que se preocupara por mi y No me haya abandonado. Deje que me abrazara, me arrulle en ese abrazo.

-Este olor, -dijo de pronto olisqueando mi cuello y descubriendo mi paradero esta tarde. -...¡Has bebido Rivaille! ¿Cómo se te ocurre en tu Estado...?-reprocha rápido al ver mi rostro un momento.

-Lo Tiré a la basura. -le confieso -¿Qué?

-Las últimas botellas qué tenía (compré) -aclaro y voy colocando una de sus manos sobre mi vientre.

-Quiero tener a nuestro Cr-- Bebé. -aclaro, Eren sonríe al abrazarme con fuerza.

Rivaille por fin había aceptado ser la madre del hijo que esperaba, ahora con ansias.


	8. Encerrado

Al día siguiente, y después de mi aventurita el anterior día Eren marcha a clases, dejándome en la casa sin hacer absolutamente nada.

"No pretenderás Encerrarme aquí o Si Eren"

Recuerdo que formule esa pregunta antes de se marchara.

-Eso justamente, Rivaille. Tú debes quedarte aquí Sin hacer absolutamente nada, No puedes... -Y seguía con la pelota de que "No puedes hacer esto, No puedes hacer el otro", Esto se asemejaba a una venganza personal contra mí.

Tal vez en el pasado fui exigente con Eren en este término, Pero ahora Yo me veía en sus zapatos. La preocupación de que algo me pasaba hacia que exagerara las cosas y cometiera locuras.

-No, Tu No puedes Encerrarme...Esta contra mis derechos de Libre locomoción -protestaba.

-Te di demasiada libertad. -argumenta -No permitiré que Ese se vuelva a repetir.. y termines lastimándote.

-Pero eso, solo fue un desliz, No volverá a pasar -me excusaba.

La Plática continuo y como pueden ver, Perdí... Eren no me dejaría ir a ninguna lado sin su persona presente.

...Quedarme aquí... continúo pensando, cuando mi mano roza el polvo de unos de los muebles cercanos, dejando en la yema de mis dedos color plomizo.Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

Ja, quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Mis ojos se deslizan de manera rápida a un costado de la casa, donde se encontraba la una escaba y un balde con un trapo dentro.

Convertirme en un Inútil, Ni en un millón de Años... Eso no va a pasar, Jaeger.

[Eren narra]

Las horas de estudio y clase pasaron de manera rápida, En realidad estaba más preocupado por la idea que me dejo en mente Rivaille

“Quiero casarme contigo”

Suspiré. También era lo que quería pero…

“...dentro de una semana”

Huh, eso lo convertía en un problema.

¿¡Cómo demonios le haría para organizar una boda en menos de una semana!?

Hundí mi rostro y la cabeza en los libros. Para ser sincero, las cuentas No eran lo mío… y tampoco era que me sobrara la plata, entonces ¿Cómo le haría?

“No quiero algo grande”

Me recuerda su voz. Diga lo que diga, tampoco me casaría con él en arrapos y estaba seguro que en el fondo Rivaille también quería una recepción con invitados…

Invitados... Ahí también radicaba otro problema ¿A quienes invitaría? ¿mi familia? …A mi madre casi le da un infarto al enterarse y mi padre, no lo tomaría con calma, Por otro lado… El padre de Rivaille. No quería saber nada de él. Simplemente lo mando a estudiar para alejarse de él aun más… y estaba seguro que tampoco sabía que Rivaille salía conmigo. Decirle que sería abuelo, sería una sentencia de muerte para Rivaille y para mí. Su hermana Mikasa, era otro problema aun mayor. Ella se había enamorado de mi cuando ingrese el primer año, ella había entrado con Rivaille. Pero al enterarse que Su hermano me amaba a mí y yo correspondía su sentimiento, dejo la universidad. Bueno que más agregar… los problemas abundaban por donde quería que mirara. Demasiado angustiado para despedirme de mis compañeros caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento. Tenía la preocupación de que Rivaille cumpliera su amenaza de saltar de la ventana, si lo encerraba por más de cuatros horas.

-Eren –llamo mi amigo Armin - ¿Qué sucede Eren? Porque estás tan nervioso

-No es nada, simplemente quiero terminar rápido mis pendientes para hoy. –dije al caminar con rapidez.

-¿Algo importante que hacer Este fin de semana?

-Me Caso Armin. –le solté, mi amigo a mi costado se queda anonadado.

-Te casas, y eso ¿Por qué tan de pronto? –me seguía con sus libros en mano.

-Rivaille lo quiso así, y yo acepte su pedido.

-Aun Así, No deberías exagerar… -me aconsejaba -Rivaille puede esperar un poco, No es que este embarazado para querer que te cases con el de forma tan rápida y abrupta.

-No, -volteo el rostro, aun no estaba seguro de decirle que Mi esposo estaba embarazado -…yo simplemente lo quise así.

-¿Quién de los dos puso la fecha Eren? –presiono Armin, estaba claro que este tema le había llamado la atención y quería detalles.

-Rivaille. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno…-indago.-…No será qué te está ocultando algo

-Jejeje, lo dudo. –Yo sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. -¿No quieres ser mi testigo, Armin?

-Eh… yo…-decía, cuando aparece Jean para arruinarme la plática.

-¿Qué tanto hablas con Mi Armin, Jaeger? –dice abrazando a Armin de los hombros.

-Jean -escupo al recordar lo que le hizo a Rivaille. Aun no me había cobrado el tortazo que le pego a mi novio, que de paso estaba Embarazado. Mis dientes rechinan de tanto apretarlos. Estaba a punto de formar un puño y estampárselo en la cara.

-Eren -dice Armin viéndome preocupado a los ojos. Suspiro bajando la mano, Solo porque él era mi amigo, fue que me detuve.

[Levi narra]

Cinco y media de la tarde, y ya había terminado dejar limpia la vajilla, los cuartos y parte del garaje. Con mis labores terminadas No tenía más que hacer… Esperar, era algo que me volvía loco y por el contrario no había cosa que me desesperaba mas. Mi estomagó gruñe prepotente mientras estoy recostado en el sillón.

Tch, Hambre otra vez… me fui levantado, ¿Qué se le iba hacer? Había hecho un buen trabajo limpiando la cocina y ahora tendría que usarla. Ensuciar algo después de haberlo limpiado horas antes, me fastidiaba. Brrr. Vuelve a gruñir. Tch, cuanta hambre tiene… de todas formas, Tampoco haba comido nada y…

Sin que me diera cuanta mis pies caminaron por si solos hasta el refrigerador olisqueando con la nariz, cualquier alimento que se hallaba dentro Pero lo que encontré me saco totalmente de quicio.

¡Vacio! ¡Esta vacio! ¿Cómo se le había pasado a Eren hacer la compra? Lo voy a Matar. Me dejo encerrado y Sin Comida. Quería matarme de Hambre.

Oh, pero ya verá. Fui cogiendo mi abrigo del gancho a lado de la puerta y camine en dirección contraria, a la puerta trasera de la casa, Estaba seguro que el Idiota de Jaeger, se creería que escaparía por la delante y solo cerro esa. Estando afuera me encamine al garaje. Y que me encuentro… Vacio, ¡Maldición!, Que acaso todo hoy día se ve vacio... o es mi imaginación. Eren se había llevado el auto, dejándome sin transporte.

"Transporte público", pensó mi mente. Jamás, No me subiría a un bus y mucho menos solo, con toda esa gente enferma y llena de bacterias. Lo mejor sería…

-¡Taxi! –grite, extendiendo mi mano en la autopista. 

Pero cuantas horas tarde en agarrar uno, ni se lo imaginan. La mayoría de ellos paraba con ancianos y niños. Ninguno de los muy desgraciados paraba conmigo ¡¿Por qué Diablos No conmigo A ver?!… Yo era un hombre desesperado por llegar un sitio y estaba… Mierda, No me digan que Si no tenía una panza de un kilometro y medio, No se notaba que estaba Embarazado. Tch, en fin logre encontrar uno, Ni pare a ver conductor, estaba convencido que si lo hacía Escaparía del taxi, Solo me limite a decir.

-Al centro. –de respuesta recibí que el carro avanzo.

Después de 20 minutos de conducción, No puedo decir que normal. Me dejo en la plaza llena de gente y en los costados de todas y cada uno de ellas, había un quiosco. Jump, Estaba salvado. Aquí había comida por todas partes.

-Helado, ¿Quién quiere helado… ? -decía un heladero con su carrito.

Era la pregunta más estúpida del mundo. Ir diciendo por ahí ''Comida, yo vendo comida'' cuando te estas muriendo de hambre, era casi tan estúpido como decir "Soy un ladrón, ¿Algúien quiere un balazo?". Me acerque al heladero, pero y para mi desgracia no era en único antojado de golosinas. Un millón de niñatos se le acercaron agitando sus billetes en la mano al decir: Yo quiero uno.

Con gran agilidad y apartando a los Mocosos de mi camino y me interpuse entre el carrito y ellos.

-Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece? –pregunta el heladero, mi mirada es neutral y mortífera. Acaso no veía que tenía hambre.

-Deme Tres de Cremá y dos de agua. –conteste.

De manera rápida y algo ágil, el heladero fue preparando los helados, Tal vez estaba demasiado hambriento o desconcertado, pero me asombre incluso cuando le hecho el chocolate derretido sobre unos de ellos al entregármelo. Los niños fueron apartándose de mí al hacer pucheros. Habrán escuchado el refrán que dice: "Tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño". Pues aquí No había ni niño ni dulce que pudiera conmigo. No me dio pena ni aun cuando vi a uno de los mocosos llorar por uno.

Habiendo terminado el helado y limpiado los sobrantes del chocolate en mi mano, revise la hora descansando en una banca, cubriéndome del sol. Eren ya habrá salido… pienso, al momento que me ponía de pie y avanzaba, cuando mi paso es detenido por el llanto de un infante a mi detrás.

Era un niño no mayor de un año que lloraba dentro de un cochecito. La madre a su lado, le contestaba a su desconsuelo.

-Ya, ya mi amor… ¿Quieres ese dulce? –Acerca su rostro a las manos del niño –Lo quieres, lo quieres… Pués mami te lo comprara. –decía con una sonrisa y sacándole una al niño.

Algo en mi interior me produjo un escalofrió y al mismo tiempo un miedo. Ese era mi futuro, Acaso yo… Sería capaz de hacer lo mismo, podría consolar a un niño con tan solo palabras y promesas absurdas… yo… yo soy…

Un Asesino… Los Asesinos No dan Vida… Ellos Solo la quitan.

Contesta bruscamente mi mente.

Lo que acabo de decir era verdad, Yo era un Asesino… lo fui en el pasado y sigo siéndolo ahora… Entonces porque yo… Rozo con nostalgia ese pequeño bulto. ¿Por qué tengo una vida en mi interior?

.

Llegue a la universidad de Eren y como siempre lo encontré hablando con sus estúpidos amigos, pero hubo una persona que reconocí al instante y con tan solo verla un minuto. Aquel estúpido pedazo de mierda me había golpeado hace tres días. Voy tronando mis dedos. Ya era tiempo de saldar deudas.

[Eren narra]

Armin, Jean y yo hablábamos tranquilamente cuando oigo la voz, de quien jamás creí esperar

-Oye tu…-le reclamo, Jean voltea a esa dirección y recibe el impacto directo de un puño sobre su rostro que lo tiende al suelo.

-¡Rivaille! –chillo teniéndolo enfrente. ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí?

Camino en su dirreción, cuando veo como Jean se pone de pie blasfemando "Ya estoy arto de tus extraños amigos Jaeger". Veo que tienen la disposición de darle un golpe. ¡La Criatura! Grita mi mente, al darme cuenta que Jean aprovecharia viéndolo distraído por mi llamado.

Hago trabajar a mis piernas para llegar a posición a su lado. No quiero que lo lastime.

-Rivaille no… -digo y me interpongo en su camino. Terminó recibiendo yo un golpe en la cara y dos puñetazos en el estómago, que me caen como plomo. Me arrodillo a sus pies abrazando mi estomago, y aguantando el dolor. Si hubiera sido Rivaille, el golpe hubiera sido fatal.

Rivaille me ve incrédulo en el suelo, de rodillas retorciéndome de dolor. Tocando mi hombro se me acerca y observa mi rostro arrugado.

-Eren… -balbucea viéndome, luego su vista se enfoca atrás de mi. Se enfoca en Jean.

Casi de inmediato se pone de pie y camina en su rumbo. Armin trata de detenerlo pero es inútil Rivaille estaba lo suficientemente molesto para acabar con una jahorría de lobos él solo. Tanto que su mirada provoca miedo en jean. Se había metido en un gran problema, Rivaille No era de las personas que perdonaran fácil un error de esta magnitud contra alguno de sus seres queridos. De manera rápida y efectiva Rivaille lo tiende al suelo haciéndole una llave militar hasta torcerle la muñeca en la espalda.

Jean se retuerse en el suelo, cuando Rivaille se le acerca a su oreja para sussurrarle.

-Si se te ocurre volver a molestarnos, Te romperé el brazo –le amenaza soltándolo.

Jean asiente entre gemidos, y seba de un costado con Armin que lo conducía a la enfermería. Rivaille regresa conmigo ayudándome a ponerme en pie, susurra.

-Vámonos a casa.

[Levi narra]

-Eren ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le pregunto teniéndolo sentado junto a la mesa, mientras yo sostenía en la mano unas vendas con alcohol para curar aquella cortada en su labio.

-Auch Auch Rivaille, Eso duele. –decía mientras le paso la vendita a un costado de su labio inferior.

-No te he tocado todavía. –digo con la venda a centímetros de su rostro, el muy idiota me muestro una sonrisa, yo voy acercando mas la venda a su cachete

-Eh… eh… au… -murmura el Maricon.

-Tch -suelto un chasquido inconforme

-Jejejeje, Parece que eres más bueno haciendo heridas que curándolas, Levi. -se burla mirando mi expresión

-Silencio, -dijo al colocarle el alcohol. Eren se toca un rato las mejillas, lo veo haciendo gestos de dolor.

-Eren, no tenías porqué protegerme yo…-La venda se detiene en media mejilla al decirlo. Eren tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me obliga a mirarlo.

-Rivaille Mírame –pide, lo hago -…Dime que ves en mis ojos, dime

-Son verde esmeralda. –contesto de manera rápida

-No seas tan superficial, -me reprocha -Sabes lo que yo veo en los tuyos. –me acaricia la mejilla al decirlo.

-Veo aquellos ojos que me salvaron en tantas oportunidades en el pasado…Aquellos ojos del hombre que odie en un principio y del que termine enamorándome….Aquellos pequeños y opacos de la persona que me protegió del dolor... Aquella persona que al ver que yo no podía volar se arranco las alas y me abrazo como su igual…

-Eren…-susurro su nombre al oírlo. Me interrumpe

-…Aquella persona por la que di la vida en el Pasado… Y por la que quiero proteger en esta Nueva vida. –mi mano cae de su rostro y va acercando mas su cuerpo al mío.

-Sabes porque te protegí Rivaille… –dice de pronto, creí que iba a besarme pero no.

-Porque llevo dentro de mí a tu hijo, ¿no? –Lo miro -No pretenderás dejar a nuestro hijo sin su padre, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo hare. Esa criatura es y siempre será fruto del gran amor que te tengo, Es una prueba viviente de que lo amo sin lugar a dudas –estas emociones son insoportables, No puedo evitar llorar. Eren termina abrazándome. Malditas hormonas.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo tan irresponsable, Jamás…No me dejes solo nunca. -digo apretándome más a el.

-Es una promesa Rivaille. –acurruca mi rostro en su pecho, ¿Por qué siempre era con él con quien me mostraba tan débil?

Las Palabras terminan en actos y comenzamos a besarnos para sellar el trato. Cuando alguien toca la puerta, Ni Eren ni yo queremos abrir. Por lo que se abre sola y de esta sale la Maldición Levi, El demonio de Cuatro ojos. Hanji Zoe.


	9. Cita medica

-Hola chicos –saluda la molestia entrando por la puerta a interrumpir.

-¡Wow! Chicos, no comiencen a hacerlo frente a mi –dice poniendo una de sus mano en frente de sus ojos.

Es una molestia terminar lo que empezamos con sus palabras, me separo de Eren, dirigiéndole todo mi odio con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!

-Pero que amargado estas Enanito –reprocha entrando y agarrándome el rostro

–Sonríe, Sonríe –murmura moviendo mis cachetas a mis costados

-…deberías agradecer que me tome la molestia de venir hasta acá para llevarte a tu primera revisión –continuo, rápidamente, me quito sus manos de mi rostro para contestarle.

-No pienso ir. –cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho decidido.

-Levi~ -cantan en coro la loca y Eren, jalándome de ambos lados para llevarme.

Hanji aquí no esta obsesionada con los Titanes, sino con el hombre Embarazado. Yo, Levi Ackerman.

.

[Levi narra]

Estando en el hospital conectado a tubos y demás cosas, estaba con un ceño fruncido.

Montón de pucheros simplemente para una bendita revisión. Cuando se le bajarían los humos de la cabeza a este par de chiflados… No me estoy muriendo para que me traten como enfermo y es un decir porque al llegar acá, la Loca hizo…

~*~ Recuerdo ~*~

Como me había rehusado a venir, tanto Hanji como Eren se Encompincharon en mi contra para llevarme a rastras Si fuese necesario. Eren me había sujetado con extrema cautela el cinturón del copiloto a la cintura y Hanji había aprisionado mis manos con cinta adhesiva para que evitara escapar… Panda de locos, Ni siquiera me dejaron conducir. Y Al llegar acá fue peor, aparte de que Eren no me quito la vista por un instante también me tenia bien agarrado de la cintura para evitar cualquier intento de escape por mi parte Mientras Hanji por nuestro delante apartaba a la gente de nuestro camino con sus manos, diciendo:

“Abran paso Por favor, Está pasando un paciente Muy importante y delicado, que necesita atención médica inmediata”

Eso basto y sobro para que todas las miradas cayeran sobre mi persona, unas miradas eran de asombro y otras de preocupación. Joder, No quería un escándalo, pero estos dos…

~*~ …. ~*~

No había caso con ellos, termine siendo el centro de atención y lastima de personas desconocidas. Después de controles de peso, que en "Mi opinión" No necesitaba y demás exámenes de los que no recuerdo su nombre pasamos a su consultorio, donde me encontraba actualmente esperando que la Loca esa terminar de poner sus cosas en orden y me atendiera, pero que Cojones pasaba, que ya había transcurrió una hora y no llegaba. Me trajeron a rastras hasta un maldito hospital Solo para hacerme esperar como Idiota, enfurecía.

-¿Por qué diablos tarda tanto esa Loca? –le reclamo a Eren, que se encuentra a un costado mío.

-No te preocupes Rivaille,...Estoy casi seguro que, ya no tardara en llegar –Eren disimula una sonrisa, que no me daba nada de confianza.

Luego de eso, decide ir a la puerta para verificar si venia, desvió la vista de Eren al espejo que se encontraba delante de mi persona y en que se refleja mi rostro. Observe atentamente el color afilado y penetrante de mi mirada en el “Yo” de mí delante. Entonces se abre la puerta y de esta sale Hanji con una bata blanca y en sus manos una jeringa.

-Es hora de la inyección~ -canta Zoe, acercándose con malicia a mi lado.

-¿Qué? –mi mirada se pone alerta y levanto la cabeza, igual que un gato  
-¿Qué? –mi mirada se pone alerta y levanto la cabeza, igual que un gato.

-¡No se te ocurra tocarme con esa cosa! –digo en alto y voy cubriéndome con las sabanas blancas.

-¿Qué pasa Levi? –Dice ella con un rostro inocentón -…Le tienes miedo a las inyecciones.

-Por supuesto que no. –me defiendo de su acusación estúpida.

-Debes confiar en tu medico… –aconseja Eren, poniendo sus manos en la baranda de la camilla.

-En esa loca, Ni lo sueñes. –refuto cruzando los brazos.

-Pero Levi…–trataba de decir a su defensa, cuando yo me levanto y con rapidez le arrebato la jeringa de las manos y se la paso a Eren.

-Tú toma, Y hazlo. –Me remango el brazo.

\- ¿Qué yo? –se ve confundido, abriendo esos grandes -...Pero yo nosé…

-Vas a ser Médico, ¿no? –le reprendo. Eren me mira con la jeringa en sus dos manos.

-Asique he de aquí tu primer paciente ¡Aprende! –le extiende la mano.

Eren tomo con gran cuidado la inyección algo temeroso y temblando, decidió inyectarme perforando mi piel con cuidado, pero como es su primera duele un poco la jeringa al entrar. Minutos después de haberme inyectado, voy sintiéndome mareado por el liquido que ahora circula en mi sangre inevitablemente caigo sobre la camilla.

.

[Eren narra]

-Hanji, ¿Qué era eso? –le pregunto teniendo a un Rivaille desmayado sobre mi pecho.

-Un sedante. –me contesta con calma al ir revisándole el pulso, mientras yo voy acomodando su cabeza con cuidado en la almohada

-¿Para qué un sedante? –murmulló a su lado, levantado la cabeza.

-Necesito revisarlo a fondo. -dice Hanji regresando a la mesilla, de la que saca un guante y se lo va poniendo, estirando el plástico.

-Eh (?) –logro articular con un rostro de confusión.

-No sabias que Soy Obstetra, Eren

-Ah (???) –Otra vez Nose que decir. Hanji va acercándose a la camilla.

-Será mejor que salgas, Si no quieres ver esto. –aconseja Hanji apartándome de la camilla.

Yo voy saliendo del consultorio en silencio y ya en el pasillo tomo asiento, en una de las sillas de espera de color plomo, que tenían una extraña forma que se adecuaba a tu cuerpo. Pero esa porquería de asiento que no hacía más que incomodarme. Por lo que me acomodo en la orilla sosteniendo el telefono en ambas manos sobre mis rodillas. Hanji tardaría un poco y yo, no tendría nada que hacer hasta que terminara sus pendientes con Rivaille…

-Ring~… Ring~ –suena el móvil en mis manos.

Como lo tenía a la mano contesto de manera rápida.

-Alo, ¿Quién habla?

-Eren hijo… -decía, la interrumpí.

-Mamá, que alegría que llamas.

-Eren hijo, ¿Es cierto eso que tu novio espera un hijo tuyo?

-Si madre, ahora mismo estoy en el hospital acompañándolo en las revisiones.

-Oh, hijo. Esa es un gran noticia. Me alegro por ti. Espero que sean felices.

-Gracias mamá. –susurro alegremente.

Había conseguido un poco de apoyo. Esta carga ahora se sentía un poco más ligera de llevar. Me levanto de la silla guardando el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Cuando veo pasar a una mujer en silla de ruedas toda emocionada, empujada por su pareja a la sala de maternidad. La curiosidad me persiguió y los seguí hasta un cuarto repleto de cunas y niños recién nacidos durmiendo en las Incubadoras. Una sonrisa ligera aparece en mi rostro al ver a tan inocentes criaturas tomar una siesta. …Pronto llegaría mi turno, de sostener a Mi hijo en brazos…piensa mi mente.

-Eren -llama la voz de Hanji. Volteo la vista a su dirección. Ya era hora de volver con mi amor.

.

[Levi narra]

-¿Dónde estoy? –balbuceo abriendo los ojos en la habitación blanca.

-Aquí Rivaille –me guía la voz de Eren al pie de la camilla. Se me va acercando hasta quedar a mi costado.

-Eren –digo sosteniendo su mano por debajo de la sabana.

-Si?

-¿Dónde está Hanji? ¿Dónde me encuentro?

-Bueno tú…-dudo en contestarme, mi ceño se frunce.

-Te atreviste a dejarme Solo Jaeger. –adivine al solo verle la cara.

-coung, coung…-tose un poco Hanji en la entrada para que le prestemos atención.

-Nos toca la Ecografía, Rivaille~

Voy moviéndome en la camilla cuando llega a mi lado y me indica

-Levántate la camisa…-pide, de mala manera le obedezco. Dejando ver mi denudo y expuesto vientre al descubierto.

-Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí…? -dice Hanji con la pequeña botella de gel en la mano.

-Parece que has estado comiendo mucho Levi –dice acomodando la polera y pasándome en liquido frio sobre el vientre.

Eren le hacia señas con la manos para que "No mencione" el tema que acabo de tocar. Pero ella le hace poco o nada de caso, al comentar.

-Será mejor que comiences a comer más vegetales, Sino quieres que tu hijo nazca lleno de grasa, jejeje -se aleja dándose la vuelta.

Mi mano busca con desesperación, un objeto en el mesón de a lado. Luego le tiro una botella de plástico a la nuca, Hanji se da vuelta con el aparto pequeño y blanco en las manos.

Tras unos momentos de ajustes y resolución de imagen en la pantalla, encuentran la pequeña mancha en el vientre de Rivaille.

-¿Ese es él? -pregunta Eren sosteniendo la mano de Hanji, que movía el aparato.

-Sí, si Eren... Ése es el bebé –le asegura Hanji, volviendo a mover el aparato a la izquierda, buscando un mejor ángulo para verlo.

-Mira Rivaille, ¿no es hermoso? –me comenta Eren.

Yo había puesto mis brazos a un costado y volteando el rostro, Para que la loca haga lo que tenga que hacer y me dejara en paz. Pero con el comentario de Eren volteo el rostro viendo la pantalla.

En esta pequeña tv, no sale más que una imagen blanco y negro con un millar de puntos grises, en un triangulo que figuraba mi interior. Con un montón de letras y números en la orillas. A un costado del triángulo encuentro un pequeño punto en el medio, algo oscuro y circular, un circulo ovalado y deforme…

Esa cosa tan pequeña Era lo que lo obligaba a hacer cosas tan grandes… No era más grande que una habichuela y aun así…

-Es muy pequeño –me quejo. Hanji va quitando la pequeña cámara, regresando a su lugar junto a la pantallita.

-No te preocupes Rivaille, Siempre es pequeño al principio de su vida…-acomoda los aparatos a un costado mientras yo me bajo la polera

-,..Pronto crecerá y podrás Sentirlo moverse en tu interior.

-…Los milagros empiezan pequeños -aumenta Eren. Arrugo el rostro y rápidamente voy poniéndome una mano, cubriendo mi rostro.

-Rivaille. –dice Eren llegando a mi lado y cogiendo mi mano libre. 

-Los dejo solos. –murmura Hanji saliendo. Teniendo consideración por primera vez.

Eren va levantando mi mano con calma mientras mis dientes rechinaban tratando de aguantar el llanto. Cuando siento como el peso de mi propia mano desaparece y es remplazado por una luz brillante, que es oscurecida con una sombra. La sombra de Eren. Yo no quiero abrir los ojos. No quiero que me vea llorar.

-...No tendría por qué emocionarme con una cosa…tan pequeña…-dijo atreviendome a abrir los ojos.

Eren va acariciando mi mejilla secando mis lágrimas al murmurar con un rostro de comprensión.

-No hay problema, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras… -mis lágrimas siguen desbordando por mis ojos, metiéndose en oídos. Eren me abraza consolando mi llanto.

Transcurrido el momento de nostalgia, me voy apartando de Eren con calma.

-Dile a la Loca que entre. –pido. Eren, me asiente y sale a afuera llamando a Hanji. Después de un minuto entran. Eren acompañado de Hanji por su detrás. 

-Bueno chicos, Eso es todo…Las recomendaciones son las mismas, Come sano –enfatizo la palabra “come”. 

-…Cuídate y Te espero dentro de un mes para la otra.

Decía anotando en su tabla médica, que ahora traída en la manos. Tachando el cuadro de Revisado en el nombre del paciente “Rivaille Ackerman”

-¿Un mes? –La interrumpo -No sería la próxima semana para que se cumplan los dos mes…

-No. Levi tienes dos meses. –Murmura riendo

-¿Por qué crees que estas tan panzón?-comenta riendo

No necesito ni palabras para responderle, cuando Eren me interrumpe anunciándole.

-Gracias por todo Dra. Hanji, -ella sonríe –...Por cierto nos vamos a Casar la semana que viene..

-¿Huh? –su rostro se ve confundido y luego alegre

-Claro iré encantada… ya quiero verte con vestido Rivaille -me codea, alzando una de sus presuntuosas cejas, bajo ese lentes cristalinos.

-Se retira la invitación…-musito acomodándome al chaqueta mientras me levantaba de la camilla.

.

[En casa. Levi narra]

Llegando a casa fui directo al baño. Maldita sea, no paraba de darme mareos. Mientras yo estaba en el baño Eren decidió preparar una merienda en la cocina. Al menos hoy no me había mareado como los otros días, los mareaos ocasionalmente me venían en la mañana, pero como hoy me había pasado toda la mañana encerrado en aquel hospital oliendo todo tipo de medicamentos y otros olores extraños que me producían nauseas el solo recordarlos. Pensar que tendría que tomas pastillas, me daba cólicos.

Escuche el agua del grifo ser liberado, eso me tranquilizo un poco cuando en la casa suena el teléfono. Yo sabía que en la casa teníamos dos, uno en la sala y otro en el dormitorio.

Estando cerca me dispuse a levantar la bocina pero cuando lo hice. No me di cuenta que Eren también la había levantado por lo que no supo que escuchaba mientras él contestaba. No escuche lo primero que dijo, solo la respuesta que le dio la otra persona. Una voz femenina.

-Eren, Soy yo. –dijo del otro lado de la línea.

¡Eren hablaba con una Mujer! –Grita mi mente – ¡Pero Espera! …Esa voz me... es muy familiar… razonaba cuando Eren le contesta.

-¿Quién? –dijo confundido.

-Soy yo, Mikasa. –dice con un tomo de alarma.

Mikasa, ¿Qué Demonios quería Mikasa con Mi Eren?

-Mikasa, Que sorpresa ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? –le decía.

Estúpido no tienes qué ser Cortes…Con una doble Cara y Traidora –reprocho, cuando Eren es interrumpido de manera rápida por ella.

-¡Dime que No es cierto Eren! ¡Dime que No te vas a Casar con Mi Hermano! -chillo fuera de si.

-Tranquilízate Mikasa, -le pidió

–Si, Es verdad Rivaille Y Yo. Nos vamos a Casar… Pero ¿Quién te lo dijo…? -indagaba Eren. Yo tenía la misma duda.

-Armin me lo dijo.

¿Armin? No es el rubio que vi en la universidad… Eren, era lo suficientemente Idiota para decirle a su Amigo sobre nuestra Boda. ¡Que se suponía que tenía que ser en Secreto!

-… ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No te puedes Casar! ¡Rivaille es…! –continuaba ella.

-Rivaille está Embarazado, Mikasa –le confiesa. Se queda muda en el teléfono.

¡Eren! ¡No des información Innecesaria! Esto Podría ser malo, si se enteraba…

-No es cierto, Rivaille No podría… -murmuraba sin habla.

Ja. Jodete hermanita. Que yo Si puedo.

-Es posible, Rivaille espera Un Hijo mío y Voy a casarme con él.

Al fin, Eren había dicho algo inteligente por una vez…

-Yo también Podría habértelo dado, Eren.

Tch. ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo Mi hermana?! ¡Claro que No Iba a permitir que Eren Tuviera Otro hijo… y Mucho menos con ella! ¡Trepadora! –insulto rechinando los ojos.

-Pero No Te Amo.-contesto Eren de manera ruda. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Ya Perdiste Hermana,... Acéptalo Eren ¡Me Ama!

Se hace un gran silencio al otro lado. Creí que no contestaría más Pero tras un momento ella hablo.

-Escucha Eren: Rivaille No podrá tener al niño. Ten cuidado.

¿Qué dijo? Mikasa se atrevía a Amenazarme… La Mataría Como intentara algo…

-No me importan tus advertencias –le dijo Eren a punto de colgar el teléfono.

-No es una advertencia Eren, Y No es mía. –le aclara.

Maldita Sea, Seria tan estúpida para decírselo… -apretó los dientes –La Mataría. No había duda.

-…Rivaille No te pertenece como crees, Su dueño vendrá a reclamarlo… Y te lo quitara.

Le suelta mi hermana, Eren ya molesto para contestarle cuelga a el teléfono.

¡Mierda! No podía permitir que Él, Se enterara de mi condición.

Mañana partiría Si o Si a la Casa de mi Padre. De lo contrario me arriesgaría a que Mi Padre y todos sus compinches mafiosos interrumpieran mi Boda.

No deseaba volver a verle la Cara a ese viejo, pero tendré que hacerlo, sino Su Mano derecha me arruinaría la vida.

-Rivaille, Ya esta lista la comida -me anuncia Eren abajo. 

Me levante con pesadez de la cama, sin duda mañana sería: Un día rodeado de problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el aumento de Drama, pero hasta ahora el chocolate se acabó por ahora y vienen los problemas. Jeje  
> Gracias por leer


	10. Preparativos Para la Boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les digo a Todas, Que Están Cordialmente Invitadas a La Boda de Rivaille y Eren Jaeger....

[Levi narra]

Ya es Hora... Ya es Hora... Ya Está Todo Listo.

Me repetía la gente y mi misma mente, allá afuera del jardín de mi casa la gente rumoreaba, y los invitados comenzaban a tomar sus asientos esperando que "Se habrá el Telón" del Evento principal, que en este caso es Mi Boda Oficial con Eren Jaeger... Así Es me casaba... o me casaría. En unos momentos ya llevaría el apellido de "Jaeger" en mi nombre.

Termine de girar la esquina dentro del cuarto. Tuve que Insistir para que me dejaran solo unos momentos antes de ingresar al Atar. Mientras se ocuparan de las cosas como la música y arreglos florales que No permitieron ver, No importaba...De todas formas era algo pequeño. La Boda se realizaba en las instalaciones de mi hogar, Que había sido decorado por recepcionistas y otra gente. Toda la casa parecía un hotel de primera en el que se podía pasar desapercibido hasta llegar al jardín. Como una especie de pasillo que daba directo al jardín. Donde Si estaba todo La bola armada de flores, candeleros, banquillos y demás. Por el fondo se encontraba el altar blanco, en forma de arco blanco rodeado de arreglos florales.

Vuelvo a voltear la mirada de la puerta de la alcoba, en una vuelta en forma de ovalo para continuar con el conteo

...35, 36, 37... 38... vueltas, ¿Cuánto más tenía que esperar?

Me vi tentado de nuevo a salir del cuarto, caminar por los pasillos e ir a la recepción para saber Si de una vez, El Idiota de Jaeger había ingresado o ¿no? Dudaba de que me fallara y al final No ingresara... Pero ¿Por qué este retorcijón espontaneo en el estómago?

...Tenía hambre...

No lo creo, había comido Aunque ahora mismo no recuerdo que cosa, Ni siquiera recuerdo el sabor.

...Tal vez es inquietud...

Puede que este desesperado y me sienta incomodo... Meditaba llegando a la ventana. Abro parte de la tela blanca, caliente e iluminada por el sol, echándole un vistazo abajo... A la recepción y a los Invitados. Había unos 30 a 40 personas como mínimo que iban ingresando con trajes y vestidos, Otros estaban sentados en las bancas esperando y charlado.

...Maldición tanta gente... Reprocho en mi mente. No creí que fueran tantos, ya que No conocía a muchas personas a las que les interesara La Boda de un sujeto como yo, Casándose con Mocoso Como Eren. Continuo observando abajo, donde descubro a una mujer con un vestido azul, algo escotado por la parte del frente y que llegaba al suelo. Aquel moño característico en su cabeza y esos lentes, Me era inconfundible saber quién era.

-Tch, Cuatro Ojos Molesta llegaste.

Al parecer la Loca se tomó muy En Serio Nuestra oferta de "Sin límites de Acompañantes". Sabía que no teníamos muchos conocidos. Yo no quería gente y prefirió que fuera lo más privado y oculto posible, Pero Eren tenía que Decir: "En una Boda, Se invita gente".

Mierda... Su madre y demás parientes vinieron, me enfoque otra vuelta en Zoe que iba pasando a sentarse con sus acompañantes, Ja...Diría que era trajo ¡No! Arrastró y coló gratuitamente a otras personas, las mayoría colegas suyos, amigas íntimas (Uds. lectoras mías, las he colado, jejeje. Obvio que me incluyo, yo Soy la que atrapa el ramo 7w7) y demás personas y caras nuevas de jóvenes que Ni conocía. Maldita sea Mi suerte, Como pude hacerme amigo de una chismosa y revendedora de entradas Como Hanji Zoe.

...Más gente...Más Presión... Menos tiempo,...daban igual a una Persona compungida, que era como me sentía ahora. Comencé a sentirme nervioso, Ya es hora. Todo estaba muy cerca...Demasiado cerca... como para evitarlo.

-Toc toc...-suena en la puerta de la habitación. Me dirijo a ella con un paso rápido.

-Rivaille -me llama del otro lado, doy vuelta a la perilla entre abriendo la puerta.

-Si... ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Zoe?

-Hora de Show Rivaille -suelta con una carcajada. Chasqueo los dientes en su enfrente.

-bajo en un momento -digo volviendo a cerrar la puerta. Ella detiene la puerta con su mano a centímetros de mi rostro y el suyo, para comunicarme algo importante.

-No tardes mucho, Eren está esperando.

-Tch, Eso ya lo sé. -cierro la puerta al darme la vuelta. Pero ella continua hablando por detrás.

-A propósito Rivaille hay un par de jovencitas (Por no decir cientos) que quieren sacarse fotos contigo. -murmura.

-No fastidies, No tengo Tiempo. -contesta brusco al verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo. (T-T Levi nos rechazó, Que se le va hacer Así es el...Continuemos)

Me mire atentamente en ese espejo por un momento, que me pareció eterno. Tome un gran respiro dentro del traje blanco que llevaba puesto. No importaba lo que pasara de aquí en adelante... Yo Pasaría a ser Por Completo de Eren,...Y Ese Mocoso estúpido era por completo Mío,...Dejarse a alguien más. No me jodas. Esa persona es mía, Nadie me lo iba a quitar... Fruncí el ceño victorioso en el espejo y luego abrí la puerta con un portazo bajando a la recepción.

.

En el pasillo...Todo fue diferente, Los Nervios y la ansiedad se aperaban de mí A Cada paso mientras sonaba la música que anunciaba mi llegada. Obviamente toda la gente sentada dio la vuelta a sus miradas, clavándomelas a mi persona.

¡Como si Necesitara algo Más Que ser el centro de Atención! Trate de ignorar las miradas y continúe caminando. Cada seis pasos a los costados del pasillo se encontraban unos altares de 60 cm de alto, y sobre esto un arreglo floral. Por el altar de madera iban desprendidos de sus costados telas blancas, que levantadas levemente por la brisa.

...Unos Malditos Pasos más... Aquel Estúpido Altar No esta tan lejos. Por la mitad del camino mis pasos comenzaban a volverse torpes, Luche enormemente porque eso detalles no se notaran, y seguía poniendo un pie delante del otro.

...No te marees, No caigas Preso de la Presión... ¡Maldición Rivaille, Puedes hacerlo! -Me grite- No te caigas, No se te ocurra tropezarte... ¡Es Una Orden Rivaille Ackerman!

Continúe avanzando hasta llegar al final,... En el último paso Eren sostuvo Mi mano regalándome una sonrisa a la que me he acostumbrado. Juro que Si no me sostenía de la mano en ese momento hubiera tropezado, aquel pasillo que me mire de reojo por atrás de mi hombro...Era el campo de batalla más difícil que atravesé jamás. No había nadie en quien apoyarme para llegar, Nadie me entregaba. Solo estaba yo... Yo era la única persona que atravesé Esa vida entera solo... Y ahora yo mismo Me entregaba a la persona de mi delante, que Sin pensarlo me Regala una sonrisa pidiéndome que Confié en él y Lo Ame incondicionalmente. Si, Esto es amor verdadero. Un Amor muy bueno y Correspondido.

Frente a frente el Altar, agarrados de las manos sin evitar vernos uno al otro. Aquella mirad tan penetrante que me dirigió al ver que tenía mi vida en sus manos. Arrogante... gruñí para mis adentros, mientras el sonría al ver como mis mejillas se iban ruborizando levemente. Luego volteo su rostro a los invitados a nuestra diestra. Fuimos escuchando las palabras del Padre que nos casaba.

-...Queridos Hermanos y Hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para Unir en matrimonió a...-

Típicos palabras de un anciano que No me importaban para Nada, Pero Si declaraban al mundo entero, de que la persona Aquí a mi lado, que estaba sosteniendo mi mano. Era mi Esposo Y Me pertenecía solamente a MÍ. Y viceversa... apreté levemente su mano cuando Eren miraba entre la multitud sentado, a su Padre ausenté.... Y a la única persona de su parentela que si acepto venir, Su Madre.

Mierda, Eso fue mi culpa. Es mi culpa que Eren estuviera sólo... y sin apoyo familiar. Aunque sabía que la palabra "Soledad" en su entera y completa definición me pertenecía a mí. Visto el momento y la fecha, Mi padre y Único familiar que tengo estaba ausente, Pero era mi culpa Ya que no me había tomado la molestia de mandarle una invitación, Sinceramente su presencia No me importaba. Pero Eren era diferente. A Eren Si le afectaba que su padre NO lo apoyara en este momento. Agacho levemente la cabeza al cerrar los ojos un momento. Eren se percató de ese detalle, De cada detalle que demostré ese día. Acerco con un poco más a él mis manos. Entonces eleve la vista algo anonadado a su persona.

-Te quiero mucho... -susurro de pronto, Sonreí. Era la primera vez que yo le dedicaba una sonrisa. La parte más difícil y dramática de la Boda fue cuando el anciano dijo.

-...Hay alguien que se opone a que esta Boda se realice, que lo diga ahora o Calle para siempre... -como de costumbre se hizo silencio total y mortal.

Tanto Eren como yo, volteamos la mirada al gentío, Pasando la mirada por cada uno de los asientos y personas para ver quién sería el "Oponiente". Tras un momento nadie hablo, regresamos la vista al Padre. Que prosiguió con la plática.

-Ahora los declaro... Marido y...

-¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡DETENGAN LA BODA! -chilla alguien atrás, recién entrando a la recepción por el pasillo.

Mi vista se enfoca con claridad y furia en la persona que acaba de entrar. Tras verla un instante me sobran las palabras para describirla. Un mujer de vestido rojo hasta el suelo, bien abierto por la parte del pecho. El cabello recogido a un costado, En una especie de moño característico de una reina. Labios pintados de color rojo carmesí y esa postura de Reina engreída. Que se creía para venir a interrumpir mi Boda Con tal escándalo.

-No Voy a Permitir Que Eren Se Case Con Un Asesino Como tú, Rivaille. -escupe ella al verme.

-¡Mikasa, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! -recrimino Eren soltando mis manos al verla con incredulidad, avanzando un paso. Impactado de su presencia abrumadora acá.

-Eren... -dice ella mirándolo sonriente e infantil. No como la serpiente que en realidad es.

...Que Ni se atreva a tocarlo... amenazo en mi mente, formando puños a mis costados.

-No puedes Casarte con él...-dice, caminando en su dirección hasta tomar su rostro con ambas manos.observando sus ojos dilatados por la sorpresa.

-... Porqué... ¡YO TE AMO EREN! -chilla para luego sellar sus labios con un Beso en frente mío.

Mi rostro se contrae con molestia escrita, mis dientes rechinan con fuerza mientras voy avanzando un paso adelante. Pero Eren no permite que esto pase y la aparta con rapidez, regresando a mi lado.

-Mikasa, ya te había dicho que yo...- ella avanza un paso a él. Chasqueo los dientes de forma ruidosa, casi como un gruñido.

-Eren yo... -dice ella al tratar de tocarlo.

-¡ALEJATE DE EREN, PERRA! -Exploto de una vez, poniéndome en frente de Eren y ella, levantando la mano con un puño formado en dirección a su persona.

-Rivaille ¡No lo hagas! -grita Eren Tratando de detenerme.

....*.... 

Pestañeo un momento en la almohada al comenzar a despertarme, Eso fue... ¿Un Sueño? Fui sentándome en la cama, al mismo tiempo que me acariciaba la cien descubro un par de gotas frías y algo secas que iban recorriendo un camino desde mis ojos, dibujando una línea vertical en mi mejilla hasta juntarse por la parte de mi mentón. Arrastré mi pulgar desde mi ojo hasta parte de mi mejilla, secándome las lágrimas. Había sido Un Estúpido Sueño después de todo. Eren No me dejaría. Ella no era Mejor que yo. A pesar de que tuviera belleza yo... Eren ¿Qué es lo que Te gusta de Mí?

Deje en pensar en estupideces. Aquí el problema era otro...Me levante de la cama y aliste de forma rápida. Creí que tendría que inventar un excusa para que Eren me deje ir pero por el contrario Eren no se encontraba en casa. Encima del mesón de la cocina encontré una nota dirigida a mi persona que decía.

"Me adelantaron las clases. Me tengo que ir.

Nos vemos en la noche. Te Amo.

Eren."

Tan Imbécil como de costumbre, cogí las llaves plomas con un símbolo, el de un escudo con una alas cruzadas, un azul y otra blanca, por alguna razón Esa imagen me recordaba algo importante que ya olvide y quiero recuperar. Apretándola en mi mano salí de la casa, caminando como si nada por el garaje hasta llegar a abrir la puerta del coche y meterme dentro. Encendiendo el auto fijándome que tan lleno estaba tanque de gasolina, pues no pensaba detenerme luego piso el embrague en primera caja de reto para ir saliendo.

.

[Mientras tanto... Lejos de ahí, En el despacho de una persona]

-Embarazado... ¿Embarazado, dices? ¡Que Locura es esa! -grito furioso el hombre con canas delante de ella.

-Así es Padre, Rivaille está Embarazado de Eren Jaeger MI Prometido.

-¿Prometido? -pregunta su padre -Un pobre miserable como ese No te merece...

-¿Cómo llego Rivaille a este problema Kaney? Quedamos que el seria Mío. -reclama el otro hombre en el despacho.

-Está visto que Rivaille es una Puta con clase... -maldecía ella

-¡MIKASA ACKERMAN! -reprende su padre. Ella guarda silencio. Entonces Kaney se pone de pie y da la vuelta a la ventana de cristal que tenía tras de él.

-Yo me encargare de Darle su merecido castigo a Rivaille.

-Kaney... -avanzo un paso el hombre rubio de atrás.

-No te inquietes. Te daré a mi hijo como quedamos, pero tendrás que esperar...

-Mi paciencia tiene un precio Muy alto, Kaney.

-No le harás nada, hasta que Yo te lo diga.

El hombre de su detrás se conserva sereno, mientras el Padre suspira.

-Mikasa, Hija mía... -le llama, ella avanza hasta su padre.

-Si... Padre, yo quiero a...

-Dime Todo lo que sepas sobre Eren Jaeger.

El otro va retirándose de su despacho al oír la decisión de su compinche.

.

[Horas más tarde. En la carretera]

Conduzco por una antigua y olvidada ruta. No puedo evitar esta sensación de asco, No quiero Ir. Pero no me arriesgaría a que mi sueño se vuelva realidad. La Carretera está libre de autos que obstruyan mi paso de manera que acelero, hasta llegar a Esta Maldita Mansión.

La Mansión Ackerman, donde nací, viví parte mi infancia y el lugar donde empezó este gran Odio, El solo atravesar la entrada de aquella verja negra de fierro. El parqueo se encuentra vacío, me acomodo a un costado junto a BMW de color negro y muy lujoso. Dudaba que fuera de mi Hna y rogaba porque no fuer de quien yo pensaba. Gire la vista para el otro lado viendo un espacio libre para otro auto. Fui apagando el motor, y guardando la llave en mi abrigo al abrir la puerta plomo de ventana cerrada, estando afuera me invade un sentimiento incomodo Como si toda la estructura me mirara y me recriminara por mi llegada. Continúo avanzando hacia la entrada, subiendo con algo de cansancio aquel escalón blanco, de barandales de cemento.

Sin necesidad de que me indicaran el camino o abran las puertas de mi propia casa, Decido entrar nuevamente. Como siempre la vi está hecho un silencio total. Los pasillos cubiertos por alfombras finas del siglo pasado con pequeños pilares divididos por un pequeño espacio tras cada pared en los que descansaban jarrones, estatuas y todo tipo chucherías que coleccionaba el viejo. Sí, mi hogar parecía un museo. Me tome la molestia de detenerme frente a una, en el marco gigante (de persona completa) en la pared, vi la pintura de una dama,....Una mujer sentada en el sofá con aquel vestido morado el cuerpo característico de ella, sujetaba con guantes blancos un abanico cerrado para la foto. Me era imposible no reconocer su imagen, sus ojos, su cabello, su entera persona. Como no podría reconocer a mi propia madre. Toque con delicadeza el marco dorado opaco y fue rozando con el dedo os costados de Su marco. Como lo sospeche, Nadie había limpiado la parte trasera de los marcos. Lo único que hicieron fue limpiaron fue la parte de adelante. Aparentando que estaba Limpia. Ja, Esos inútiles... Si yo hubiera estado aquí, le aseguro que estarían reluciendo tanto por delante como por atrás. Mi habitación era un lugar que no quería pisar. Por lo que alejándome del cuadro continuo por el pasillo donde me topo con una vieja conocida.

-Amo Rivaille... -susurra la mujer de cabello corto a mí adelante. No conteste, por lo que la mujer se me acerco a mí con un ceño fruncido, levantando la mano para darme una cachetada.

Detengo su mano a centímetros de mi rostro, ella continua apretando la mano hasta formar un puño. No le dirijo mirada, simplemente demando.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el Anciano?

-¿Cómo se atreve a volver aquí? -me reprocha. Sin hallar respuesta, la suelto.

-Si no lo sabes, apartarte de mi camino. -digo retomando mi avance.

Ella se agarra del brazo viéndome furiosa al verme de espaldas.

-En el despacho, lleva horas ahí dentro. -reprimo una sonrisa, que no le mostraría.

-Fue un gusto volverte a ver, Petra. -me despido retomando mi camino.

.

Cruzando los pasillos y subiendo las escaleras hasta su despacho. Obvio no tengo que decir que me topé con más gente en mi camino, pero sus reacciones ante mi presencia no fueron más que de desprecio. Habían pasado hacía ya cinco años que había dejado este lugar Sin dar explicaciones ni pedir permiso. Me detuve frente a las puertas blancas de la que emana una pequeña luz del interior, Sin pensarlo mas entro.

Obvio que no esperaba mi visita, estaba bastante ocupado con su documentos y papeleo como para darse cuenta de mi presencia hasta que estoy en su delante. Para sorpresa mía en su rostro no encuentro más que ironía y satisfacción, como si él estuviera esperando que lo viniera a ver dentro de poco.

-Rivaille. -pronuncia mi nombre con ironía. Me mira de forma penetrante dejando los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-Tch, Maldito Viejo. -desvió la vista que tiene puesta en mí y en nadie más que yo.

-Así es Como saludas a tu Padre. -me recrimina cruzando las manos, sobre el mesón.

-Ja, Es Gracioso que sigas considerándote "Un Padre" después de lo que Me hiciste. -ahora soy yo el que le clava la mirada acosadora.

-Tch, Maldito Bastardo ¿A qué regresaste a esta casa?

-No Regrese, Eso No lo haría jamás. -desvió la mirada. -...Simplemente vine a ver que le pongas las corea a tus Perros.

-Sabes que Me son muy difíciles de controlar. -se burló, descruzando las manos.

-Maldito. -vocifero al chasquear levemente los dientes.

-A que vine tanta... y repentina preocupación Levi. -enfatiza la última palabra, con total falta de respeto... Hump, Siendo el mi padre no podía esperar nada más que eso.

-Púdrete. -Es mi única respuesta. Él no iba a sacarme información. Eso no se lo permitiría.

-Parece que el rumor es cierto... Te casaras con el miserable de Jaeger, ¿no? -retraigo el rostro. Mikasa Se lo había contado todo. Esa Maldita Mocosa.

-...Piensas ensuciar de manera tan Oficial El Apellido de Nuestra Familia. -continua con el mismo tono opresor, buscaba que me rindiera con solo eso. Estaba equivocado, No caería tan fácil.

-No te metas en mi vida.

-Continua con tus planes y Te Irá mal. -amenazo, "Cómo si llegaran a Importarme tus amenazas. Viejo Maldito" recrimino en mi mente al momento que veo unos papeles legales y llenos de formularios e información personal sobre su mesa... Había estado investigado sobre Eren. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

-No me extrañaría que Jaeger La Esté pasando muy Mal En este momento... -suelta de pronto, con total ligereza y alivio, como si...

Me imagino a Eren regresando de sus clases y encontrándose a unos matones en la entrada de la casa, Eren era demasiado torpe para enterarse de las cosas, preguntaría "¿A quién buscan?", Sin si quiera saberlo el seria atacado y golpeado en la calle hasta dejarlo muerto. Mi padre Era capaz de Eso, Con tal de que No me case.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A EREN! -Grito frente a él.

-¡¿Quién Te has creído para alzarme la voz, Maldito Bastardo?!... ¡No mereces Ni mi consideración! -iba diciendo con rabia elevando la voz, hasta que casi se levanta de donde estaba sentado.

-Ja, Ja -me rio de él. Kaney no era el único que termino provocando la rabia del otro. Me mira con desprecio.

-Miserable, Eres igual de hipócrita que tu Madre.

-¿CÓMO PUEDES NOMBRARLA DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LE HICISTE? -Apretó los puños, Este desgraciado Si bien No la mato tampoco hizo nada para Salvarla, Había dejado morir a mi madre -...¡TÚ la asesinaste Viejo asqueroso!

-Ella No estaba hecha para esta vida.

-Cobarde -murmuro apretando los dientes.

-Toma asiento Rivaille, Aun no es terminado de hablar sobre Tu Matrimonio

-No te atrevas a interferir, Kaney. -apretó la mandíbula al pronunciar su nombre.

-Por el contrario Rivaille, Síguete juntando con Pobres y terminaras como Uno.

-Ha, piensas desheredarme acaso... -suelto con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro.

El me observa en silencio,...Desde que me fui esta Casa Ya Sabía que mi fortuna había pasado a ser de Mikasa. La Hija favorita de Papá.

-No me extraña que hubieras tomado Esa decisión hacía ya tiempo atrás.

Continúo la batalla de miradas frunciendo los ceños por ambas partes, Retándonos entre los dos. A ver Cuál de las miradas tenia mal filo. Al final gane yo. El decide regresar la vista a sus papeles.

-Asique lo comprendes... Cásate Con Jaeger y Lo perderás Todo.

-Jamás tuve Nada. Tú prestigio, fortuna y poder no me interesa para nada. Puedes trágatelos por donde querías. Solo quiero que me dejes en Paz. No quiero volverte a ver, ni saber nada sobre ti.

-Hump, Ese deseo de Libertinaje está causado por lo que tu vulgarmente llamas "Amor". -amontono los papeles a un costado, para levantar la vista envenenada y decir

-Siento asco de ti, Querido hijo. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan débil?

-Tch, Como imagine, Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Me retiro.

-Cruza esa puerta, ¡¡Y No veras Un Centavo Rivaille!!

-Hasta Nunca Viejo.

Voy dándome la vuelta para ir saliendo del despacho, escuchando las palabras detrás de mí de: "Cuídate Rivaille". No le preste la menor atención y Salí a los pasillos. Mierda, Esto no fue más que Una Maldita pérdida de Tiempo, Pero al menos sabía que ahora me dejaría En paz.

-Rivaille -pronuncia mi nombré una mujer en las escaleras.

-Te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre, Hermanita -Me burlo.

-Con razón Papá está gritando tanto, ¿Qué haces acá?

-No te importa, Perra arrastrada -digo al ir bajando, ella se queda en las escaleras.

-Creíste que no me enteraría de lo que propusiste a Eren... Valías más que eso, Mikasa -le digo en su oído al ir pasando por su lado y luego continuar mi camino.

-Yo también voy a pelear por el Amor de Eren, Rivaille. -dice saliendo de su trancé, viendo de espaldas terminando de bajar las escaleras. Di la vuelta para verla a los ojos.

-Tch, Nunca lo conseguirás.

-¿Estás muy seguro? -me insistió. Me llevo la mano y con cuidado, toco mi vientre.

-SI, Muy seguro. -Sonreí "Él No me abandonaría".

-Entonces porque Eren No Sabe lo de Tú dueño -vuelve a provocarme.

-No tengo Ningún dueño. -la contradigo.

-Si es eso Cierto, supongo que no te importaría que "Él" ya se hubiera enterado.

-Maldita. -suelto enojado al verla amenazante.

-Te lo dije Rivaille, Yo peleare por Eren. -Se va por su camino y yo por el mío.

Estando en el parqueo fuera de la mansión, voy abriendo el coche. Visitar este lugar me enferma y No hace más que traerme malos recuerdos.

.

Salgo a comprar a la cuidad de regreso a casa. Mikasa era lo suficientemente estúpida para hacer locuras por el "desesperado capricho" que tiene por Eren. Porque estoy seguro que lo que siente por él no es más que eso un capricho No es Amor.

-11, 54 $ -dice la cajera del lugar. Saco un billete de veinte de bolsillo y le cancelo. Después de la medio hora de fila que hice para que Me entreguen el churro en la mano y yo voy saliendo de la sucursal. Y volviendo a pasear por el Súper mercado al que entre dé iba a casa.

Últimamente he estado sintiendo antojo de cosas calientes y dulces, extraña combinación que me recuerda a Eren. Habiéndolo acabado en menos tiempo de los que pensaba, fui a comprarme algo de ropa pues (y aunque lo dudaba) comenzaba a engordar, por lo que la ropa comenzaba a quedarme ajustada y pequeña, y en extremo delatadora para mi situación.

Después de comprar unos cuantos canguros y pantalones anchos, salía de la tienda al pasillo con dos bolsas blancas en la manos con el logo de la tienda impreso sobre ellas, fue entonces que divise a dos hombres con frac, viendo su reflejo a mi detrás cuando abrí la puerta de la tienda. Me estaban siguiendo No podía equivocarme, ya que los había visto también en la fila cuando me compraba comida. Por lo visto llevaban siguiéndome por dos horas.

Deben Ser de mi padre. No, a él no le importó tanto como para mandar a esos gorilas a vigilarme. Entonces es...

Me pongo a pensar, cuando todas mis ideas cuadran y doy la vuelta a la esquina con bolsas en mis manos. Ellos No se atreverían a tocarme en un Sector Tan Público y lleno de testigos. Claro Si su misión consistía en capturarme,... Aun en mi condición No se las iba a dejar fácil Si trataban de hacerme algo. Entro a otra tienda de ropa nuevamente, Está más llena que la anterior. Como lo sospecho los gorilas dan la vuelta, uno a la vez para no hacer evidente que me siguen. Adentro me confundo con la gente que se amontona buscando ofertas al medio e iba a ir saliendo por la puerta trasera.

Ja, Esos inútiles no sabían con quien se habían metido. Lo primero que había aprendido de niño era el arte del Escape. Engañar a esos idiotas y escaparme era pan comido para mí. Fui encaminándome a la puerta, donde abriéndola mis labios son impactados con los de otro, haciéndome tragar su saliva y él probando la mía, Se fue separando suavemente de mi para que le pueda ver el rostro con una pregunta.

-Te acuerdas de Mí, Rivaille.

Aparte la vista enarcando los ojos con desprecio al maldecir.

-Tch, Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haberme tardado, pero para las que quieren saber...  
> Rivaille está ahora en serios problemas, Es buscado No solo por su Padre sino también por Erwin, jejeje ¿Cómo hará para zafarse de ambos?
> 
> Les aviso que la cosa se pondrá fregada más adelante, tal vez me odien jijiji. Pero no se preocupen no matare a nadie... bueno eso depende de cómo salgan las cosas más adelante, no?
> 
> Bueno, Que Mas... Me encanta Volver Las extrañe tanto, que lloro. Nos vemos en el Otro capítulo, que no tardara tanta porque ya lo estoy escribiendo. Besos
> 
> #Nanariko-chan


	11. La Cafetería

Te Acuerdas de Mí, Rivaille...

Burla la voz de ése hombre a mi delante, que seguía relamiendo sus labios untados con mi saliva.

Recordar, ¿Qué Es lo que debería Recordar exactamente?

Tch Mierda... Porqué no tengo una respuesta clara a mi duda...

Mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por la advertencia de Mi pasado.

Una advertencia de...

"...Eren Jaeger ¡Está fuera de Control!..."

Aparece un dolor profundo, similar a un cosquilleo en mi ojo derecho, me lo toco por un momento con la mano al chasquear los dientes. Erwin continua inmóvil a mí delante.

-Erwin, Dilo de Una vez -baje mi mano para verlo cara. -¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Me Encanta Cuando Me Miras Así, Ese Filo En tus Ojos Es Único. -Pronuncio perdiendo su mirada en la profundidad del color oscuro de mis ojos, al tomar mi mentón con sus manos -...Eres El único Capaz de Matar A Cualquiera con Esa Mirada Rivaille...

-Quítate de Mi camino -hablo fuerte y muy claro interrumpiéndolo.

Suelto su agarre de mí, atajando su mano con la mía cerrando los ojos al sentir par de mis mechones moverse para abrirlos nuevamente, muy entrecerrados enfocando claramente a su persona. Trato de avanzar, ya que no tenía tiempo que perder, pasando por el costado derecho de Erwin sin que este emita palabra o trate detenerme, mientras él no hace más que tocarse la mano que ataje.

Me largaba, No me hacían faltas para mandarlo a la mera Mierda como vuelva a ponerme un dedo encima. Pero al avanzar unos cuatro pasos lejos de él, aparecieron frente a mí esos hombres que me seguían, sin duda era suyos... Tch, Mierda. Como supuse eran unos mastodontes gigantes. Un poco más y parecían tres personas juntas, de una altura de 1.80 por lo menos, de modo de que me llevaban dos cabezas. Tirar a uno solo al suelo, requeriría mucho esfuerzo y eso era justo lo que No tenía que hacer. Maldita sea, Estaba contra las cuerdas.

-...Ten Mucho Cuidado Rivaille -se dio la vuelta colocándose guante negro que se sacó para tocarme la piel

-No me gustaría que fueras mostrando esos ojos a Nadie más. -amenazo al caminar hacia mí.

Quería retorcer y escapar de aquí lo más rápido posible, pero antes de eso debía inmovilizar a los dos hombres a mis espaldas, sin mencionar a Erwin, del que estaba seguro un 97,3% que me seguiría. Llego hasta mí colocándome algo alrededor del cuello, una especie de pañuelo blanco.

-Así te queda mejor, Mi Nuevo Levi... -Él muy cínico solo muestra una sonrisa al ver mi rostro lleno de rabia y enfadado. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía ahora?

-Lo preguntare Una vez más, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Erwin? -me fui apartando de él -¿....Acaso Kaney no puede hacer las cosas por su cuenta... y tú vienes a llevarme de vuelta?

-No te confundas Levi, Tu eres Mío... No te entregaría a ese viejo Nunca -sonreí viéndolo.

-No sabes Mentir, Erwin. -me burlo

-Te equivocas Rivaille. Soy mucho mejor mentiroso que tú -Quiso volver a tomar mi rostro, pero no se lo permití

Erwin decide ceder y retroceder viéndome fijamente. Losé perfectamente, ya no hay salida.

-Te apetece tomar un café conmigo, Rivaille. -propuso.

.

[Eren narra]

Debo apresurarme... Estoy seguro que Rivaille me descubrirá pronto. Con mucho calma descolgué mi chaqueta y el jersey del colgador y fui saliendo de la alcoba de puntillas. Paso a pasito... con mucho cuidado. Debo tener cuidado de no despertarlo. Pise el siguiente paso y el maldito *parquet del cuarto suena "Trunk". Cerré uno de mis ojos sacando la lengua. Ese sonido bastaba para que Rivaille se despertara y me mandara a volar.

-Mmm -se escuchó desde la cama. Me recorrido un escalofrió por el cuerpo. Se había despertado. "Rivaille va a matarme" pensé al voltear el rostro con sus cuidados para observar la cama de la que me levante, cuando descubro que Rivaille vuelve a bostezar y continua durmiendo, por lo que parece tiene un buen sueño. Baje la pierna que había elevado para salir de puntillas, cuando caí en la cuenta que estaba profundamente dormido y no despertaría... A no ser que le partiera un florero en la cabeza. Obvio no llegaría a ese extremo para cerciorarme, pues perdería mi linda cabeza como interrumpiera su sueño, por lo que tome una de sus delgadas manos entre las mías. La acerco mi boca e inspire su aroma unos segundos. Como quería regresar a su lado en la cama y dormir un poco más pero tenía que salir... Esa mano se veía muy solitaria sin lo que iba a comprarle, se la acomode suavemente a un costado. Y me fui inclinando hasta llegar a centímetros de su rostro, apartando con sumo cuidado uno de sus mechones salido para ver mejor su frente algo sudada, tan tibia y caliente que me daba ganas de... deposite un suave beso sobre su piel deseando que fueran sus labios.

Sonriéndole salí de la casa para dirigirme a la tienda. Dejaría el auto pues"Se suponía" que estaba en clases, jejeje sino lo hacía de esta manera Rivaille se enteraría. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que creyera en mi nota falsa en su totalidad. Bueno estaba seguro que después de comprar lo que tenía que comprarle, volaría lo más rápido posible a mis clases y de ahí al trabajo. Doble turno me tocaba hoy día, pero valía la pena si con eso conseguía pagarlo al fin.

.

Entre en la tienda y una pequeña campiñilla sonó, anunciando clientela. La señora que atendía me pidió que me sentara y esperara, pues no era el único que había venido a la tienda de ropa, buscando un traje para la boda que tendría pronto. Un mujer de cabello castaño acompañada por otra dos mujeres, una mayor y la otra más joven, lo pude saber por la mirada llena de ilusión que pude ver en ella al esperar tras los vestidores a su hermana. Lo único que pude observar sentado en aquella silla a unos costado de los probados y con las estantería y maniquís a mis espalda, Era la cola y el basto revuelo del vestido, pasaron unos treinta minutos y 28 segundos, me había puesto contar pues no había música en el lugar solo propagandas promocionales en los televisores y revistas en los anaqueles.

-¿Estas Lista? -le preguntaron a la chica que no contestó. Simplemente abrió las persianas con los ojos cerradas algo molesta que escuchar esas benditas palabras los últimos minutos.

La mujer de cabello corto y azabache salió con los brazos cruzados alrededor de los brazos. La mirada molesta con un ceño fruncido que miraba al suelo. Mis ojos se abre más de lo que originalmente son para apreciar tal hermosa figura.

La mujer tenía un típico corte varonil que asemejaba a los de mi persona favorita. Su rostro se había inclinado un poco abajo de manera que resaltaba sus ojos, la mujer se dio cuenta que tenía mi mirada puesta en ella y voltea a verme.

-Oye tú... -la voz femenina de la mujer comenzó a hablarme.

-...."Que tanto me miras, Mocoso" ....-Mi mente rápidamente convirtió el parecido físico y la voz En las de Levi. 

Tal fue mi sorpresa que me levante de mi asiento a mismo momento en que la escuche y vi, Podía jurarlo Era él... Era mi Levi el que veía, el que tenía puesto aquel vestido. Era el hombre con que esperaba casarme. La emoción lleno mi rostro de solo pensar que Rivaille estaría portando uno de esos vestidos en la ceremonia. Estaría usándolo cuando caminara en el altar... Mi corazón y mi persona enterá se llenó de emoción, tanto que lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro de solo pensar que Mi Levi Pronto seria Mío... Muy pronto le estaría entregando Ese beso que estado guardando... No importaría tener que pagar 228, 54 $, por aquel vestido que usaba esa mujer con tal de que Se lo pusiera Rivaille.

-Señor... Por favor no lloré... -me decía aquella mujer castaña, hna. de la del vestido.

-Sé que se siente emocionado pero mi Hna. Ya tienes prometido -comenta al darme un pañuelo. Se lo cogí con gusto mientras la mujer del vestido se daba vuelta al murmurar "Que idiota, ¿Qué le pasa...? Ni que fuera mi padre para llora así...". No era por ella por quien derraba lágrimas, era por otra persona. Las más importantes para mí.

-Jaeger... -llamo la recepcionista, con un cuadernillo en sus manos, le asentí yendo hasta ella

-Jaeger Eren. -confirmó nuevamente -Acompáñeme, Su anillo esta por acá.

La seguí sin más que decir. La recepcionista me acerco la estantería y fue mostrando cada uno de los modelos de metal en que podía hacerlo, y los símbolos en los que había, decidí escoger unas Alas cruzadas por la mitad para el Centro de la imagen. Cada uno de los dos habíamos decidido poner una dedicatoria en el anillo para el otro Levi me puso: ...Tú Eres Mi Fuerza, Eren... Yo en cambio hice poner en el grabado en letra cursiva en el de Levi que ponía: ...Tienes la Llave de Mi Corazón, Mi Levi...

Tal vez era demasiado cursi, pero esa era la verdad Mi corazón le pertenece a Levi. Continuando me dio los datos del anillo que era de 3mm y de 10 k. su total era un precio de 3,200 $.

-Vengo por ellos en La Tarde -le conteste la vendedora.

-Lo tendremos listo para las 3:30 pm -me informo la mujer.

Page la mitad por adelantado y la otra cuando regresara de clases y cobrara mi sueldo, pero No sería nada fácil. Aún no había dado mi último examen, y para colmo me casaba esta mismo fin de semana. Como sea continúe caminado hasta llegar a la U. Horas transcurrieron hasta que pude librarme de eso.

-Ahh -murmuro alzando los brazos. Necesitaba un buen descanso y un desayuno. Usualmente madrugaba temprano y desayunaba cómo corresponde, pero como hoy me Salí de incógnito. Olvide por completo el desayuno. Con el estómago gruñendo me dirigía la parada del bus, como genio que era también había olvidado donde deje las llaves del auto, preferí no buscar y salir a pie. ¡Grandísimo Idiota! Me insulto... Tenía dinero de no ser porque en mis pantalones estaba mi billetera, que sino estaría mendigando. Creo que eso fue lo único que no olvide... Como sea El descansó tendrá que esperar, junto con el desayuno. Comencé a correr para llegar a la cafetería "Prince of Coffee". En donde había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo.

-Tarde otra vez -murmura mi compañera de la U, que también trabajaba ahí.

-Sasha, El Señor Mike no llego todavía ¿no es cierto?

-Estás de Suerte. No ha llegado, pero procura llegar más temprano Si quieres conservar tu empleo

-Sí, Si... Estoy consiente...-me despoje rápidamente de mi chaqueta y el jersey de la mañana para ponerme el overol negro de trabajo. Fui saliendo a la puerta para ir atendiendo a los clientes.

-¡Sean Bienvenidos! -dije apenas sonó la campanilla.

.

[Levi narra]

Maldito Erwin, vuelvo a insultar por tercera y cuarto vez ya no lo recuerdo. Simplemente estaba en un aprieto, había caído en un trampa y No era la primera vez caía atrapado en sus manos. Por suerte había cogido una mesa fuera del local, ya que odiaría verme rodeado de gente en este momento. Una camarera trae la taza y se la sirve a Erwin.

-Asique Tú y Eren Jaeger...Otra vez -habla el, ya que yo me había perdido la mirada en el calle observando los autos de autopista pasar. Esperando el momento adecuado para escapar.

-Tch. -No quería hablar de eso en absoluto. Erwin decido tomar té, antes de empezar.

-Supongo que planean Casarse pronto. -dejo la taza en la meza para verme detenidamente

-Dudo que quieras que Tu hijo nazca fuera del Matrimonio, Qué Sea Un bastardo Como Tú, Rivaille -

Hump, No tenía caso pelear con él. Erwin sabía demasiado de Mí. Tanto como para volverme a matar Si esé era su Plan... También estaba seguro fue el que le planteo ideas a mi hermana "Sobre Ser Mi Dueño". Aun no estaba al tanto de todo, pero Si Erwin estaba aquí Kaney también estaba involucrado.

-El Té de aquí es muy peculiar Rivaille, Deberías probarlo

-No pienso beberlo -continuo con los brazos cruzados.

-Crees que lo envenene -me sonríe malicioso.

-Viniendo de Ti, lo espero Todo. Traidor...-enfatizo la última palabra con evidente molestia.

-Tu Amor hacia Eren te condujo a Mis manos, No Yo. -contraataco.

-Eren No lo sabía. No sabía nada. -defendí de pronto. Aun no recuerdo alguna cosas, pero a mi verdugo. Cómo olvidarlo tan fácil. 

-...Fuiste tú Él que nos traicionó a ambos... A la humanidad que juraste defender...-Aprieto los dientes para reprender con la rudeza de mi voz. 

-Jajaja... Algún día me los agradecerían, pero hoy Levi... vengo a ofrecerte un preludio de Tú futuro con Eren Jaeger... -decía pidiendo otra taza.

-No me Importa lo que tengas que decir -La camarera regresa con la taza que Erwin pide para mí persona, la joven duda un poca al servírmela luego la deposita frente a mí. Lo veo por un momento, ya que parece que Erwin decepcionado cuando viene.

-No lo Trajo el otro mesero -pregunta deteniendo a la muchacha

Ese pequeño detalle no se me escapa, porque ahora que la veía bien ella se me hacía conocida. Había visto su rostro antes estaba seguro.

-Él está muy ocupado, Señor. Disfrute su Café -Ella se retira con una reverencia pero esta vez soy yo él que la detiene, sujetándola del brazo al preguntar.

-Oye Tu, No eres... -ella me mira extraño, pues no le dirigí palabra antes y ahora le alzaba la voz -Tú No eres la compañera de Eren, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo Soy una mesera del Café.

-No es eso Tonta yo... -le atajaba, cuando me interrumpió 

-No lo sabes Levi... -se me burla, lo veo a la cara luego me lanza la pregunta tan satisfactoria para el. y una verdad dolorosa para mi. -¿Quién crees que es el Mesero de medio tiempo del Café?

-Eren...-adivine. Erwin simplemente sonreía.

Ese idiota, trabaja en una cafetería. Erwin simplemente me trajo aquí para humillarlo... aquellos papeles, formularios... Eren... Lo investigaron a fondo. Ahora comenzaba a comprender mejor todo... la falta de comida. El refrigerador vacío...las salidas y entradas a cada minuto de la casa, las consultas gratuitas con Hanji... Eren... YO le estaba Costando demasiado. No podía permitir que me viera aquí... No debía permitir que Erwin lo viera. Solo me usaría para lastimarlo aún más...

-Estas seguro que no tomaras aquella taza -me presiona

-Mira que Si no lo haces No pagare por ella... Y tú negligencia podría costarle la paga a tu maridito.

-Erwin... tú... -apretaba los dientes

-Bien podrían ser unos 5 $ que te servirían para limpiarte los mocos a tu crió que recién va a nacer -Los puños comenzaron a formarse en mis manos.

-Malnacido Bastardo, yo te... te mataré

-Lo comprendes ahora, ¿no Rivaille? -No hago más que mirar el suelo.

Me tenía en sus manos. Eren... Eren era... Mi única debilidad, La única cosa en la que daba mi brazo a torcer...Yo no... yo no quería lastimarlo...

-No tienes un futuro con ese Mocoso. Regresa conmigo... Olvida esa tontería de tener a ese niño y Cásate conmigo -Ofrece.

Era verdad yo estaba ocasionándole muchos problemas a Eren... Pero, Yo lo Amaba. Lo que Erwin me ofrecía no era distinto a lo que me padre me pidió, Asíque mi respuesta es la misma.

-No. -conteste, lo suficiente mente firme para que su sonrisita se borrara del rostro.

-Seguro de tomar este rumbo Rivaille... Porque Si te niegas a cualquiera de mis deseos. No te garantizo que No le pase nada a ese Crió que llevas dentro.

Cogí la taza de té en mi enfrente y la fui tomando. No por darle gusto sino porque no me dejaría vencer de esa manera. Pero antes de tocar el fondo este dijo

-Eso es Rivaille... Eren Jaeger No te merece, Vuelve conmigo. -Esa fue la gota que resbalo el colmo de mi tolerancia a su altanería. 

Me detuve inmediatamente y observo el líquido marón en la taza, esa imagen de mi propio rostro reflejado en ella. Tal vez esto era un Error pero... una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro para luego levantar la taza y mi persona al mismo tiempo. No me llevo mas de dos minutos el arrogar todo el liquido de la taza sobre el asqueroso rostro del rubio este. Empandole la cara y parte del traje que tenia fui dejando la taza sobre la mesa y luego gritar.

-¡YO NO SOY PUTA DE NADIE! -Me quite de un tirón el pañuelo blanco que me puso y se lo tire. Erwin mantuvo la calma. Ya no era el mismo de antes, y tampoco iba a volver a caer en su engatusadas palabras. 

Cogiendo las bolsas blancas de la compra me fui retirando antes que llegaran las camareras y demás meseros por el escandalo. Eren No debía verme aquí. Moví mis pies lo más rápido posible para evitar que me siguieran.

.

-Señor Erwin, ¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto uno de los guardas. Erwin fui limpiándose el rostro con el pañuelo al ir levantándose con calma mientras la camarera exigía una respuesta.

Erwin simplemente le paso unos billetes por las tazas consumidas, mientras miraba como la taza de Rivaille se encontraba sobre la mesa. Él la tomo entre sus manos mientras la camarera limpiaba, para encontrar su interior como lo sospechaba. Vacío. Pero era justo lo que esperaba Porqué lo que él quería era que Rivaille se bebiera aquel líquido.

-Con un sorbo bastaba Rivaille -sus ojos se llenas de ambición y vicio.

-Señor... -lo llamaban.

-Ve por el auto y prepará Mi alcoba. Vamos a tener una visita. -sonríe. 

-Sí, señor... Como ordené -contestaban ellos. Erwin ya tenia calculada esta reacción por parte de Levi, y tambien lo siguiente que pasaría.

.

[Levi narra]

Esto es extraño, pensé que Erwin No me dejaría ir tan fácil. No veía ninguno de esos tipos siguiéndome. Eso se me hacía muy sospecho. Me detuve en la señal de alto del semáforo cuando... me viene un terrible dolor de cabeza que se va extendiendo por mi estómago. En muy poco tiempo me sentí mareado de modo que solté las bolsas y fue apoyando uno de mis manos en la vara metálica del semáforo. La señal cambio a verde, pero no podía moverme. Entonces en ese momento un BMW negro se detuvo en frente de esa esquina. Una de las puertas se abre para recogerme. Mis ojos se tambaleaban de un lugar a otro buscando ver a quién era el que se hallaba dentro, pero solamente vi que portaba un traje negro.

Las fuerzas no me dan más y comienzo a caer, pero mi cuerpo es atrapado por el de otra persona que se hallaba atrás de mí. Volteo el rostro para ver quién es... Pero no distingo nada más que el color rubio de su cabellera, junto con las palabras provenientes de su boca.

-Ahora Eres Solo Mío, Rivaille.

.

[Eren narra]

Tres de la tarde y treinta cinco minutos, Demonios estaba Retrasado. Tenía que recoger lo más rápido posible El Anillo de Rivaille. Fui rápidamente a la próxima mesa a dejar un chocolate descafeinado y un capuchino que me pidieron.

-Gracias y que lo disfrute -dije al salir disparado a los vestidores a cambiarme de ropa.

Mientras lo hago, Sasha se me acerca.

-Eren parece que en la mesa de afuera hay dos sujetos que te conocen... -comentaba

-Lo siento Sasha, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo -le interrumpía al ponerme la chaqueta y colgar el overol -¿Podrías cubrirme por hoy?

-De acuerdo, pero que séa la Ultima. -voy hasta ella y la agarro de las manos.

-¡¡¡Muchas Gracias!!! Te lo compensare, Lo juro -decía al ir cruzando la puerta delantera y despedirme con la mano.

-Si Como no. -contesta ella volviendo al trabaja, para darse cuenta qué afuera había un hombre gritando

-Tenía que ser una de tus amigos Jaeger -decía al llegar y encontrar todo revuelto -¡Señor, ¿Qué sucedió Aquí?! -pedía la muchacha

Mientras tanto yo fui apresurando el paso por las calles, cuando el semáforo de la esquina ser pone en Verde y no puedo pasar. Maldición a este pasó llegaría tarde. Como de costumbre, pero estaba seguro que Rivaille le encantaría la sorpresa qué le tenía guardaba. Haber trabajado estos meses No fue en vano. Adornaría su bella mano con un diamante, ya lo vería.

-Espera un poco mas... -decía, cuando observo a un auto pararse en la otra esquina a mi lado derecho, de donde me encontraba, Se detiene para recoger a alguien. Una persona que no pude distinguir. Tampoco era como si me importara lo que hacían los demás, ¿no?

Cruce la calle cuando el semáforo cambio de color, Sin saber que ahí...A menos de un metro de donde me encontraba. Había una persona que se estaba llevando en aquel auto negro. A La persona más importante para Mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración:
> 
> *Parquet: son suelos de madera manufacturada compuestos de tres capas de madera maciza y cubiertos con un acabado protector.


	12. Persecución

~•~ [Recuerdo. Vida Pasada. Levi Narra] ~•~

-Eren Jaeger ¡Está Fuera de Control! ¡Tenemos que Eliminarlo, Muévanse! -Decían la voz de más de cinco soldados

-¡No podemos permitirle Escapar! ¡Ese Titán Debe Morir! -Continúan recargando sus escopetas.

-¡Rivaille, NO! -Me advirtió la voz de la Cuatro ojos, Hanji Zoe

No le doy tiempo a terminar su frase, pues el despliegue del gas silencioso sus palabras, mientras yo me elevaba en el cielo.

-Mierda. -Maldije en el aire. Mi único pensamiento qué tenía Era... "¡Eren, Tengo que Salvarlo. A Como de lugar!". Debía apresurar mi avance antes de que... Apreté la mano, formando un puño. Dando una vuelta brusca, lance una de los cables de hierro que se engancharon en la pared lateral de la muralla. Elevando la cadera para poder subir por la estructura.

No iba a permitir que Zacklay Lo mandara a Matar por una estupidez tan grande, cómo que Eren intento por cuenta propia un ataque y salió medio muerto. Fue Mi Culpa. Debí vigilarlo más y dejarlo descansar por el momento de duelo.

Manejaba el Equipo con habilidad extraordinaria y natural... Cerré los ojos en el aire, pensando en el encuentro con esa persona. "Solo hay una forma de Salvar a Eren. Ven y Reúnete conmigo en la Muralla Sina".

Aterrice en la construcción, mis pies fueron los primeros en tocar por fin el suelo, abrí los ojos enfocando el horizonte al mirarlo con rencor. El crepúsculo amenazaba con acabar el día lo más pronto posible. Lo que hacía Nuestro encuentro más cercano todavía. Esto lo hacia por Eren, Porque lo Amaba.

-Erwin -Lo llame al verlo solamente de espadas -¿Dónde está Eren?

Erwin me había prometido que sacaría de esa prisión en donde tienen a Eren en este instante, me lo entregaría para que diera escapar con él Lo más lejos posible de estas murallas. De este mundo infestado de bestias. Me había prometido su libertad y una vida con Eren.

-Lo lamento Rivaille -murmuraba, limpiando algo con que traía en la mano con un trapo blanco. Tratándolo con delicadeza como si deseara que estuviera impecable al momento de usarla.

-Creí haberte Enseñado más, que No solo Matar Titanes...Sino También...A No convertirte en Uno...-decía, yo no quería escuchar estupideces yo buscaba a Eren

-¿A qué viene toda esta Mierda? -pregunte sosteniendo las katanas en ambos manos, Pues aun tenia sospechas de que todo saliera color de rosas como me lo planteaban

Erwin se da la vuelta, levantando la mano en una señal. Señal que uso para llamar a sus cómplices aquí. Yo no era aquí a la única persona que hizo una promesa. Más rápido de lo que esperaba llegaron los de la Policía Militar. Que al verme armado se apresuraron a desarmarme y doblegarme. Al estar de rodillas con las manos tras la espalda, Cautivo.

-Erwin, ¿Qué significa Esto? -me muevo en sus manos que me retenían por la espalda

-¡ERWIN! -zarandeó mis brazos al impulsarme al frente, estando de rodillas.

Erwin hacia caso absorto de mis palabras, por el contrario se dirigió a los guardias que me temían.

-Como lo prometí,...Aquí les entrego a Rivaille.

Apenas escuche sus palabras gruñí en voz baja al decir "Malnacido". Erwin escucho mis palabras y esta vez se dirigió a mí para responder a mi pregunta

-Esto... -tomo mi pañuelo blanco, atado de forma particular. Intentando que lo mire a la cara. Ni siquiera levante la mirada.

-...Esto es ha lo tu llamas Traición, Rivaille -al no hallar la respuesta que quería de mi parte, decide sacar la escopeta recortada que limpiaba en manos para apuntarme a un costado derecho de la cabeza. No me inmute, Esto era una Trampa desde El Principio lo sabia...y yo había caído en ella, Entonces eso quiere decir que,...

-¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A EREN!? -reclame en un grito entrando en razón.

-No te preocupes, -levanto mi barbilla para verme la cara. Esas sucias y apestosas manos que ahora tocaban mi rostro. Eran las de... Las de un Traidor.

-...Ya te juntaras con él y tú bastardo en el Reino de los Muertos.

Burlo al final, Ese Maldito los había Matado. Al mocoso y ese crío...yo...

-Erwin...ya me la pagaras... - amenace, Eso fui lo último que pude pronunciar, lo próximo que se escucho fue el sonido procedente de un arma de fuego disparada contra mi persona. Mi cuerpo cae sin vida al suelo, lo único que veo es el crepúsculo volverse negro.

.

Eren Jaeger...Era el Único Titán a disposición de la humanidad y fue cruelmente asesinado, junto con la rebeldía del hombre más fuerte, y el Asesinato de la Criatura de ambos.

La Guerra No sé Gana.

La humanidad pierde Su libertad, Pasa a hacer asesinada y convertida en una raza extinta.

Todo ocasionado por la envidia de un solo hombre. Erwin Smith

~•~ [Fin del Recuerdo] ~•~

[Levi narra]

Abrí los ojos al comprenderlo Todo bien Al fin. Erwin era un Maldito Traidor, que me asesinó y a Eren cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Me revolví un poco en la cama en donde estaba. Sábanas de terciopelo, un lugar tan amplio, blanco y pulido de cualquier suciedad existente. Debía ser algún hotel o departamento. Con pesadez, fui sentándome...Mi cabeza seguí adolorida, ¿Qué? ¿Qué había pasado ayer?

-Buenos Días -canto una voz, abriendo la cerradura de la puerta a mi costado izquierdo. Inmediatamente gire el rostro a esa dirección. De la cual salió Erwin sosteniendo una bandeja de plata en las manos. Con varios alimentos exóticos en el y con una sonrisa bien Cínica en aquel rostro odioso y podrido.

-Hora de desayunar, Rivaille -murmura al depositar la bandeja a un costado de la cama, murmurando locuras sobre que era demasiado descortés rehusar el desayuno en mí estado actual.

Deje mi rostro imparcial y frío a su persona, luego volteé levemente la vista para ver lo que hizo, pues se notaba a tiro que era mano de obra suya. Y no del hotelucho donde me trajo. Sin más que decir extendí mi mano por toda la bandeja de alimentos que me ofrecía. Arrojándolo todo al suelo, destrozado cada unos bocadillos, los vasos de vidrio y la garra con jugo de naranja.

-¡Piensas que Probaré un SÓLO bocado después de lo que Me hiciste! ¡Maldito Asesino! ¡TRAIDOR! -gritaba al tratar de encestarle un golpe en la cara.

El detuvo mi mano con la suya, con gran agilidad. Sujetando mi mano por al muñeca, No pude mantener formado le puño en mi mano por mucho tiempo. Más no le permití que volviera a tocarme con esas manos sucias. Manchadas con Mi Sangre. Escape de su agarre al minuto siguiente. Erwin se limitó a verme por un instante y al descubrir sólo odio de mi parte para su persona, dio un vistazo al desastre que había hecho con el desayuno.

-Vaya, vaya... -se sobaba la barbilla -,...Me parece que tendré que enseñarte buenos modales de nuevo.

-No vas a volver a acércate a Mí....O Esta vez ¡Yo seré el que Te corte Ese brazo! -lo amenazo

-Sigues molesto conmigo por eso Rivaille. -se levantó de la cama, caminando unos pasos.

-Tienes que admitirlo la humanidad No tenía Salvación....Eren era el Producto de la ingenuidad y Falsa Esperanza que los humanos Nos planteamos para Sobrevivir. Una Esperanza de la que Me encargue de Eliminar...

Continúe gruñendo en la cama. Erwin simplemente se jactaba de sus palabras para escupírmelas en la cara.

-Estaban siendo cruelmente engañados por ese Monstruo. Era mi trabajo liberarlos, Incluso tú Rivaille. Cuantas veces te lo advertí. Eren Jaeger sólo te trae desgracias. -se vanaglorea encogiéndose de hombros a mi delante, lo sigo con la mirada mientras camina.

-Hasta cuando estarás fastidiando en Mí vida. -cerré los ojos por un momento -...Deberías ponerte una barba y usar dientes de cobré... Te parecerías a Ese Anciano que no ha parado de molestarme.

Erwin vuelve a sentarse en la cama, al pie de esta pues no dejo que me acerque con facilidad.

-Olvídate del pasado Rivaille. No hay nada bueno que rescatar de ahí... -me susurra con voz acaramelada -...Excepto Nuestro Amor. Empezaré de Nuevo contigo Levi. Mi Nuevo Levi.

-Bastardo, No pienses que yo voy a volver a caer en tus trampas -aparta la mano que trata de tomar mi rostro.

-Oh, pero ya lo hiciste en el pasado -me recrimina -... y tambien en la cafetería... -dice en tono de burla.

¿Dé que hablaba? ¿En la cafetería cuando yo?... Entonces me persigue el recuerdo de la jaqueca tras pensarlo tanto.

-Me...Me sedaste para traerme aquí... -adivino. Erwin palmea un par de veces sus manos en señal de aprovacion. Mi corazon comienza acelerarse.

-Bien hecho Levi, pero eso no era lo único que contenía la taza. -me sonríe de forma siniestra y asesina. Como si yo mismo hubiera hecho su trabajo por el... Su meta no era dañarme, entonces... el dolor vuelve a aparecer en mi estomago. ¡Mi hijo! Antes de que mi voz pueda pronunciarlo, esta es interrumpida por un líquido viscoso que va subiendo por garganta.

Un baño, Necesitaba un baño con urgencia. Mis ojos enfocan con rapidez atrás de Erwin una pequeña puerta blanca y en su interior lo se buscaba. Un retrete. Sin pensarlo más, me arrojó a él, destapando mi boca de la mano que había puesto para arrojarlo todo en el interior de la taza. cuanto antes tenia que expulsar todo lo que tenia dentro de mi estomago. No estaba seguro, pero lo mas probable era que mezclara mi taza de Te con Ruda. No lo sabia, pero tampoco me arriesgaría.

...Mierda... Esta era La razón por que No quería que supiera que mi Embarazo. Por suerte no había tomado lo suficiente para que me provocara un aborto. Pero sus efectos somníferos en mi me afectaron bastante. Debí saber que Erwin no solo atentaría contra mi vida, sino tambien con la de mi hijo.

-...M-Maldito... -blasfemo parándome.

-Ese mocoso Tuyo me está causando problemas. -se burla. -...Pero No te preocupes mucho Rivaille, Te lo quitaran sin problemas a dónde vamos.

-Erwin, Bastardo. No dejaré que le pongas Un solo dedo encima a Mi hijo.

Amenazaba viendo furioso. Pero mi mirada es interrumpida por el sonido de "Vogel im Kafig", El tono de llamada de mi móvil, que se encontraba tirado bajo la cama tras mi levantar tan violento. Erwin lo coge en su mano mientras el aparató vibraba constantemente en su mano. Erwin sonrío al ver la imagen del número que llamaba. No necesitaba que me lo dijera. Sabía que era Eren. El teléfono dejo de soñar pues Erwin había presionado el botón de colgado.

-Pobre Eren. Debe estar muy preocupado, Rivaille -decía tras revisar el registro de llamadas perdidas

-Lleva llamándote toda la noche -me comunicaba al reírse más fuerte cuando volví a soñar. La canción volvió a empezar, Eso quería decir 2 min para contestar antes que se cortará.

-¡DÁMELO! -le grite al pararme secándome la boca.

Erwin con burla soltó el teléfono, haciéndolo caer a sus pies. Para acto seguido pisarlo y romper la pantalla del Smartphone. Corrí hasta llegar a él, pero en el suelo no vi nada más que un teléfono destrozado que era incomunicable.

-No permitiré que Eren Jaeger vuelva a interferir con Mis planes. -lo recogí del suelo, con el pensamiento "¿Cómo haría para comunicarme con Eren ahora?"

-Tú y yo nos iremos muy lejos de aquí Rivaille. Lejos de ese Mocoso, Lejos de Tu padre, Lejos de Todo el Mundo. Te daré la vida que siempre quisiste.

-De quién quiero Estar Lejos es de Ti. -volviéndolo a retar con la mirada. Pero en recompensa a mi altanería Erwin me acorralo contra la pared.

-Mide tus palabras Rivaille. Porqué te recuerdo que la vida de Ese bastardo depende de Mí.

-¡SUÉLTAME! -mas él no desaflojó su agarre por mas que alzó la voz. Continuaba presionando sobre mis muñecas.

-No quieres revivir... Viejos tiempos Rivaille -dijo, atreviéndose a susurrármelo en mi oído y después lamiéndome el cuello.

Apenas sentí el roce de su lengua pasarse por mi piel, que termino erizada. Me moví de modo que le di una patada en la pierna. Erwin retrocedió. Si volvía a intentar algo así, la próxima seria en la entre pierna y no tendría piedad al momento de reventarle uno de los testículos por intentar abusarme.

Erwin fue retrocediendo, Sabia de lo que era capaz. Simplemente disimula la sonrisa que se le presentaba en el rostro al verme parado a su delante. Con la misma expresión en el rostro que en Mi vida pasada.

-...Si, Esa mirada que Asesina con solo verla a los ojos. No sabes cuánto te amo, Rivaille. -decía al darse la vuelta y encaminarse a la puerta de salida del cuarto. Lo fui siguiendo.

-Igual que antes, Eres capaz de partirme la mano como intentara besarte -se reía -Pero no olvides, Estas más vulnerable ahora. Todo gracias a ese Mocoso.

Cierra el cuarto tras decir eso. Había olvido ahora que la única defensa que tenía era mi cuerpo, pues no tenía armas a mi disposición. Pero tampoco debía olvidar que esta vida que crecía en mi cuerpo Era la posesión más valiosa que tenía. No podía arriesgarla.

-Mierda -escupí, tras dar un golpe a la pared con mi mano. ¡Diablos! Tenía para escapar.... Pero mi hijo, se había vuelto y obstáculo. ...Está criatura, No podía dejarla morir. ¡Era mi bebé!

Fui dejando caer mi cuerpo contra la pared, hasta sentarme en el suelo. Sin darme cuenta acariciaba mi vientre para no sentirme soló.

-No te abandonaré, Pequeño. -murmuro, tratando de darme consuelo.

-No moriré aquí, Te lo Prometo... Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo... Tu, yo... Tu papá -miro al frente con nostalgia: "Eren, Ven pronto".

.

[Eren narra]

-Rivaille, Espera un poco más...

Exhale mi último aliento dando la vuelta a la esquina para poder llegar al fin a Casa. Aun en todo la corrido No había dejado de sostener la pequeña caja negra quien tenía en manos, muy tímidas. Creyendo que se rompería al apretaba más fuerte. La alzaba a la altura de mi pecho, por lo que muchas personas que me vieron pasar creyeron que él estaba proponiendo matrimonio a ellas. De hecho, una señora mayor me deseo buena suerte cuando le entregará el anillo a mi esposa. Por supuesto que agradecía su bendición y me apresure. Por último y para no dejar muchas sospechas, guarde el anillo en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta marón que traía puesta. Pensaba en la mejor manera para entregarle los anillos. Obvio ya se lo había "Propuesto", pero no como era debido, ósea el anillo en mano. Rivaille también me dio su respuesta. "Tch, Acepto". Fue suficiente para mí, pero con lo romántico que era. Yo quería prepararle una sorpresa, se lo Re-propondría. Primero llevarlo a cenar o solo prepararle una buena cena en casa, con velas y pétalos de rosas. Okey, en ese aspecto era demasiado cursi, pero la verdadera razón tras esa cursilería era ver el rostro sonrojado de Rivaille, al verme con la rosa en la boca. Debo admitir que fue algo cursi nuestro encuentro, cuando nos conocimos en la universidad, hace un par de años atrás. Sacudí rápidamente la cabeza, antes de comenzar a pensar en eso. Tenía que llegar a Casa.

Estando frente a la puerta, retomaba el aliento al abrir la puerta de la casa con el tradicional "Estoy de Vuelta, Rivaille". Pero no oí respuesta. Fui dejando mi chaqueta en el perchero, sacando la pequeña cajita que oculte en la mano.

-Ya Llegue -volví a repetir, pero tampoco escucho respuesta. Lo cual era extraño. Ya era tarde, Rivaille debería estar despierto y limpiando como Loco cada rincón que encontrará.

Fui dejando la cajita a un costado, sobre un mueble cercano mientras me dirigía a la alcoba con el corazón algo precipitado por esta inusual situación. Llegue, pero no había rastro de él. Incluso levante la sábana blanca de la cama. No estaba.

-Rivaille, ¿Por qué no estás?

Debe haber algo mal... yo... coloco la mano sobre mi rostro... Piensa Eren, Piensa... Hoy No hay consulta. Rivaille tendría que tener una razón válida para salir ¿Cuál sería?

-No puede haberse ido.

Continúe buscando por toda la casa... El cuarto, la cocina, los baños, la sala. Todo se encontraba vacío, El auto No estaba. Y Rivaille había desaparecido. Más rápido que un rayo saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y disque su número. Lo estuve llamando por horas... No contestaba... Sólo timbrea sin llegar contestar. Tanto escuchar su tono telefónico me vuelvo loco, y comienzo a desesperarme. En una oportunidad entro, pero no duro más de unos cuantos segundos y luego se cortó. Volví a llamar después de eso. Y esta vez sonó apagado.

-¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estás? -decía al sostener la pequeña cajita en mis manos. En la que se podía notar el reflejo deprimido de mí mismo en los anillos.

-Ring~ -escuche tras un momento. Era el timbre de la casa. Ahora Si, Este tendría que ser Rivaille. Me alentaba mientras daba un paso apresurado a la perrilla de la puerta para abrirla de golpe.

-Rivaille, Que bueno que llegaste ¿Dónde has••• -No pude terminar pues su voz me interrumpió.

-Eren -dijo ella viéndome

-Mikasa. -dije sorprendido. Ella solo inclino la cabeza avergonzaba, Algo aquí no cuadraba. Enarque los ojos

-¿Qué haces Tú Aquí? -pregunte molesto esta vez.

-Eren yo... Vengo a pedirte,...que salgas conmigo.

Mi paciencia llego a su límite y la sujeto con fuerza por los hombros, reclamando

-¡¿Dónde Está?! ¡¿Dónde Está Rivaille?! ¡DÍMELO!

-Eren... yo no sé... de que estas hablando -me decía. Entonces enloquezco.

-No te hagas la Tonta, desde hace días que Rivaille actúa preocupado... Ayer llamas para amenazarme y hoy de repente Tu vienes a ofrecer una Cita, cuando Rivaille ha Desaparecido ¡No juegues Conmigo! Dime: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ RIVAILLE?!

Enojado ya. La ahorcó, Sé que esto era cruel. Pero Si Rivaille estaba en peligro yo...

-Dímelo, ¡¿Dónde lo Tienen?! ¡MIKASA!

Ella comenzaba a desfallecer por la falta de aire. Decidí soltarla, ella cayó sobre mi pecho.

-Mikasa... Por favor,... Estoy preocupado por él... -decía tratando de reprimir los puños en mis manos.

-...En la Tarde lo vi por la Mansión...

-¿Mansión? -Mikasa levanto el rostro al ver que no comprendía a que se refería.

-A la Mansión Ackerman. -sabia que Rivaille tenia problemas con su padre. Pero no creí que llegaran a tanto. Le pedí la dirección del lugar y fui corriendo pero ella me detiene a dos pasos, dándome una información extra.

-... También Es muy posible que se haya encontrado con Erwin Smith...- me comunica.

-...E-Erwin...-en mis memorias busco su rostro, y solo me encuentro con sangre -...Smith... -Termino, recordando claramente su rostro embarrado con mi sangre. Ahora me queda claro todo. Sin duda alguna, Debía ir detrás Rivaille. Apresure más el paso a la Mansión Ackerman.

.

El despacho de hombre se encontraba vacío, y muy silencioso. Comenzó a bostezar del sueño tras revisar sus últimos papeles pendientes. Pensaba que era un hermoso día, pues la tranquilidad abundaba... y amaba el silencio. Le recordaba la paz que no pudo conseguir en el pasado. Cerró los ojos para escuchar más de esa hermosa melodía, que no emitía sonido... Solo transmitía paz. Entonces su paz es interrumpida por pasos apresurados y quejas de las empleadas del lugar.

-¡No Señor! ¡No puedo Entrar ahí! -El hombre con barba y algo canoso abrió los ojos sorprendido de la violencia que experimentaba de un desconocido.

Las grandes puertas blancas del despacho fueron abiertas de golpe a su delante, chocando la madera con la pared, provocando rupturas en la puerta. En el medio del alboroto se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño, respirando con molestia, algo encorvado que reclamaba con gritos el paradero de una persona.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ERWIN?! ¡¿DÓNDE TIENE A RIVAILLE?! -gritaba matando con la mirada de aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, que por primera vez mostraban su filo con instinto asesino.

-Se Puede Saber ¿Quién Eres, Mocoso? ¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A ENTRAR DE ESTA MANERA A MI CASA Y RECLAMARME POR ESE BASTARDO DE RIVAILLE?! -se altera el hombre mayor.

Eren decide calmarse un poco, porque entre gritos y peleas No conseguiría la ubicación de Rivaille.

-Eren Jaeger. Ése es mi Nombre. -le contesta el muchacho, al anciano la examina con la mirada.

-Aquel Miserable Bastardo de la Familia Jaeger -burla -¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz?

-Rivaille... Usted lo tiene... Dígame, ¡Por favor! -suplicaba el joven desesperado.

-Pero que dices Niñato, Ese otro bastardo Hipócrita tiene prohibido pisar Mi Casa.

-Entonces dígame donde se encontrar Erwin -Eren resoplaba preocupado.

-¿Para qué quieres saber un bastardo como tú la ubicación de uno de mis peones?

-¡ERWIN TIENE A RIVAILLE! ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE ESO! -Recalca totalmente convencido.

-Erwin no tiene a Rivaille. No podría tenerlo, Se lo prohibí.

-¡Entonces Llámelo! ¡LLÁMELO POR FAVOR! -continua pidiendo con de desesperación.

El caballero no parecía cumplir la demanda de Eren, por el contrario No le creía.

-¡Se lo suplico Señor! -volvió a gritar pero esta vez de rodillas en el suelo.

El hombre mayor no entendía la razón de porque llegaba a tal extremo por saber la ubicación de esa persona, pero no podía negar que aquel joven que veía en su delante. Era un hombre por completo desesperado y que le pedía una simple cosa, para que alma pudiera estar tranquila.

-De Acuerdo. -Aceptó el caballero mayor. Porque aunque lo dudaran, Ese hombre sabia reconocer el valor y determinación firme que veía que aquel joven, que es este momento era los mas cercano a un soldado que se plantea firme ante su comandante.

.

[Eren narra]

Espere como me dijo, A que realizara el llamado que le había pedído. Estoy seguro, No podía equivocarme, No ahora... Erwin Smith. Ese hombre era...

[En el calabozo. Muralla Sina. Eren narra]

"Ya puedes salir... Eren" -me va informando el comandante Smith, abriendo la chapa, y dándome una libertad falsa.

"¿Dónde está Rivaille, Comandante Erwin?" -pregunto con tímidez, apoyando un mano en la celda y sacando un pie. Por alguna razón dude del hecho de que me dejaran libres después que mate a tres hombres de la Policía Militar.

"Lo lamento Eren. Pero Rivaille No vendrá..." -decía cuando estoy frente a él. Mi rostro se asombro, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el porque. Erwin avanza un paso hacia mi. Atravesando una de sus katanas en mi corazón. Mi pecho reviente en sangre y humo.

Caígo de rodillas sosteniendo mi pecho. Si bien era un Titan, pero tampoco era inmortal. Mucho después de que él sacara su Katana de mi atravesado corazón.

"Le-le...vi" -pronuncie al desangrarme en el suelo., segundos antes de morir.

Lo recordaba con total claridad  
Lo recordaba con total claridad. Ese hombre me mintió... Ese hombre me Asesino...

El teléfono seguía llamando. El hombre de mí al frente era El Padre de Rivaille, la Única persona que podría ayudarme a encontrar a ese hombre y en consecuencia hallar a Rivaille. El pitido continúa.

-No Contesta -adivine tras un momento. El hombre llamado Kaney me mira.

-Lo Comprende Ahora. Erwin tiene a Rivaille... ¡Por favor, Dígame dónde esta Ése hombre!

-Por el momento se encuentra en el País,... Esta hospedado en uno de los Hoteles que manejo.

Comunicaba al escribir en un papel la dirección del lugar, mientras yo buscaba con mi vista un arma. Y la encontré, En una de las repisas a los costados de la puerta que abrí. Cogí una pistola Tanfoglio 9 mm recargable con capacidad de 16 balas. Fui cargándola escuchando un "Track". Cogí la nota que escribió. Leyéndola la metí en mi bolsillo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso, niño?

-Voy por Rivaille. -Afirmé

-¿Por qué te importa tanto ése, Bastardo?

-Rivaille es la persona más importante para mí. Y usted cómo su Padre, debería al menos hacer algo por él.

-Hmm, Asíque Eso es el "Amor" que sientes. Estas dispuesto a arriesgar Tu vida. Eren.

-Si Erwin Se atrevió a Ponerle un dedo encima. Lo Matare. -declaré.

Me doy la vuelta, sosteniendo el arma con mi mano derecha.

-Espérame un poco más Rivaille. Voy por Ti.


	13. Infortunio.

Las horas transcurren y el día llega a su fin. Pero hay Alguien que se acerca con un mortífero paso a la habitación que mantenía cerrada con llave. La introduce en la cerradura hasta escuchar el seguro contraerse y Sonreír. Este era un momento de gloria para él, pues tenía a la persona que amaba cautiva en su hogar.

.

[Erwin narra]

Todo era perfecto, la comida, el lugar, la seguridad, la situación... y por supuesto. Rivaille, Era Todo Mío... Abriendo la puerta con la llave que mantenía segura en mi bolsillo, avance a la cama en la que reposaba. Me senté a un costado suyo para observar su rostro durmiente. Sus ojos aún permanecía cerrados e inmóviles... Su respirar embriagaba mi aire con su aroma. Fui tomando su rostro con mis manos acariciando su mejilla, dejando resbalar mis dedos por su piel. Rozando mi nariz a pocos centímetros de la suya. Inspirando en aroma que expulsaba por la boca.

Nunca, Jamás dejaría que Jaeger Me lo quitara de nuevo. Levante levemente su rostro a mi persona.

-¿Te acuerdas Rivaille... Cuando nos conocimos?

.

[Mansión Ackerman. Levi 15 Años. Erwin narra]

Ese día me encontraría con Rivaille, por primera vez después de que Lo mate. Volvería a empezar. No había olvidado su rostro cuando lo vi la anterior vez que mi padre me trajo en una reunión. La vez que conocí a los Ackerman nuevamente. Rivaille no debe recordar con claridad pues tenía,... era de por lo menos unos tres a cuatro años y yo diez... Jejeje "Te volví a encontrar, Levi"burle esa vez. Pero ahora es diferente. Yo tenía dieciocho, por lo que estaba totalmente consiente de lo que hice en Mi Vida Pasada, Pero Rivaille apenas tenía unos 15 años. Por lo que sus recuerdos de mi No eran concretos, Solo me conocía como lo que fingía Ser en esta Era. El hijo del Amigo de su Padre, Seria fácil de engañar Para hacerlo mío Esta vez... y más aún, Sin la presencia de mi padre acá. Podría robarle un beso.

En esta vida, me asegure de tener todas las de ganar. El Padre de Rivaille me daría a su hijo en matrimonio y justo lo que hacía ahora, Era visitar a mi prometido nada menos.

-Por acá por favor -decía la mucama

La seguí sin interrupciones en el camino, y fui directo a sentarme para esperar la llegada de mi pretendiente. Para sorpresa mía Ni su padre ni Rivaille habían venido a la cena, mientras yo continuaba la espera solo en el comedor. Me dejaron esperando por unos minutos, luego la sirvienta entro a comunicarme

-Señor Smith, parece que... El Señor Ackerman No podrá llegar, Ruegas sus disculpas

-¿Qué hay de Rivaille?

-Lo lamento Señor -comunicaba al agachar la cabeza.

-Está bien. Iré a investigar

Afirme, después de ponerme de pie y abandonar el comedor.

.

[Levi narra]

Cierre la puerta unas tres vez con la llave hasta romperla.

-Mierda. Ese viejo ya debe haberse enterado. -retrocedí de la puerta y jale la típica soga de sabanas que había hecho, arrogándola por la ventana.

Casarme con ese rubio con signos de calvicie, Que Ni lo sueñe. No iba a casarme y Punto. Ese viejo no podría obligarme.

-Tch -casquea al comenzar a bajar por la soga, en la que hice nudos a cierta distancia para tomarlo como escalera y no resbalar. Ya que era una altura de tres metros y más desde mi habitación hasta el costado lateral de mi casa. Esta Maldita Mansión era demasiado grande para mi... cuando estuve a un metro del suelo, escuche su voz.

-Divirtiéndote, Levi

Gire el rostro, para ver por encima de mi hombro, su figura parada a mí detrás. Efectivamente era Erwin, y me había atrapado.

-Joder. ¿Qué quieres Mierda?

-Así Recibes A Tus Invitados -me contesta. Se atrevía a contestarme, Ja. Estaba muerto.

-Molestias... Eso es lo que Eres.

-Si bajas y Me acompañas a un paseo. Omitiré Esta parte al despedirme de Tu Padre.

Entrecerré los ojos, parecía que a él también sabia jugar. Pues era un ackerman, y yo no me dejaba intimidar tan fácil.

-De acuerdo. -acepte al jalar la tela, que al ser tan delgada termino rompiéndose.

Mierda, porqué no la reforcé. Pensé al ir cayendo. Iba doler aterrizar, mas no fue así el Imbécil de ese rubio se interpuso en mi camino y amortiguo mi caída con su cuerpo.

-Pero que estúpidez hiciste Imbécil -le reclamaba en el pasto

Erwin no contesto nada, se limitó a verme sobre el esperando algo de Mi.

-Muévete de una vez. No me gusta ver tú Sucia cara tan cerca.

Me fui levantando y él a su vez hacia lo mismo.

-¿Ahora qué? -pregunte cruzándome de brazos a su costado.

-Un paseo. -declaro sacudiendo se la ropa, para luego verme con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

.

La tarde paso como él dijo, fuimos a la ciudad, paseando por el parque, luego fuimos a una heladería, donde nos topamos con un asaltante que estaba robando a una mujer. Mi reacción fue rápida, pues quería salvar a la mujer. Me avalanzo contra el atacante desarmado. Mas el rubio no hizo nada. Miraba desde la escena con cautela mientras yo me debatía con el otro hombre que se fue con la cartera y me dejo un corte en la mano.

-Lo lamento. -le dije a la mujer que se alejó, agradeciéndome el haberla salvado.

-¿Por qué No hiciste nada? -demandé bastante molesto, ya que el ceño se me había fruncido.

-No era necesario.

-¿Qué dices?

-Velo de esta forma Rivaille, Si te vieras acorralado contra algo contra lo que No puedes pelear solo. Los sacrificios humanos serían Necesarios para poder Ganar.

-Insinúas que serias capaz de Sacrificarme para Salvarte, ¿no es cierto? -Deduje sus palabras. De alguna manera, esas palabras me sonaron familiares.

-Los humanos Somos egoístas. -me recuerda -...Tenemos que dejar atrás Nuestra humanidad Si queremos Sobrevivir.

-Homicida. -lo insulté

-Deberías Saber que a La Humanidad No le importo Sacrificarte Rivaille -murmuro pasando por mi lado.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

-Déjalo, Ya nos veremos luego. -me palmeo la espalda, tomando un rumbo distinto al mio.

-Lunático -Maldije al regresar a casa. Y ponerme a pensar en sus palabras. Deberían tener algún sentido para Mí... O solamente se burlaba.

-Ring~ Ring~ -suena un móvil en el patio.

Baje y encontré abajo de la ventana por la que caí, en el pasto. El móvil del lunático ese. Se le debió caer al atraparme cuando resbale.

.

Al día siguiente, Cite al imbécil ese en la plaza a la que fuimos ayer. En mi casa seria todo un problema, tampoco quería que el Viejo se enterara de que me encontraba con el pretendiente que escogió para mí y se hiciera ilusiones de que yo aceptaba su decisión.a

-3: 00 Pm -sentencie desde mi móvil.

Se retrasaba un solo minuto y yo me largaba, pues no me iba a dar el luego de esperar como idiota. Si no venía por su móvil entonces lo buscaría en el rio.

-¡Levi! -llamo desde la otra esquina de plaza.

¿Por qué diablos gritaba?... Se acercaba a mí con el rostro lleno de alegría. Tanto le alegraba que lo citara. Ja, imbécil.

-¡Rivaille, Rivaille! -continuaba llamando atravesando la calle.

Tal vez estaba demasiado despistado y no noto que la luz cambio cuando en cruzo. Ese auto iba atropellarlo. Rápidamente lo ataje del camino, abalanzándome sobre él. Parte de su nuca choca contra la esquina apero esta consciente, viendo echado sobre, recostado sobre su pecho.

-¿Que... ¡¿Que Clase de Idiota Eres?! Deseabas Morir... -recriminaba sobre el en voz alta. Erwin simplemente me sonríe, sabiendo que le había salvado la vida otra vez.

-Se me había olvidado que Tu deseo Es Salvar a Todos. -murmuro cerrando los ojos, y dejando caer en el asalto su cabeza, soltando carcajadas de amargura y felicidad.

-¿Qué dices?

Con esa pregunta mía, Nos vamos separando al sentarnos del suelo. Yo no permanecería en la mugre de la sucia calle por mas tiempo, me paro y el copia mis acciones cuando se me acerca de pronto, Esta vez acorralándome.

-Te agradezco que Salves mi vida. -murmuraba cerca, bastante cerca. Tanto que su alimento empezaba a ser inspirado por mí. Por alguna razón mi cuerpo tiembla, tengo miedo de ese contacto. ¿Por qué? ...Porqué ya antes había caído en esa falsa trampa de amor.

-Te lo compensaré. -me susurra acortando por completo el minino espacio que me separaba de él.  
.

[Erwin narra]

Selle los labios de Rivaille con un solo beso, lo que dio inicio a Nuestra relación. Rivaille era Mío, yo fui el primero en su vida. Todo fue perfecto con el tiempo, Aquellos meses en los que me convertímos en Novios... Ya podía apreciar el Altar con Rivaille, Pero me descuide un solo momento, y lo volví a perder.

El día en el que fui a Japón. Sin saber que en aquel lugar estaba el. Eren. Ese Maldito Problema que trate de erradicar. Sabía que Si se volvían a encontrar se Enamorarían. No pensé que en mi estancia allá, Le abría pasó gratuito a Eren que se apoderara de Rivaille. Y me lo arrebatará de los brazos otra vez.

.

Continúe mi avance por su cuello, llegando su a pecho... que se inflaba por el simple hecho de respirar. Seguí avanzando, anhelando tocar cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo y expuesto para mí... Pero me topé con aquel bulto sobre saliente en su vientre. Ese pequeño bulto que arruinaba la figura de su cuerpo. Todo porque llevaba a ese bastardo en su cuerpo, Nuevamente Eren Jaeger era él que conseguía que Rivaille y él tuvieran, Un producto de su amor. Me restregaban su felicidad en la cara. Esa cosa formándose se interponía de nuevo en mi camino. Pero la eliminaría, de la misma forma que lo hice en el pasado.

-Jaeger No volverá a tener nada tuyo Rivaille. Dalo por hecho -bese su frente durmiente.

Mi beso basto para despertarlo, por lo que abrió sus ojos molesto al descubrir que me apoderaba de sus labios sin su permiso. Recibí un golpe como recompensa.

.

[Levi narra]

-Ve preparando tus maletas. Francia Está muy cerca Levi.

-Ya te había dado mi respuesta, Erwin.

Erwin no me contesto por el contrario se sobo el cachete que golpee y fue acercándose a la puerta. ¡No de Nuevo! Me levante como un rayo y corrí a la puerta, mas no llego a tiempo. Cierra la puerta, encerrando de nuevo.

-¡Maldición Erwin! ¡Sácame de Aquí! -grite pataleando en la puerta. Golpeándola repetidas veces con mis manos.

Más no consigo nada que raspones en las manos, se volverían moretones. Esto no me llevaba a ninguna parte. Decidí detenerme pero No rendirme, entonces en el gran silencio escucho murmullos al otro lado.

-Tome su chaqueta y Suerte en la Mansión Ackerman -le decía una mujer.

-¿Mansión? -Erwin iba a verse con Kaney. Tenía que salir.

-¡Erwin! ¡Erwin! -gritaba una y otra vez, desde el cuarto. Mas el no me hizo menor caso y salio. Joder, debía encontrar una manera... Pensaba, pero es interrumpido por una voz familiar que ingresa al lugar.

-Como qué Erwin no se encuentra... -pregunta después del bullicio que provocó al abrir la puerta par en par, diciendo ¡Erwin-san Mira que hermosa visita tienes!

-¿Hanji? -pensé al momento que se me dibuja una sonrisa.

Era ella sin duda alguna, Esta era la primera vez que me alegraba de tener a la loca Suelta por aquí.

-¡Hanji! -grito oyendo unos pasos acercándose a mi dirección.

-¡Rivaille! -me contesta tocando la puerta del otro lado.

-¡Hanji, Sácame de Aquí! ¡Sácame!

-Rivaille... ¿Cómo es qué estás aquí? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-El Desquiciado de Erwin ¡Quién más! ¡Ahora Apúrate y Sácame de Aquí!

-No puedo creerlo... Porqué Erwin haria tal cosa... -meditaba, mientras yo Estoy decidido a salir, por lo qué golpeo la puerta con mi hombro.

-¡Rivaille No Lo Hagas! -me advierte del otro lado

-¡Entonces Has Algo Tú! -vuelvo a empujar la puerta, Esta vez con menos fuerza.

-De acuerdo, Aléjate lo más que puedes de la puerta.

Voy retrocediendo, como me pide Hanji. Entonces ella le da una patada a la puerta con toda su fuerza y esta cae, a pocos centímetros de donde estamos parados.

-Zoe... -pronuncie algo incrédulo. Sabía que la Demente era fuerte pero se me dificultó un poco creerlo hasta verla. Ahí parada detrás de la puerta, regresando su pie al suelo.

-Si Rivaille -me contesta con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Vamonos. -contesté de manera rápido al salir primero y por su delantera, de la prisión en la que estuve esos días.

.

[Eren narra]

Llegue corriendo a la recepción del hotel, preguntando por el número de la habitación que le correspondía a Erwin. A penas me lo dijo me puse a correr.

-Espere Señor, No puede Entrar Ahí -decía la recepcionista, pero no le hice caso y me adentré al hotel.

Ya subido en el acensor, que para mi desgracia era la única cosa que no podía manipular para que avanzara más rápido. Rivaille, Estoy tan cerca. Pensaba, Fui sacando de mi bolsillo la pistola. Estaba listo para usarla, Si la situación se complicaba. No le perdonaría a Erwin que le hiciera algo a Rivaille o intentará algo contra Mi hijo. Lo Asesinaría sin duda alguna. El ascensor se abrió y yo salí armado. Directo a la habitación Nro.305. La toqué tres veces como mínimo, después abriría la puerta por la fuerza. Cuando mi paciencia llegaba a su limite, una mujer la abrió y yo entre al lugar buscando a Erwin o Mejor a Rivaille. Pero no encontré a nadie, la mujer a mi costado no hacía más que repetirme que fuera o llamaría a la policía. Yo ingrese a último cuarto que tenía la puerta rota y las sábanas de la cama desordenadas, sin duda alguien había dormido ahí. Continúe buscando hasta encontrar tirado en el suelo. ¡El Móvil de Rivaille! Estaba destrozado. Erwin le había privado de la comunicación para que no pudiera encontrarlo.

-Erwin -maldije al viento.

Me levante cogiendo el teléfono en mi mano.

-Señor, se lo repito, salga de aquí ¡Ahora!

-¡¿Donde Erwin?! -grite en respuesta.

-El señor no se encuentra, acaba de salir.. -decía

-¿A donde? -reclamo agarrándola por los hombros, ella me mira temerosa pero contesta.

-S-se fue a hacerle una visita al señor Ackerman, a la Mansión- la interrumpo soltando antes de que termine, me pongo a correr conociendo el paradero del Erwin, era muy seguro que se hubiese llevado a Rivaille por lo que acelere el paso nuevamente, saliendo del hotel.

.

[Mientras tanto En la Mansión Ackerman]

-Kaney voy a llevarme a Rivaille -sentenció el rubio llegando a su despacho.

El caballero mayor miró fijamente a su delante.

-Asíque Es verdad lo que me dijo el Mocoso Jaeger, Tú tienes a Mi hijo -lo amenazó

-Si, y No lo Pienso Soltar. -contraataco el Rubio con su radiante sonrisa llena de confianza, En cada una de las palabras que salia de su boca.

-Te dije que esperaras, Yo mismo Te iba a dar a Rivaille.

Complemento el Anciano. Mientras un hombre llega a la puertas del despacho.

.

[Levi Narra]

-Así es Como Los Quería Encontrar -solte por fin al legar a su despacho. -...Hablando Sobre Mi ¡Como Si Fuera Su Mercancía!

-¡Rivaille! -soltó enérgico Erwin -Cómo te...

-Pensaste que Iba a quedarme encerrado...En Ese pequeño y Sucio Cuarto -adivine su pregunta antes de que la formulase.

-¡Tenías Encerrado a Mi hijo! -se exaltó Kaney a punto de levantarse del asiento.

-Vaya, Parece que Ahora Te Sale El Lado Paternal -me burle al ver su falsa representación de preocupación por mi Vida.

-Erwin ¿Que has hecho? -preguntaba Hanji por mi detrás.

-Rivaille... -comenzaba otra vez Erwin, Ignorándola.

-Cuántas Veces Se Los Tengo que Repetir -enmarcaba los ojos

-¡Dejen De Meterse En Mi Vida! ¡Déjenme En Paz!

-Eso No Es Posible. -lo mire fijamente -...Porqué Tu Eres Mi hijo y me Perteneces -contesta el cínico de mi Padre.

-¡Me Vendiste!... -adivine -Ya veo, Por Esa razón me botaste de la Casa y me mandaste a Japón, ¿no?

-Si, Fue para que te encontrarás con Erwin

Fui apretando más los puños, conteniendo mi furia al enterarme de la verdad.

-Lo Volviste hacer. -solté apretando lo dientes al verlo sentado en su silla del despacho, Como si fuera gran cosa que yo me haya enterado de lo que estaba tramando

-¡Apostasté Mi Vida Como Si Fuera Una de Tus Malditas Cartas KANEY! -Explote en mi rabia al verlo asesino atravez de los mechones alborotados de mi cabeza que me cubrían la cara de forma siniestra.

El solo ver la imagen de su persona en enfrenté de mí, me enfurecia más. Que clase de hombre era éste para vender a sus hijos así nada más, y luego admitir de manera cínica y sin remordimiento alguno ese hecho. Lo Odioba, Ese hombre No era mi Padre...Por mas que su misma sangre corriera por mis venas ¡Ese Sujeto No Era Mi Padre!

Avance un paso al frente, iba a romperle la cara y sacarle todos los asquerosos dientes de cobre que traía encima. Como se atrevía a Matar a Mi Madre y luego se atrevía a venderme, Yo lo...

-Rivaille -llamó una voz llegando al lugar. Era Su voz a mi detrás. La voz que anhelaba escuchar.

-Eren... -pronuncio al dar la vuelta y encontrarlo parado atrás de mi. Escuchar su voz basto para que el ritmo de respiración bajará y tranquilizará un poco a mi corazón y entera persona que contenía la rabia y la impotencia.

Eren fue acercándose a mi con una sonrisa, aliviado de encontrarme al fin. Se acercaba a tomar mi mano con la suya A manera de calmarme y luego resguardarme seguro en sus brazos. Mas Erwin estaba mas cerca y fue mas rápido que el. Me apresó por la espalda, introduciendo su mano a un costado de brazo. Forzando a mi cuerpo apegarse a su persona. Obvio que no soporte su presencia un minuto y trate de apartarme usando las manos, Pero Erwin no era imbécil, y a manera de que no escapé apunto el arma que trajo a un costado de mi rostro. Al advertírles a todos en la sala.

-Para Atrás Ahora ¡O Disparó!

Inmediatamente después de sus palabras escucho el sonido de una silla caerse para atrás al levantarse bruscamente del despacho y reclamar a toda voz.

-Erwin, ¡¿Que Diablos Crees qué Haces?! ¡SUELTA A MI HIJO!

-Te lo dije Kaney. Yo Me llevare a Rivaille, Aunque Tenga que Matarlo Otra vez... -observe como Erwin apretaba más los dientes al soltar la amenaza he ir retrocediendo un paso para atrás, contra la pared, con mi persona sometida por el al ver como las miradas de todos estában en su contra.

A Continuación lo único que oí fueron gritos desquiciados y varios tonos de incredulidad a mi alrededor, viendo la complicada escena en la que me veía inmerso ahora.

-¡Rivaille! -grito Hanji avanzando un paso a mi persona.

-¡¡Rivaille!! -grito con más volumen y desesperado Eren, al verme preso. Avanzando dos pasos.

-Eren, -llamaba al ver bien abiertos los ojos su persona. Reflejado en su iris podía verme preso a mi mismo

-...¿Qu-qué esperás Eren? ¡Dispara de una vez! -le ordenaba al ver que portaba un arma en su manos.

La mano de Eren continuaba a un costado por debajo de su cintura. Dudaba de intentar algo mientras yo me viera involucrado en el tiroteo. Estaba consiste del peligro que representaba que Eren dispara el arma contra mí. Sabia que No se atrevería a presionar gatillo contra la persona que Amaba, pero si no hacían algo rápido Erwin se saldría con la suya, y eso algo que tampoco podría permitir.

-¡Vuelale los Malditos Cesos! -ordene nuevamente al tratar de soltarme. Erwin no permitía que diría un sólo paso adelante y me mantenía cautivo en su pecho.

-No, no... No se Te Ocurra hacer algo Tan peligroso Levi -burla Smith, colando su rostro a un costado de mi cuello.

-No quieres perder la vida ¿o Si? -hablo agarrando uno de mis cachetes y haciendo girar con un movimiento brusco mi rostro al suya para darme un rápido beso, que hizo sonar sus labios con los míos.

-Erwin -Maldijo Eren inmóvil a diez pasos de nosotros presenciando como el descarado me robo un beso en frente de mi Prometido.

-No voy a Permitir que Me Uses de Rehén, Erwin -escupí a un costado, para luego voltear el rostro al frente. Mirando a Eren.

-¡Dispara Ya, Eren!

-¡Pero Tú Rivaille! - gritaba en respuesta del otro lado. Seguía dudando, Así de nada me servía. Tendría que hacer algo yo.

-En serio le Confías tu vida a este Niñato que no puede disparar ni un arma, jejeje -se reía Erwin de la falta de convicción de Eren.

-Mira y Aprende Rivaille, Así lo hace un hombre de verdad -decía Erwin al quitar el arma de mi rostro, dejándome un poco libre para ir apuntándolo al frente. Apuntando directamente al pecho de Eren.

-Maldito, No te atrevas -dije al bajar el brazo extendido de Erwin apuntando a Mi Eren.

-¡Rivaille No! -dijo Eren avanzando un paso a nosotros.

Rápidamente bajé la mano con el arma, tratando de quitársela. Pero no debía subestimar sus fuerzas que me sobrepasaban a las mías en tamaño y complextura muscular, Estaba forcejeando demasiado a un lado y el otro para arrebatar el arma y usarla en su contra.

Por desgracia yo No era el que sostenía el mango de la pistola, por lo tanto cuando se disparó del gatillo Solo pudo ir a dar a mí Persona. Mi cuerpo sé quedo inmóvil a penas escuche salir el disparo que impacto contra mi cuerpo. Acto seguido la boca se me lleno de sangre, escupí parte de ella al suelo, dejando un prominente charco en el suelo. Luego mis pasos tambalearon para atrás y fui decayendo frente a su persona. Caigo sin remedio a pocos pasos del suelo, Donde lo único sonoro que puedo escuchar es ese fuerte sonido, ¿Como no poder reconocerlo? Era la voz de Eren la que gritaba con altitud.

-¡RIVAILLE!

El unisono llamado de mi nombre reboto en toda la habitación llena de angustia, dolor y tragedia al verme ensangrentado por un costado de mi vientre, herido de bala, a tan solo cuatro pasos de el.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció el CAP? Creen qué Jean sobreviva a la golpiza que le dará Eren. ¿Rivaille ya estará embarazado? Todo eso y más en el próximo CAP. Las amo, besos y adiós.  
> #Nanariko-chan


End file.
